Under his Gaze
by Swirlingtorments
Summary: Bella is captured by Admiral Cullen and brought into a new life.Secretly upon first sight he wanted her only to bully.It was never supposed to turn into anything more.And he certinaly never meant to fall for her.This was "one"thing he couldn't control.
1. Chapter 1: The Camp

**WARNING:**** B****efore you read this stroy. Know that at times it may be a little graphic and might trigger some emotions. I am writing this story as a romance, but I want to keep the details true to history. I feel as it was brought to my atttion, that I should give you a fair waning. Nazi Edward/Bella.**

**If you are wondering about my other stories… Well I have some work to do with them. I want to make them all human. So I will have to fix them, but for now this is my new story.**

**German terms:**

An die arebit- To work

Sieht aus wie diese eine art und weise eine lection in ordnungsgemaber ankunft braunchen konnten- Looks like this one should be taught a lesson in the way of proper arrival.

Sie riecht wie offentiche Toilette- She smells like a public restroom

My name is Bella Swan and I am of a cursed race. The year is 2020 and for the reason that the Germans succeeded in winning WWII I was born into a world of slavery. The Aryan German race has succeeded in taking over and making the world just like them. Anyone devoid of blue eyes, white skin, and blond hair is to be taken to be sold or put to work in a camp. Because of my burnet hair, my dark eyes, and tannish skin I was sent to the camp of Alderney in the Channel Islands. It is strictly a labor camp where I will no doubt spend the rest of my life.

The cruelty of this place is beyond explainable. Words cannot describe the pain and horror we face each day. Everyone is sick. Everyone has something they're suffering from. There is little to no food, only the scrapes from the privileged. Rations of water are occasionally passed around, but many refuse to leave any for the next. There are no adequate restrooms, so we are forced to go where we live and sleep. It is survival of the fittest. Many of us have lost our drive and dignity in life. At night some go to sleep with the thought of suicide, and sadly some never wake again.

When we were first put in this camp we all seemed to lean on each other for support and encourage one another. Now we look at each other with suspicious eyes wondering when the other will die so their food and clothing will be up for grabs. The nights are freezing cold. They are filled with coughs, and crying until they subside from sleep or a permanent sleep.

The days are full of hard labor. Whatever they have us doing that day. It could be pushing out the glass of eyes glasses, separating gold and silver jewelry, shining boots, and mending or ironing clothes, cleaning floors, windows, doors, and the list is endless. The only happy time we have is when our general occasionally decides to provide us with a small bathroom brake where we get a small cup of soup and a ration of water and if he's feeling in a fantastic mood we get a piece of bread.

Sometimes we will go on marches usually for one of two reasons. The first is to determine the status of our health. We are stripped and told to run a few miles no matter the weather. Sometimes for their own personal enjoyment they will have us run naked in the harshness of rainstorms. Our feet sticking in sloshes of mud holes, with our bodies shivering, our lips a light blue. Some give out and are done away with if they do not regain their strength in a matter of minutes. I suppose the saddest thing is that we all try to out-do each other. It's important to stay in front to stay alive.

The other reason, and surly the most rare, we go on marches is for the passing through Aryans that simply want to spend money for the purchase of a slave. Most of them are Admirals who are filthy rich, live in massive mansions, and already have a plethora of slaves to tend to their every need. They simply spend money just to be spending it.

It was a dream to be chosen. To be taken away from this horrid place. But not for me. The only thing I could think of that would be worse than staying here is to be bought by a spoiled Admiral who firmly believes in the torture of others not of his race. At least here, I do pity work and then sit in my small corner under a large tent. I don't have to bow down to someone every minute of my life. I would rather stay here than have to care for the petty needs of a German whom are to be treated as the Gods of our lives. I would not want to relinquish the shred of dignity I had left to _them._

I pulled my blanket close to my body as a harsh icy wind swept through the flimsy tent. My teeth chattered as I sniffed do to the runny nose I was getting. My eyes watered, my feet were frozen, and my body shivered uncontrollably. I wished they would call us into the stone building for work. At least there I would be safe from the wind.

I crawled over to the entrance of the tent and looked up at the sky. The color of dark grey showed that a rainstorm would soon be approaching. I gritted my teeth as I let out a huff. The rains were always the worst to endure. Everyone pushed and shoved for a place away from the rain. They yelled and fought for the few blankets that the Commanders provided for us. I believed they purposely provided us with a few so that we would fight each other.

I heard a couple moans from a few of the women as they struggled to keep warm from the wind. Some scrambled over to me to take my blanket to which I pushed away and kicked with my feet. If I was soft the consequence would be to freeze. As I said before the rule was survival of the fittest.

Then suddenly my heart jumped as the loud shout of, " An die arebit!" 'Finally,' I said to myself, we get to go inside. We all stumbled over each other in a rush to get out and into an enclosed area. I felt a woman pull me by the hair and shove me back as she climbed over me to get out first. I let out a small whimper as I fell back on my rear. Others didn't care to help as they simply crawled over top of me stepping on my hands and my stomach. I pushed a few of them off but they didn't care about morals anymore. Some would trip and literally crawl out with the hope of getting warmer.

I stood shakily, my body shivering and my lips dry and chapped. I ran my hands through my tangled hair and rubbed my sore arms and abdomen. Curse these beasts! They run like dogs to a feeding and care not whom they hurt. Although in all fairness, I most likely would have done the same thing. I did not always have the mentality of survival of the fittest. It was something I acquired after living here as the only way to keep living.

I was the last one to stumble out in my filthy tattered stripped clothing. My hair fell messily around my shoulders and my eyes squinted as a burst of ice wind swept across my face. I sniffed a loud sniff and ran my sleeve across my runny nose. I don't know what possessed me to keep living each day, but I knew I just had to keep breathing, I had to keep living.

My feet staggered across the dry plane to the large stone building with the hope of warmth. When I arrived at the entrance there were two generals holding their fedoras in the sides of their arms talking in a jolly manner. As if the abnormal cruelty of humans in this way was an acceptable way of life. Their eyes suddenly landed on me with slight confusion at my lateness. I had been far behind the group that was now inside working due to my injuries. They scanned me for a moment and then smiled at each other to continue their conversation in German. I did not understand German, but I understood short commands.

I was about to continue my hobble into the warm inside when I heard the irking sound of a chuckle. "Sieht aus wie diese eine art und weise eine lection in ordnungsgemaber ankunft braunchen konnten," the voice said. I turned around to where I heard the voice emanate from. There stood a third man, a man that I had never seen before. Dressed perfectly in his commander suit, not a single wrinkle, his fedora was perfectly situated on his silk blond hair while his sapphire eyes peeked at me from beneath his cap. I watched as a large puff of smoke escaped through his half parted lips and glided across my face.

I scrunched my face in disgust but refused to cough. I didn't understand what he said in German, but I was sure it was some rude slid remark about my lateness. Most likely wanting to see me punished as a form of entertainment. When another burst of wind brushed across us I could smell his expensive cologne, which made me sick to my stomach. Not that it was not a pleasant smell, but the thought of it coming from him made me hate it. Although I had only just met this new commander, I already despised him for his arrogant air, and his superior way of looking down on another human. What made them think they were better than us?

Sad to say, when the wind blew it also caught my smell as well, which was not as appeasing as his. He looked at me for a moment and then scrunched his nose in disgust as his eyes traveled over my body. I smiled inside. I knew I smelled, we only got to bath once a month. And for once I was glad that I stunk. It served him right.

"Sie riecht wie offentiche Toilette," he stated with distaste. To this the guards let out an enthusiastic laugh. Once again I did not understand what he said, but I knew the word 'toilette' to mean restroom. Therefore, with rage I concluded he was comparing me to some form of restroom for the smell.

I would think he would show some understanding considering the fact that he knew we were not privileged enough to receive proper bathing.

I gave him a slide glare to which only he seemed to notice as the others were too busy laughing. He seemed taken by surprise and slightly entertained that I would glare so freely at him. I saw a small tug of a smirk on the sides of his lips.

Secretly I hoped he would not be staying long. Sometimes Admirals would pass through on travel, stay a night or two and then leave.

I watched as he put his cigar to his lips, inhaled deeply and let out a long trail smoke in my direction again. Quickly I held my breath and turned my head in the other direction so as not to give him the satisfaction of seeing me scrunch my face again.

When the smoke had dissipated I turned my head back in his direction with an even more obvious glare. I decided to let out a couple over exaggerated, loud, and hard coughs in his direction to which he instantly back away from in repulsion.

"You evil thing!" he said in his heavy German accent. His loud rumbling voice pulled the guards from their entertainment with each other to him and I. The guards too had apparently picked up on my smart retaliation and moved at me with force.

"You worthless wench!" They yelled as they pulled me away from the stone building and the strange new Admiral. All the women that had been working had stopped to look at the commotion between the guards and I. I couldn't help thinking that perhaps this was my end as I saw one of them load his pistol. 'All I wanted was to get warm,' I thought.

One of the guards threw me down onto the cold ground with force. I let out a small snivel as my knee scrapped against the rough soil causing me to fall on my still pained abdomen. "On your knees!" He shouted in my ear.

Quickly I stumbled up to my knees and looked at the man holding the pistol at me while positioning it perfectly. I had always imagined that I would do something so taunting and I would sooner or later be in this position, but now actually being in the position I felt a certain fear rise up in my heart.

Embarrassingly my legs began to shake with fear and my palms became sweaty. I could hear the loud thudding of my heart in my ears as my chest tightened in suspense. My eyes widened a little at the sight of seeing a round black pistol aimed right between my eyes. I closed my eyes and bit my lip waiting for it all to be over like I had seen them do to so many of the others. Suddenly it heard it go off like a bomb. It was a loud bang that left my ears ringing.

I waited.

I waited to blank out and fall on the ground to my death but I felt nothing. There was no pain.

"Death is too good for this one, don't you think?" I heard a familiar voice say in a tolerating way. Slowly my eyes opened one by one to see the new Admiral holding the guard's arm and pistol up in the air. "Her punishment should be something that truly hurts her, not releases her."

I couldn't help the slight anger rising in my chest again for this man. 'Why don't you just mind your own dam business,' I wanted to shout.

The guard look at him as if with a new understanding and then back at me with anger in his eyes. He then yanked his arm from the Admiral and shielded his pistol it's holder on his side belt. "Perhaps," he said with a slight evil grin. He tipped his head up to look at the sky's greyness and thought for a moment.

The Admiral too looked up at the sky and then with a grin smiled back at the guard who now had a wicked idea. "You!" he said grabbing my arm and lifting me up. "You will go to work without brake. You will have no access to food, water, or toilet. Tonight, because of you, you and those in your sect will run 3 miles naked without rest. After that you will continue your factory work for three hours and then be sent back to your sect without blankets or clothing. It will be hard rain tonight, pray that you don't get sick."

My eyes widened at my future. I would've taken the pistol. I glanced over at the new Admiral who seemed a little surprised too at the severity of the punishment. At first I thought I saw some sort of pity in his eyes but it disappeared too quickly for me to be sure.

In fact when his eyes locked on mine I saw him smirk as he took another puff of his cigar. I've never felt a stronger hatred for anyone as I did this man for turning my life even more into a hellhole.

Over the next few hours my life was a living nightmare. Even though I choose not to show too much pain or miserableness it was there. I worked harder and faster than I had worked in a long time as the guards watched over me with such strictness. Today our job consisted of the shining boots and medallions. When it was time for brake I was told to continue my work at the same pace while others were given a fifteen minute brake to eat hot soup, warm bread, along with a full cup of water.

Normally we only got five minutes if we were lucky. But never fifteen! They were simply just being evil now. Moreover, bread was only something special they did on occasion with a small _sip_ of water, never a full cup. It was pure torture to smell the warmth of hot cheddar soup with bread. I felt my stomach grumble with a loud roar as it begged for food. I licked my dry lips wishing I too could have just a sip of water.

This life was so cruel and unfair.

Decidedly, I tried to put the thought of food out of my head and focus on my work but it was almost unbearable.

Frustrated, I glanced up from my work for a moment only to meet the Admiral's amused eyes. He was slumped over in a chair across the room slowly observing every twinge of pain and every strained expression of jealously I held for those who got to eat.

Just when I thought I saw that pity expression in his eyes again I watched as he help up a cup of ice water and took a large slow gulp. I cursed him under my breath and I jerked my eyes away from him back to the boots I was currently shining. Nevertheless out the corner of my eye I saw his shoulders move up and down showing that he was clearly finding thorough enjoyment with me.

This was torture. Why couldn't he just let me have the pistol!

By the time everyone was working again, everybody but me looked refreshed and rested. My arms ached for a rest and my stomach growled for a just a crumb of bread. Everyone was in a better mood now that they had eaten what to us was a large meal. Except for me, of course. I was in a far worse mood than ever. I found myself glaring at those who worked next to me, jealous of the smell of food still on their clothes and breath.

As another stab to my side, after another few hours of work the group was given a second brake while I continued to work. A second brake! That was unheard of! I watched as the women smiled at me with their mouths full of food, actually happy that I had disobeyed. This time they got hot bread with butter and another full cup of water with full rights to a small potter-potty. Normally we just had to go where we stood or embarrassingly on the ground.

Everyone smiled more than they had in years, except for me. I actually frowned more than I had in years. Another fifteen minute break with food and toilet!

Oh, how I would've enjoyed a toilet right now. I felt as if my bladder was close to bursting. Forced to stand for hours and hours without brake or rest my bladder filled quickly. I shifted my weight onto my other foot to hold it in as best I could.

I made the mistake again of looking up at the Admiral's face of enjoyment. He seemed to sense my discomfort without toilet.

What a sick man.

After another few hours of work the guards called that the work was done. Then the guards announced that everyone but my sect and I were to report to the showers for a warm cleaning. My mouth practically dropped. This was undoubtedly a cruel revenge.

A shower? With warm water? Oh how I've dreamed of this day. It had been awhile since we all last bathed, therefore I knew the day of a shower was approaching soon and hell if I should miss it!

It was Admiral's fault! Why did he choose to get involved in the first place! Normally the Admirals that passed through were stationed in a comfortable room where they worked on paperwork but certainly never oversaw the working of the laborers.

The guard grabbed a clump of my hair and pulled me to the front to the assembly of workers in my sect, while the others headed off to the showers with wind excited smiles. "I want you all to know whom you have to thank for your rewards today and also your punishments. Because of her behavior, she and those in her sect will be forced to strip and run three miles. As you may have noticed it is raining. Know that this will not make a difference, you will run at an adequate speed with this girl as your leader." I saw the Admiral lean over and whisper something in the guard's ear with a smirk on his lips.

The guard smiled and nodded.

"And," he added, "for every person that passes this girl I will take a mile away them and add it to hers. Move! Strip where you are!" I saw the angered faces of all the women as they looked at me with pure hatred.

They all began to strip never taking their eyes off me. I could tell I would have to run fast if I didn't want to run 15 miles. No doubt they would all try to pass me.

"And when all are done running their miles you may head towards the showers as well, except you of course," he said leaning my head back to look at him.

My hands moved to the top of my stripped shirt but then suddenly stopped. I glanced for the Admiral whom I found to be sitting comfortably in his chair across the room having another cigar. He smiled at me knowing I was looking for _his_ whereabouts. "Strip!" The guard yelled in my ear; however my limbs felt paralyzed where they were. How could I strip in front of _him_? I've never cared about being naked in front of the guards but the Admiral was different. I felt humiliated and embarrassed in front of him. I felt a red color come up from heart and into face.

My pride ached at the thought of being so exposed to him. His smile grew as his gaze became more intent on me. I quickly turned my back to him coming to the conclusion that that was the least of two evils. I slowly pulled my shirt over my head and let my hair fall on my bare back. I then bent over and pulled down my striped pants with disgust in my features. Once completely nude I held my hands up to my chest in discomfort while feeling _his_ gaze blazing on the back of me. The doors swung open with a frosty breeze just waiting to hit us. All of us backed way unconsciously with a whimper. We could hear the sound of a hard rain hitting the muddy ground. It was a dark, cold, mud-stricken plane that lay before us.

"Start!" He yelled at us pushing us towards the door with his shoulders.

I dared not to look behind me at _his eyes_. I only put my hands my side and started to run to which the others followed.

I've never been chased by a mob before, but I imagine it would be similar to what was happening to me right now. I could feel the heavy huffing and breathing of the women behind me at my heels as they struggled to get in front of me. Some reached for my hair that flapped in wind and pulled. Not all of us had long hair but mine reached just a tad past my shoulders and to everyone that was really long.

I screamed when they would pull my hair, but I still would maintain my pace. Being younger than most of the crowed I was able to outdo most of them. Most women were in their late thirties or early forties. I was approaching age twenty-two. However my age no longer mattered when they would throw themselves at me with a vengeance. I passed one of the guards already tired after one mile. I left lightheaded from lack of food. Normally if we were going to go on a march we were at least given a small piece of bread. The women got soup, bread, and water; it was no wonder they were gaining on me.

If they had not eaten, they would be far behind me and this would not be much of a challenge. My stomach grumbled with a loud ache and I felt my feet stumble just a little before I quickly regained my footing.

We passed the guards again. Two miles. My body had become numb to the rain hitting my prickly body, but when the wind would blow I felt like giving up. However I was able to keep hope alive in knowing I only had one more mile to go. I was on my third. The mud was getting thicker and harder to run in, every step seemed to stick like glue to my legs and feet. I was approaching the end of my third mile when I felt a jolt of one of the women jump on me pushing me to the ground.

She pushed my face into the mud as she stepped on my back to get ahead. My head throbbed with a pain of hunger and ache. 'Please,' I whispered to whoever would listen. I heard the pitter patter of the women run pass me splashing muddy water in my face. I lifted my mud smeared face to see every one of them pass the guard. With satisfaction the guard pointed them in the direction of the showers.

Why would they do this to me when we were all so close to the end? I figured it was on account of them having to run the three miles in the first place. This was them taking their own revenge as well. I slowly stood, the whole front of my body covered in a thick layer of mud. I saw one of the guards laugh as he motioned me to keep going. Slowly I tried to run again but noticed that my body would not cooperate as well. Finally I made it to the guards hoping that my run was good enough and they would not make me run more. I don't think I could take more.

My body shivered uncontrollably. Noticing how prickly my body was I covered my chest in slight embarrassment of _him_, who was staring at me with that slight pity look in his eyes again. 'Please,' my mind begged. 'Please, just let me go to my corner.' The guards whispered something in German and then laughed.

"What do you think Admiral Cullen?" The guards asked. After shivering in the rain for so long while staring at the ground I looked up at whom they were addressing. _Him._

I cringed at the thought of this new man whom I've come to hate having the control of my fate. My lips shook as the rain seemed to be picking up with a vengeance. Each drop was an icy drop that burned into my body. It was so cold it burned my bare body.

I tried to glare at him but I was too tired for anger at the moment. I saw his eyes take a stroll down my body and then back up to my eyes. He put his hands behind his back as he took a walk around my freezing body only to strop in front of me again. "I think, gentlemen, we've had our entertainment with this one."

I was surprised he gave me mercy. I thought for sure he would make me run more, but he didn't. The guards looked at each other for a moment secretly hoping he would have me run another as well and then back at me.

A couple moments passed as the struggled not to further my punishment by having me run another mile and then work for three hours in the factory as was the decision.

Finally their voices roared. "Return to your tent." Immediately without a second glance at the Admiral, I turned my bare mud stricken body away from them as I walked pathetically to my tent which was constantly being blown every which way. It would be a long cold night without clothing.

I heard some of the guards laugh at my pitiful naked form, but I cared not. All I wanted was to sit in my corner and have a moment to myself. Without lingering eyes, without mocking laughs, without those of my sect whom had taken a delight to mistreating me. And most of all, without _him._

I climbed into my tent with a crawl and huddled over in my corner. I pulled my legs up to my chest shivering at the violent wind that would not cease. I looked for a blanket but realized they all had been taken. I almost felt the tears come until I felt a warm hand on my shoulder jolt me from my thoughts.

I looked behind me to see _him_. The Admiral. His hair was dripping wet beneath his fedora as he leaned in the entrance of my dwelling. He smiled at me with that irritating grin. I could help but notice his flawless pale skin, his golden wet hair that stuck to the sides of his forehead, and his piercing blue eyes that seem to freeze me in place. 'What did he want now! Hadn't he done enough!'

He let his eyes scan my position again, although it was hard to see my skin since it was all cover in wet mud that was now starting to dry in a hard uncomfortable crust. I turned my back to him again, my hair clinging to my back in wet curl. I did admit his features were very pleasing to eyes but not enough to tempt me into actually giving him any of my respect. I hated him and in this life or the next I would have my vengeance.

I heard him chuckle again.

"So stubborn," he said in his heavy German accent. With that I heard him take his leave. I quickly turned around only to catch his departing shadow. What was the point of him showing? Had he not embarrassed me enough?

My eyes glared at the spot where he had stood with rage. I gritted my teeth at the thought of him. Suddenly my eyes landed on something left on the ground. A small wrapped sac. Although I didn't want to move my body I crawled over to the sac thinking it was something he forgot to take with him. I unwrapped the sac only to find that the sac was actually a wrapped blanket and in the middle of the blanket there was a small end of bread.

My mouth instantly watered at the sight of food. My mind was overwhelmed with the fact that he would give anything to me. I took the bread and set it in my lap as I then wrapped the blanket around my body. It was thin but it was surprisingly warm. I then took my piece of bread and put small bites into my mouth so at to savor the taste of food. I wanted to enjoy every morsel of this blessing.

As I ate slowly, I thought to myself that this didn't change anything between him and I. However, although I hated him, at this moment I was thankful to him. He did in fact get me out of the three hours of work after my run. I wondered when he planned to leave. The sooner the better. My life was hard enough without someone taunting me every second.

Edward's POV:

I watched as the young girl ate the bread that I had left her slowly. Funny, I would've thought she would devour it in a matter of moments.

But she seemed to want to savor it. Not that I blamed her. She looked warmer with the small blanket I had given her, which pleased me.

While I stared at her from a distance my mind lingered back to the thoughts of her running. I remember each time when she passed us. It was hard not to look at her features. They were impressive for laborer. Normally laborers where underdeveloped and not pleasing to the eyes at all. But she was different. I noticed it instantly as I saw her hobbling over to the work-hall for the first time.

I thought she was a docile girl at first until she glared at me from the corner of her eyes due to the fact of me blowing my smoke in her face. And then I thought, perhaps that was just my imagination. So I decided to do it again.

When she glared at me even harder, I felt excitement. However I did not expect her to react with a gruesome cough in my direction. It surprised me so heavily that I called attention to the incident.

At first I thought the guards would take her and give her a beating. But when they told her to get on her knees I knew she was going to shot. Although her outburst was way beyond of her place, I did not want her killed. Not yet.

No, I wanted to bully her more. I wanted to learn more about her. I wanted to see how many shades of red I could make her face turn until she passed out. So far I had seen two different shades. One of anger and the other was that of embarrassment. I smirked at the thought. When told to strip she looked at me with just humiliation. I knew to strip in front of me was the last thing she wanted to do. I could see it in her eyes.

Her pride stopped her for a moment as she looked at me. But she quickly continued when the guard screamed at her. I tried to look as if I didn't care, but my heart just jumped with excitement at the thought of her last shred of dignity leaving her as she turned her back to me and stripped.

Once completely bare I could feel the tenseness of her body from behind. As a laborer I would have thought she would be used to being naked in front of men of all sorts. I knew I was not the first Admiral to pass through and see her naked on a march.

Perhaps it was just me I thought blissfully to myself.

I watched her bare body take off into the rain and couldn't help but smile at her constant stubbornness.

Every mile she ran, I couldn't take my eyes off her. Her wet hair clung and stuck to the back of her as she struggled to stay in front of the pact. For a while she was doing well, because she was a lot younger than the rest of the women therefore it was easier for her keep her speed. Then out of nowhere one of the women jumped on her and she slipped in the mud. I watched the others trample her and felt a small twinge of pity.

When she stood again, I couldn't help staring at the thick layer of mud that covered the front of her body. She looked quite put out that she had fallen so close to the end of her race. It even surprised me when the woman unexpectedly jumped on her. Almost as if she had done it purposely at that precise moment to ruin her. But then again, it was her fault that they were running in the first place.

When the guards motioned her to keep coming she got up slowly and limped the first few steps into her run. Was she hurt?

She did a soft jog the rest of the way until she stood before us again. She truly was a pitiful sight. Her lips were blue, and her body was covered in goose bumps. Poor thing could not even bath after. Goodness knows she of all needed it, especially now. I smirked to myself, it did serve her right however.

While she stood in front of me the guards asked what I thought of her punishment so far and it occurred to me to have her run longer. But based on the sight before me I could see her body was freezing and shaking like a soaked puppy. She felt humiliated at her bareness as she pulled her arms to her chest and moreover I could tell the woman who pounced on her had hurt her. But the most satisfying feeling was the look she got in her eyes when she realized I held her fate in my hands. And as much as that irked her, I could tell she tried not to show it. I wanted her for my own, I wanted her under me. I wanted to control her. I want to brake her slowly at my own enjoyment.

I smiled as a mental image entered my mind of her bringing me my slippers as I sat in a comfy arm chair next to a glowing fire with a cigar. But before she would put the slippers on she would massage my feet and smile submissively at me. I felt another jump in my heart at the tempting thought.

Furthermore she looked completely drowned in misery. She had gone an entire day without food, water, toilet, or rest. I wonder if she used the restroom while she ran. I grinned.

I knew she was supposed to finish her punishment by working an extra three hours in the factory, but I thought she'd had enough. I'm a firm believer that no master should beat their dog beyond all practicality. Particularly when they are soaked and their tale is clearly between their legs.

I also knew the guards were counting on me to think of something cruel as I had when I made the suggestion to have her lead the pack without anyone passing her.

They expected me to have some evil plane that would bring her more misery. And I did have some for her.

I had a plethora of ideas to keep her busy for a few years. Horrible things that had been tested on others to prove their effectiveness.

But after today's harshness and considering the fact that she still had to walk back to her tent in the rain with mud still all over her and spend the night without blankets, I believed she had enough.

If I had her run she would not make it past the far post on the other side of plan and if I had her work in the factory she would pass out from exhaustion.

I would let her go for now.

But I would have her. It was not often I saw a slave that had a spirit like hers. I was happy I decided to make a stop here. Meeting her truly brightened my day almost as much as I darkened her day.

When I released her, the guards were very disappointed as they looked at each other in dismay, but she seemed surprised that I had a heart. Quickly they told her to go back to her tent and she slumped her shoulders over and walked her naked body back to her tent.

My uniform was getting more soaked then I wanted it to on account of the rain getting harder and the wind picking up. I turned my foot towards the large manner where I looked forward to a luxury filled room, a warm meal, hot bath, and a comfortable bed. Not to mention the service provided by the well trained slaves was one of the best.

I looked at _her_. Earlier I had gone in and taken all the blanket s out which were only to be handed out to the other women, so _she_ would not have any. But now I was rethinking it. Perhaps a small blanket.

When the guards fled for the comfort inn, I went inside the work-hall for a moment and glanced through some of the flimsy blankets that were going to be handed out to the women when they got back from shower.

They all seemed as useless as the air itself. I threw some to the side glancing over all of them in disappointment. Perhaps I'm straining myself too much for her I thought.

Suddenly my hand landed on another blanket that was near the bottom of the pile. They were all ratty, but this one seemed in decent condition compared to the others. It also felt a little bit more thicker than the others I had tossed aside. It was small, but it would be warmer than the other blankets the women would have.

I picked it up and inspected it. This would do.

I was about to leave when I saw a few ends of bread still in the tray from the early lunch. I remembered with a smile how pathetic she looked as everyone around her ate their hot meals. How jealous she was as she glared at the others.

My hand reached for the smallest end piece I could find. Something small would do. I put the bread in the middle of the blanket, wrapped it up tight, and put it under my arm so it would not get wet on my journey to her.

By the time I arrived to her tent I stopped suddenly. She was curled in the corner, her knees up to her mud stricken chest shivering wildly. Maybe I should let her deal with her punishment. After all, if it had been anyone else I would've never given it a second thought.

But then again, it is hard to kick a puppy in the rain.

As I came slightly closer she quickly picked up on my presence and turned around in shock. I noticed that she looked as if she were on the very verge of tears. And perhaps if I had not shown up she would be in tears.

She glared at me, but I just let my eyes take in her sad position. She seemed to think me rude for this, as she jerked back around and tried to ignore me. So, so stubborn! I have never seen a slave act as insolently as her. She didn't even address me as was proper.

I smiled at her behind her back, bent over and set the small dry sac on the ground where she would find it. I had made up my mind I was going to let her go tonight. These little things would be fixed when she was mine. And with that I left. Only so far to where she would not look for me though.

I did not want to leave until she turned and found the sac, which I figured she would if I left without saying anything more to her. And turn she did, however she looked angry. She rolled her eyes and shook her head as if wondering the reason why I came in the first place.

And then she noticed.

She looked at it for a minute or two and pulled her body closer to her as if she was not sure what to do with the small sac.

'Come on,' I said to myself, 'just open it! Don't be so stubborn!' Finally she made her way over to it and picked it up to examine it. She then unfolded it and realized it was a blanket with a piece of bread in it. And for the first time today I saw her spirits lift and her lips twitch in a smile.

She wrapped herself first and then started eating the bread slowly. She looked a bit more comfortable as she was now covered and enjoying the small luxury of food which she was supposed to be devoid of.

She still had a frown in her eyebrows still thinking of my presence no doubt, but I could see she was also thankful.

I decided to leave when I saw the other women coming back to their tents. They were most certainly not a pleasant sight to behold. Even after their showers. Not like the young stubborn girl inside huddled in the corner.

Once inside the large home, which was built on the land for the passersby and those that lived at the camp, I went to the main office where I found the two chief guards that oversaw the laborers. They were speaking in German about the young girl today whom they felt they had embarrassed adequately. "Much better than killing her," one of them said.

I grabbed a nearby towel off the shelf, took off my fedora and dried my wet blond hair. I listened to the men joke on and on about the strange entertaining girl. I approached them after I grew tired of hearing their laughter.

"Excuse me," I said, "not to be rude, but I have paper-work to attend to and I'm very tired."

"Oh of course!" They said handing me a key from around the desk that read Room 103. I then noticed that they both held food menus in their hands to which my stomach grumbled.

I held my hand out in an asking manor for one of them to hand me theirs. The guard, whose name was Adalric, handed me his menu before the other, Eberhart, could respond quick enough.

I won't deny that my being here has always held a certain significant meaning. Since I am so well known and respected by a majority, my company was a privilege to most.

"Please have a hot meal sent to my room immediately. I'll have the Koenigsberger Klopse." This was by far one my favorite meals to favor. Meatballs in a white sauce flavored with lemon juice and capers. "Along with the cucumber salad and for dessert I'll have one Bavarian Cream." This dessert was divine. It always seemed to get my mouth to water.

A pastry cream flavored with liqueur and lightened with whipped cream.

"Right away sir."

I handed Adalric back his menu and then turned again to take my leave now fully fed up with them, however another thought occurred to me. "One more thing," I said leaning over the counter, "I plane to depart to tomorrow, and I'd like to make a purchase before I leave. Perhaps you can organize another march for me to choose from the bunch."

"Of course Admiral," they both replied. "We will make sure they are up bright and early for the march."

"Excellent." I straightened my uniform and tipped my fedora to them. "I bid you a goodnight gentlemen." They nodded and tipped their caps to me as well.

As I walked to my room I found I was even more excited to see her tomorrow. It's one thing to be pleasantly surprised with such a find but to look forward to the find already knowing the value of it made things all the better. Especially since she would be mine. Tomorrow, she will be mine.


	2. Chapter 2: A change

**German Sayings-**

Up! Strip fur marz: Up! Strip for march.

Hande durch lhre seite dirne: Hands by your side wench

I felt a cold wind blow my thin small blanket off my naked – mud stricken body. Quickly my eyes shot open as I looked for where my blanket blew to. I sat up and saw that it had blown a few feet away from me.

Quickly I rushed over on my hands and knees to where it was, and grabbed it possessively in my arms before someone else saw it and grabbed it for themselves. None of the women would hesitate to steal a blanket. We all were cold and wet from the night's hard rainstorm.

The women huddled together with their blankets to keep warm, but no one would huddle with me. When they had gotten to take showers, I was forced back to my tent with a muddy body, without clothes, or blanket. When the women returned they were clean, clothed, and had blankets. But they looked at me as if I was a virus.

No one wanted to be associated with me, especially after my outburst with the guards. In order to avoid any punishments and anger from the guards they separated themselves from me completely. In fact they choose to sit on the other side of the tent as some of them glared at me.

Some still held a strong grudge against me for the punishment my behavior had brought on them. Running three miles in the rain stripped of clothing was not a pleasant experience for any of us, most of all me. They all tried to take their own personal revenge on me during the run by pulling my hair or trying to get in front in me in the hope of getting rid of some of their miles.

Although there never was much loyalty or devotion in my group there was one thing they all agreed on: my banishment. Every one of them held a hatred for me, even if some of them were just going along with the crowd. They looked at me with distaste, as if they deemed themselves better then I. For this reason, I too formed a hatred. A hatred for them.

I put my head down between my knees and pulled my blanket closer to my bare body. I thought it unfair the other women had clothing and blankets. All I had was my one small blanket to keep me warm. And to top it off they, moreover, had each other's body heat. For me it was a cold corner.

I watched as the sides of the tent flapped in a gust of cool wind. My body tensed with a shiver that ran up my spine. Although the wind was still strong this morning, it had died down some during night. For that I was thankful, it was the only reason I got a little sleep.

As prisoners in this hell bound world, none of us really went to sleep all the way during the nights. We all had our reasons, however we all held the mentality that if we let sleep claim us we would not wake again. For some this was a blessing, but for others it was a deep fear. Even worse, while others would sleep, some women would keep awake just to prowl on those whom were weaker, snatching their blanks or their warm sleeping area. For this reason I never let sleep fully claim me.

I let out a deep sigh. Another day of bleak, meaningless work. I hated my life. I hated how everything was always the same. Every day: get up, work, small brake, and work again, sometimes march, then bed. It was the same thing.

This is why I hated the Aryan race. My life was gray and joyless, theirs as colorful as they would make it. I did not deserve this life. It simply was not fair. Every so often I would look at the Admirals that would pass through our camp, adorned with sophisticated metals and clothing fit for the wealthy, and wish that perhaps maybe if I was born of their race I would have a colorful life too. Without so many words I guess I could say I was merely jealous of them.

There was so much in life to do. So much that I would never get to do. If I had my choice, I would do everything. Be a painter, a writer, an actress, a modern woman with a keen eye for fashion and exquisiteness, a cook, a wife, a mother, I wanted to be different from everyone else. I would go everywhere. I wanted to see everything.

But I had no choice in life. My life was whatever I was dealt. In this case, a work camp. I suppose it was better than an extermination camp. However every once in a while a part of me thinks, perhaps it would have been better to have gone to an extermination camp where the dying was quick instead of here was the dying was slow and painful. I will grow to an old age where I will look back on my life and have nothing to show for it. My presence on this earth will be like a wave in the ocean.

It comes and for a short time remains, then quickly disappears to be forgotten in the mass as the next arrives. When I die, another will take my place as I will be forgotten without even a second thought. I believe this is the worst death. A quick extermination can kill the body and all it would've been, but this type of life kills the soul in a very slow and painful way as I am forced every day to realize that I will never amount to anything.

The sun was slowly coming up. Of course it seemed even the weather was against us. The nights were hard, and the days were grey and cold as the sun hid behind dark clouds. Even though the sun was coming up I knew it would not be long before it would hid itself behind the shadowy clouds refusing to warm us with its rays. Perhaps he too hated us.

"Up! Strip fur marz!" My body jolted at the loud voice outside our tent. I heard some of the women shriek in surprise. Instantly the women began to stand and strip. I scrunched my face in confusion. There were quite a few things wrong. The first being, it was far too early for the guards to be here. The sun had not even completely risen. The second was that they told us strip. And the third was the march.

I was already stripped of clothing, so I did not waste time sitting around while the women stumbled over each other for room to get their clothes off. I let my blanket fall off me as I stood in my naked form and exited the tent. A few were already standing in a line shivering in the cold fog of the morning. However, at least their bodies were clean, mine was a plane of dried crusty mud. I saw one of the guards smile at me in a mocking way feeling truly pleased with himself from my punishment of yesterday. I crossed my hands to my shoulders to rub the prickled bumps on them.

"Hande durch lhre seite dirne!" I heard one of the guards shout and point at me. I quickly put my hands by my side and struggled not to put them back up as a cool breeze blew across our bodies. I didn't like the clear and obvious way my body showed it was cold.

I wondered why today of all days they chose to make us go on a march. I did not see any admirals around looking for a purchase. Was it purely to be cruel? Not that this would surprise me in the least.

When all us were lined up in a straight line quivering in the freezing air, another wave of wind swept across us and I felt a bulge of nervousness drop in my stomach as I smelled the irking familiar fragrance of an expensive cologne and the smoke of a German cigar. Two obvious signs of the one whom had cause me so much anguish in the short time of his visit.

My eyes widened just a little but I did not turn my head to look behind me at him, otherwise known as Admiral Cullen. I'd heard his name before in rumors but never had the displeasure of meeting him till yesterday.

One of the women turned to whisper something to another but shook in terror and instantly went mute when one of the guards shouted, "Silence!"

Could this be my dreaded nightmare? Was he the reason for this early line up? When we were all quiet and lined up the main guard cleared his throat and spoke.

"Good morning," he said with a sleek smile on his lips. "I hope you will all be on your best behavior today," he continued while giving me a warning look, "because today will be a special day for one of you."

I watched as he took a stroll down the line looking each of us up and down. "I'm sure you're all wondering what I speak of." He took a deep breath and smiled, "it does not happen often, but every once in a while we have a buyer who would like to make a purchase of one of you. Our buyer this week is a very special buyer. No doubt you've all heard of him. Mr. Admiral Edward Cullen. I trust you will give him your utmost respect and do you absolute best to make yourselves appeasing to him. It will surely be a blessing for whomever he chooses. "

I heard the excited chatters of the women next to me as they smiled at the hope of being taken away from this horrid place. Some giggled and put their hand to their hearts with a renewed sense of living. I could only feel the pound of my heart in my ears. I dreaded the thought of being chosen. I did not want to be a sully maid for a conceded Admiral.

"Silence!" the guard barked. The women's voices instantly died down quickly but their excitement could not be contained as some of them continued to shake with excitement. I put my head down and looked at the ground. I hope he does not choose me.

I saw a pair of black boots come into my line of sight as I stared at the ground. I did not need to look up to know that they belonged to him. A pair of shiny, well-polished, slick boots; no doubt done by one of his slaves.

The guard continued, "you will all jog a slow steady mile around the far post at the end of the plane. Remember, this is not a race, though it does not hurt to be in front as it may increase your chances of being chosen. Do your best."

I never looked up to see the admiral's face, though I felt as if his eyes were one me. I could only hope that my instincts were wrong.

If staying in front would please him then I will stay in the back, I will make myself look undesirable. I will linger behind even the oldest of us, which was a small wrinkled woman whose name was Lilly. Her name was sweet, but she had allowed this life to change her into a bitter woman. Had I met her before she came here, she probably would have been a very kind and generous woman. My wish was that she would be chosen.

She did not deserve this life. None of us did, but she deserved to live the remainder of her short life in comfort.

When the guard shouted for us to start all the women took off, bumping my limp body to the side. They all smiled at the hope of being selected by the Admiral as they ran proudly holding their bodies up to make themselves look healthy and appeasing. However I did nothing of the sort. I chose to do the complete opposite.

I let the other women pass me with ease as I lingered behind the pack, my body slumped over, and every once in a while tripping over nothing to make myself seem clumsy. At one point, I stopped and took a rest on the ground to make it look as if I couldn't go on any more, meaning I was not healthy. The older women seemed happy that I, being the youngest of the group, could not keep up with them therefore they did not have to compete with me.

Some of the guards looked at me with slight confusion not understanding why I was completely blowing my chances to please the Admiral while the others were constantly trying to outdo each other with their long strides, and their perfect poster. I had no desire to compete with them for his attention. I hopped the choosing would be over soon and I could get back to work in the factory.

While lingering in the back of the pact I slyly inched my eyes over to where the guards and Admiral Cullen were standing to sneak a peak at who he might be considering. He seemed to have his focus on the leader of the pack whose name was Andrea. She had a soft smile on her lips but she was by no means a pleasant woman.

Some of us respected her for her crud and straight forward attitude toward other women, and life, others just feared her. However, I neither feared her nor respected her in the least, I merely stayed away from her. She and I somehow without even speaking to one another had a silent agreement that we hated each other, so we just avoided each other to the best of our ability.

To tell the truth, if she were selected and taken away that would be a blessing for her and us. I watched as his eyes swiveled down her body, looking it over. I would not blame him if he selected her. She had a strong, toned body and she was eager to please. I got a closer look at his face while passing by, now going onto our second lap, I saw that his eyes held a look of monotony in them.

As if he were looking at passing cattle and simply wished to select the healthiest. I jerked my eyes away from him in anger. He was thought of to be one of the most elegant, and attractive admirals, but all I saw was an arrogant, ill-mannered pig. I hoped he received a horrible death for his demeaning behavior towards others.

I glared at the ground for a moment before looking back up at him. He was scanning the rest of pack in front of me letting his eyes roam freely until he finally came to me. I felt the heat of his eyes on me as I jogged slowly behind the others. In an attempt to make myself look pathetic I held my sides and made a pained expression to make him think I was not fit for purchase.

When I glanced over to his face to see how my performance affected him, our eyes locked and I saw a brief wicked smile glide across his lips.

I felt a glimmer of shock in my stomach. Did he know what I was doing? Was he on to my performance? It seemed as if he knew, but it could also just be my paranoid thinking.

His eyes lingered on me as he allowed them to roam freely down my body as he had done with the others and finally I felt the heat of his eyes subside as he turned to look again at the others in front of me.

Finally we were told to stop and line up again. With heavy breathing we all lined up and stood in a perfectly straight line. Some of the women smiled in anticipation of being selected, some just stood with a content smile that they did well and hopped to be chosen. I however just lowered my eyes to the ground once more waiting for it to be over.

"The Admiral will now choose," one of the guards remarked. The women around me straightened their poster in anticipation as they smiled with the hope of be saved from this place. I looked up to see the admiral taking a slow stroll down the line of women. He gripped some under the chin and told them to open their mouths as he look deep into them. He came to others and told them to bend down and touch their feet. I did not understand why he did this, it seemed completely unnecessary.

By the time he came close to me I took in a deep breath and stationed my eyes to the ground once more. I watched as I saw a pair of shiny boots take their stand in front of me. He stood there.

He did not say anything. He did not do anything. He just simply stood there. When it became too awkward I let my eyes slowly drift up his legs, his chest, and then his eyes. Blue orbs stared back at me with an intense inspection. But my body was not entirely fit for an inspection as it was still covered in dry smears of mud.

After a moment he moved forward and took a handful of my hair into his hand. He rubbed it through his fingers and then threw it back on my shoulders as if it were trash. I then felt the warm, tight grip of his hand under my chin as he tipped my head back. "Open your mouth," he said in a stern tone.

I begrudgingly did as I was told. He seemed to sense this as he shot me another soft smirk. I averted my eyes away from his as I embarrassingly held my mouth open for him to complete his inspection. He let go of my chin, to which I then closed my mouth, and t reached up to feel my triceps. I shrunk away slightly as I was not used to being touched this way, especially by a man. Usually Aryans preferred not to touch a slave for fear they would dirty their pure clean hands.

I looked up suddenly and flinched in discomfort as his fingers slightly brushed the sides of my chest, to which he noticed instantly. I could see the hidden amusement in his eyes. Though he did not smile or smirk, I saw the playful laughter in his deceiving innocent sapphire gaze.

"Flex," he said. I knew he was trying to see how truly strong I was due to my performance earlier. Perhaps I had succeeded in planting the seed that I was a weak woman, unfit for purchase. It was clear that he had doubts and now wanted to see if my performance was real or not.

Therefore there was only one thing to do. Put on another performance. I let my arm do a weak flex. His grip on my arm tightened a little in an effort to feel some muscle. When he could feel none he looked into my eyes with frustration. It was a struggle not to laugh.

"You can do better than that," he said with scorn. I did another weak flex and then heaved a sigh of fake surrender as I gave him my best pathetic frown.

"I can not," I replied.

He stepped closer to me with a stern look in his features, "you mean to say, being the youngest of the crowd, you are weaker than even the oldest who is at least twice your age? Even she had a stronger flex."

I could feel his anger building at my refusing to show him my healthiness, but I did not wish to belong to him or anyone else for that matter.

"I suppose Sir," I said with a sad hint to my voice even though I was quite content with how well my act was going so far.

"Perhaps I should choose her over you," he said in a mocking tone, as if this was truly a threat to me. I snorted in disgust of becoming his.

"Perhaps you should," I responded in a vulgar way without thinking. I heard some of the women gasp at my rudeness to an Admiral, but it was the loud yelling of the guards that caught my attention. They stepped forward with rage in their eyes so as to strike me and would have if the Admiral had not been standing in front of me blocking the way.

The Admiral looked back at the guards which seemed to calm their anger then back at me. I suspected that since he did not let the guards strike me, he intended to do it himself. Inside I readied myself for a swift hard blow but he just continued to look the rest of me up and down never meeting my eyes. Finally, he let his hands fall and taking a step back he stood for another moment in front of me before uttering the worst possible death sentence imaginable.

"This one will do." In those dreaded four words I felt my whole world collapse and ignite in a burning blazing fire that consumed my last shred of dignity and exposed my darkest fear to the one whom I harbored a hatred for.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move.

"What?" I heard the faint sound of one of the guards.

My eyes were frozen onto His in shock and desperateness, as I too waited for him to repeat the dreaded and most appalling words. He held me in his gaze as his smile grew to his eyes. He lifted his hand to his mouth and took in a puff of his cigar and after letting out a trail of smoke he chuckled a little.

"I said, this one will do." I felt my heart skip as he repeated his words. Could he be serious? Was this a joke? It had to be. No, this must be a dream. I dug my fingernail into the side of my leg and flinched at the pain. Wake up Bella! I wanted to shout and scream in anger.

Perhaps my plan actually backfired on me. Instead of avoiding his attention it managed to gain his attention. I should've done the opposite! I should have been like everyone else! Striving for his attention, even though the thought made me sick.

I could hear the fuming and surprised chatter of the other women next to me.

"What?"

"Her?"

"She's weak"

"She doesn't deserve it!"

"Bitch!" I heard one of them say in a hushed tone.

The guards were just as surprised as the women as they stood stunned for a moment in shock.

After a few awkward moments the Admiral tore his eyes from mine and commandingly whirled around to look at the dumbfounded guards. "My purchase," he said in a steel tone. To this the women went silent and the guards suddenly regained their train of thought. They nodded and marched over to me.

'No, no, no no', I kept repeating in my mind. 'This can not be happening!' One guard grabbed me forcibly by the arm and motioned to the other guard to get rid of the women who still stood with shock and fury.

The other guard took his rifle and started pushing the women with power towards the factory for work. 'No,' I thought, 'that's where I'm supposed to go. Someone else should be where I am.' I watched with envy as they walked sulkily to the factory for work. Some looked back to glare at me but I could not find the anger to glare back when I clearly envied them so.

When they had disappeared into the factory I slowly turned my heard in the direction of Admiral Cullen. His eyes where fixed on mine with a sort of confusion of why I envied them so. As stated before, this was every slave's dream. But I was not an ordinary slave.

He stepped forward and placed a tight grip on my arm and motioned for the other guard to let go of me. I pulled slightly away from his touch but his grip clung to me with such power I did not attempt to fight it for long.

What was to happen now? What would my life be like?

I heard the Admiral say something completely foreign in German to one of the guards. The guards instantly looked at me and then back at the Admiral. He threw his dead cigar one the ground and smashed it with his boot before uttering something else quickly and then turning to leave pulling me with him.

"What did you tell them," I commanded to know not even trying to hide my anger. I was livid with this situation. I was angry with his poor decision to have me. He didn't respond as he pulled me along with force.

I glared at him as his obvious rudeness caused my very blood to boil. What right he have to treat a human this way? How proud he must be!

"Will you not even acknowledge the question!" I spat at him.

"You will be silent woman," was he calm response to my enraged temper. Woman!

"My name is Bella!" I shouted as I surprisingly yanked my arm from his grip. I was tired of being treated like an animal.

He looked at me at first with surprise and then with fury. He moved to grip my arm again but I quickly pulled it back not hesitating to stare back at him with the same amount of fury.

Suddenly without warning he gripped my neck with his gloved hand and squeezed tight until I felt my vision start to blur. "Do not tempt me to punish you so quickly slave," he said through gritted teeth. I put my hands to his outstretched arm to loosen his grip but he continued to hold me there until I just knew I would pass out. I opened my mouth grasping for air until finally he let go letting my body collapse to the ground.

I coughed and heaved in air while rubbing the sore spot on my neck.

"Get up," he said. When I refused he sighed in irritation, leaned down yanked me up by my arm. "Why must you be so difficult!"

"It is not too late to exchange me for another," I posed to him as he pulled me along, hopping he would rethink he decision to have me. He whirled me around from behind him until I stood clear in front of him.

"You speak too freely."

"I am disobedient too," I added.

"If you continue in this behavior you will undoubtedly incur my wrath, I advise you to quit while I still have patients for you."

"Why do you choose me," I said with venom. "I'm clearly not what you seek, I am weak, and our tempers are obviously not compatible."

He looked at me with strained patients and then sighed a slow controlled exhale. "It is no concern of yours as to why I chose you. Second, you are most definitely what I seek and you are most certainly not weak in the slightest. A woman with such fail weakness as you portrayed yourself would never have had the strength to pull my grasp. You were merely putting on a show, a good one, but not at all a convincing to a trained eye. As for our tempers, only one of us is allowed to have one that being me. Our compatibility would be manifest if your temper were controlled. And it will be."

"There are others that would gladly do as you ask without having to be controlled, why don't you save us the trouble of a fight."

"There will be no fight," he said tightening his grip making me wince. "You will do as you are told or you will force me to do very unpleasant things to you." I watched as his eyes to a quick glance down my body. My eyes widened.

An admiral would never do such a vulgar thing. It was against their law to remain clean. But then again, I had seen guards take their lust out on innocent women and then toss them aside like dirty laundry. The thought of him using me in that caused my breath to catch in my throat and made it difficult to swallow.

"You would never-"

"You will do as you're told, Bella. I will not exchange you, but I will make your life a living hell. Worse then what you have endured here. Do as you're told that is my final warning to you."

I saw him smirk slightly at the look of horror still on my face from contemplating his threat. If made my skin crawl just thinking of it. How could a man be so vulgar? I knew what he wanted. I knew he wanted to brake me. I knew he wanted me to submit to him.

The question was, how high of a price would I be willing to pay to protect my pride?

I felt his finger curl around one of my loose stands of hair. "I do not wish for our relationship to be a painful one. I have been lenient with you so far, any other well trained German would've bruised your body as dark as your hair for your uncontrolled outbursts. I will not tolerate them especially in the land where I come from."

I looked away from him, refusing to show my sadness and vulnerability while I tried to cover my bare self.

I heard him snort at this, "I do not understand. Any woman would be glad to have your place."

"Why not chose one of them," I mumbled. He thought for a moment and released my curl with a bounce.

"You are saying, you would rather stay here then come with me. You would give your privileged place to another."

"You speak of me as if I am a dog," I spat out. "It is not my desire to be treated as an animal by your race."

"As if you are treated better here?" he asked in a mocking tone motioning towards the work camp. I had no answer for this. It was true, but it was labor work. I didn't have to constantly pick up after a bratty admiral who cared nothing for me.

I watched as he took out a cigar and lit it inhaling a long breath blowing out a strong puff in my direction. I turned away from the smoke and waved it away.

He looked calmer now that he had his satisfaction of the German cigar. He looked at me and then slightly smirked. "You are nothing more than an animal. And will be treated as such. Do not think yourself higher than that of the dust beneath my boots. Bella."

His words struck me. They stabbed me. I struggled not to shed the tears behind my eyes but I felt one small one escape. He took another puff of his cigar as he watched the tear flow down off my cheek and land to the dusty ground.

"Stop. You will not cry in my presence. Ever. Its time you start excepting your new life. Wipe them off." I dragged my hand to my face and slowly wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and sniffed a small snivel. "Good."

I felt him turn and pull me along to the inn where he stayed. In this instant I knew far better than before, we would never be compatible.

I would rather die.


	3. Chapter 3: Expect the unexpected

**Just a side note:**** I don't speak German, I had it translated on a translator so if they wrong my apology. I will try to find a different translator. **

**Thank you for all your fantastic reviews, I am happy to be writing this story even though I know it's different from the average.**

I tried to pull my hand slightly from his tight grip as he dragged me towards the comfort inn. Much to my dismay he look somewhat back at me with a warning glare and tightened his grip even more, yanking me closer to him.

I held my breath and bit my lip at the sharp pain he caused me, but I refused to make a sound.

His pace quickened as we neared the inn, and I found it hard to keep up with his long hard strides across the plane while being mercilessly dragged along. I frowned at him from behind as he refused to slow his pace despite it being glaringly obvious that I was unable to keep up.

My feet stumbled along the hard dusty ground to keep up. I let out a small whimper as the heel of my foot stepped on a sharp pebble to which I knew without looking, that it had punctured my skin. I hobbled along to keep up with his continuous, uncaring pace.

'Could he not see that I was unable to keep up?'

He seemed to finally notice there was a significant change in my steps compared to his. Previously I had been somewhat keeping up, now, due to my wound, I was merely just being dragged. He turned his head half way and glanced at me.

"Keep up," he said in a harsh tone.

I glared at him and hobbled a little faster, but this only put more pressure on my puncture. I could feel the stinging pain every time my cut made contact with the tough, filthy ground. I could feel irritating granules of dirt being pushed into my opened skin.

'Please, don't let it turn into an infection.' It was a curse to suffer from a puncture wound. We never got medical care. All we could do was suffer with the cut and hope that it did not turn into anything fatal.

I hobbled until I just knew I would fall from the stinging pain until we suddenly stopped. Admiral Cullen held me at bay as he motioned to one of the guards to open the gate. I looked at the big iron gate made of thick steal.

'Hard to believe that where I stood was the prison but inside the gates was freedom. Well, not total freedom but certainly more than the others had.'

The guards at the top of the gate looked down at him and then quickly removed their fedoras with respect, putting it to their chests. I watched as Admiral Cullen then took his free hand and removed his fedora as well, giving them a quick nod of recognition.

I heard the loud creaking sound of the iron gate as it slid open on its tracks. I cringed at the ear-shrinking sound of steel scrapping against steel. It was a horrid sound. The sound of eternal imprisonment. My life had taken a new turn, but not at all a happy one. I felt as if I jumped from one prison to another. When the scraping finally stopped Admiral Cullen returned his fedora to his perfectly laid down blond hair, gave the guards one more nod, and we entered what us slaves call the 'the grounds of the privileged'.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested in the grounds. I had looked at them from afar, but never thought I would see them up close or even be on them for that matter. I wondered what the insides looked like. I wondered if the rumors of its luxuriousness were really true.

Occasionally some of the women would get the opportunity to work in the inn because of the absence of a maid due to sickness or death. But the privilege never lasted long, as the innkeepers would soon find another replacement and send the laborer back to work at the camp.

But when the women returned they would only speak of the luxuries they experienced. The warm atmosphere, personal space, routine meals, a servant's private restroom. How sad they were to return to the flimsy tents that housed us.

I felt the hard yank as the admiral pulled me from my thoughts and along again towards the entrance of the inn. It was a large building filled with windows that outlined its outside, although most of them were shielded by white curtains showing that many were already in residence. I felt a nervousness come over me at the thought. Never have I been completely surrounded by the Aryan race. A few guards, yes, but not by groups of pristine, well dressed and mannered admirals. Admirals that hated me without reason.

I wondered if I would be exposed to beatings as was the law. I would be unable to defend myself against an admiral should they decide to inflict a beating on me for no apparent reason other than their blind hatred for my race.

I glanced over at Admiral Cullen pondering if he would ever shield me from their hatred. Or, would he too be part of my beatings. I had so many questions for my new life, unanswered questions that nipped at my mind and sparked my curiosity.

We walked the short distance from the iron gate to the entrance of the inn. Before Cullen could even put a hand to the one of the two double doors of the entrance, two well-polished dark haired women scrambled out of nowhere with their heads held down to open the doors.

"Admiral," they said in harmony while keeping their eyes to the ground. Cullen did not even grace them with a glance as he simply ignored their presence and strutted past them pulling me along behind him. I looked back at the two women with a look of pity. They were the very essence of what I refused to become. A lifeless, robotic woman who was not even worthy of acknowledgement and whose only joy in life was to serve those whom looked down on her.

I walked easier on the cold marble floors below my feet than I did on the dusty hard ground. The cold of the floors slightly cooled the stinging pain of the cut on my foot, and for this small blessing I was thankful.

I also felt the instant change in temperature. Outside it was cold and the icy winds burned my bare skin. Inside the air was warm and welcoming. Another rich blessing.

We sauntered up to the front counter where two guards sat talking joyously over a cup of something hot. I could see the steam swarming from their cups as they drank slowly. The sharp smell of a strong cup of coffee reached my nose. I noticed this was a most common drink, especially in the mornings though I had never tried it before. When Cullen and I approached the desk they looked up instantly and both stood. They nodded in acknowledgment and looked to me with interest.

Only now did I again become aware and embarrassed about my nakedness. Under their eyes I moved my free arm to cover myself but was unable to do so due to a hard yank by Cullen who noticed and refused to let me. I tightened my lips in anger at this. 'Would it really be such a bad thing to let me cover myself?'

I felt the eyes of the guards roam freely over me and I shook with anger at this. Cullen seemed to notice as he glanced at me and smirked at my timidity.

"There's no need to feel embarrassed," he said to with a smile. "It is much like looking at an interesting breed of dog. No need to fear that they look at you with flattery." I averted my eyes to the ground feeling even more embarrassed at his words. 'How much more degrading could his words be to a woman!'

I heard the irking sound of german laughter from the guards from his clever, degrading remark. Apparently, making the most degrading remarks towards my race was a constant contest between all Aryans. It was not enough to plunge us into slavery and a life of hell, they also had to worsen our lives by demeaning us every step of the way.

I turned away from him in anger. I couldn't bare looking at the mocking smirk on his lips. He clearly had not even the slightest inch of respect for me, nor did he hold in any regard my feelings. I am a slave, but I deserved my dignity. I could feel inside myself that this relationship would be nothing but a painful one.

In one moment I thought him to be kind when he had brought me a blanket and bread the other night of my punishment, and perhaps his soul would be redeemed after all. However, after witnessing his actions now, seeing his true colors, I could not help but believe that some form of hell was reserved for him.

I waited in sheer rage, focusing my eyes to the cold marble floor as their laughter slowly died down. I could feel the stare of the admiral's eyes on the side of my rosy red cheek, but I refused to look at him or even in his direction for that matter.

After a few moments of silence I heard one of the guards take a long sip of his hot coffee and swallow deeply. He had a pudgy face, and when he talked his cheeks seemed to bounce like flopping pancakes, "I thought this was the one who caused so much trouble the other day. Daring one they said she was."

"She is very daring," came the quick reply from Admiral Cullen, "although bold, I believe she can be trained with a little direction and discipline." My mind sparked at his last word. Discipline? For the first time in several moments I looked at him in confusion. Did he already expect me to do something worthy of discipline?

Discipline was not something I was accustomed to. I normally did as I was told ,which was much of the same monotonous work every day. I normally went unnoticed by most.

Until he came into my life.

It seemed now that everyone took notice of me. My reputation was traveling faster than ever. I was now called the 'daring girl' as opposed to 'that slave.' In the past I suppose it was my nightmare to be noticed, but now having already been noticed I have to say it was refreshing.

I was happy to stand out. It made me unique to the others. I was not just, 'that slave girl who worked in the factory' I was the 'Daring Girl who challenged the Admiral.' I was noticed and acknowledged. I smiled on the inside, I liked that very much.

Perhaps it wasn't the best title or reputation to have around Admirals, but it was none the less a title. It was something to make me different than all the others. And I loved it.

"No doubt if anyone can train such a girl it would be you," the other guard remarked taking a taste of his bitter beverage.

"Especially after seeing your punishment to her the other day," the pudgy guard commented, "how could anyone not surrender? Honestly, if only I had your gift in those things it would surly make my job more colorful."

It made me sick to think that he was openly talking about ideas and the wistfulness to be more brutal and harsh towards those of my race. As if they were not callous enough!

"It comes with great practice and years of experience," was my Admiral's reply to their showering praises. It was no surprise to me that he had experience in the matter of brutality. In fact it rather seemed to come naturally.

I winced a little as I felt a twinge of pain from the cut in my heel. Standing in one spot did not help its continuing swelling. I longed to relieve the pressure on it soon, if only my Admiral would stop making irksome and degrading conversation with the guards.

The Admiral eyes locked on to mine as he turned in my direction as if my feelings of pain had somehow transferred from my body to his. He eyes scanned my body, not with belittlement, but rather his eyes held concern and seriousness. I had not thought that he would notice my pain so quickly as it was clear the others did not.

After a few moments of scanning it seemed that he could not locate the reason for my pain. How could he anyway? It was not in such an obvious place. Confused and frustrated he turned away and smirked at the guards. "Gentlemen," he said interrupting their soft chatters, "as much as I hate to leave your company, I'm afraid I must. As usual, I have important paperwork that needs tending to and I must not neglect it any longer than I have." The two guards looked at each other with looks of slight disappointment, but then nodded with a smile.

"Perhaps when you're not so busy, you can give me some pointers on how to better deal with the rubbish we have to keep alive every day," the pudgy guard stated with a grin.

His words made me nauseous. How could anyone talk about such a sickening subject and still manage gulp down their beverages with ease? It was repulsive.

"Oh, absolutely. When I'm not pressed for time," Admiral stated effortlessly. I instantly let out a sigh of relief to which the Admiral picked up on and half smirked at a thought that he quickly dismissed. With that he nodded to both men and we turned to walk down a most decadent hallway that looked fit for royalty. Although anything was better than where I lived, I thought this place to be much of a fantasy from a dream.

As we walked down the long polished passage I could hear the soft echo of the Admiral's boots on the floors in front of me. We walked quickly but I wanted to take in all of my surroundings. I glanced in every direction taking in the lavished tables that lined the walls with lovely colorful floral decorations that gave off a soft sweet odor I was not used to.

No flowers grew where we stayed. In fact we were lucky to see a single blade of green grass stick up from the ground, which usually was trampled on or quickly died from lack of sunlight.

The walls were a soft golden color with high ceilings and crystal lights wedged in them. We passed many rooms but one in particular caught my attention. It was what looked like a sitting area for reading and music. Upon seeing it, I suddenly stopped walking so as to look at it with awe. It was beautiful. It was unlike anything I had ever seen.

These milky walls were lined with tall shelves of books. There were elegantly designed chocolate tables spaced out over the room with opened books on them and more of the floral arrangements I had seen earlier. In the far corner that sat a well-used fireplace that had not yet been lit for the day but would certainly give the room a most enchanting feel once ignited. In the other far corner there stationed was a grand piano with notes of music sitting on the keys.

I had heard of musical instruments but never had the privilege of striking one. I wondered what melodic sound it would make. I longed to press just one. For several moments I pictured myself in the room, sitting at the grand instrument making wonderful music. Or possibly scanning through the countless books, getting lost in the different worlds of other's imaginations. I could think of no better way to spend my time. My heart quickened in excitement of my alluring thoughts.

Without thinking I moved forward into the room, but did not get far due to the hard grip on my arm that instantly pulled me back.

Looking back at the admiral I was forced to remember my place. I had forgotten he was even there. The dream of entering the spellbinding spacious room had enticed me so, I did not even realize he had been standing there the entire time. I was surprised he let me stop and look for as long as I did.

However I longed to do more. I wanted to explore this room's every detail. It was the first room I had really looked at, but I could tell it would no doubt be my favorite. I looked at him and then back at the room. I felt him tug me softly away from the room, but I refused to leave so quickly.

I did not know what my new life would hold, therefore I knew not when I would ever see this room again. I wanted to take advantage of the time I had.

"Come," he said in a stern tone.

My eyes darted from the room back to him. 'Just a little longer,' my mind said but, I could see the clear answer of rejection in his eyes. Taking one last look at the room's magnificence I turned dejectedly and let him pull me away. He seemed pleased and he chuckled in arrogance.

"I was unaware that such a simple room would so immensely impress you. Such a simpleminded one you are."

"I am not simpleminded," I said through gritted teeth. "it is not my fault you do not take the time to even consider or appreciate the freedoms you have."

He snorted at this, "Your very denying the fact that you are simpleminded clearly shows the truthfulness of my words. Obviously you have no knowledge of what it means, therefore can not deny being it As for my freedoms, I appreciate them very much although I would not call them freedoms. They are more like entitled rights. As for that particular room that you were so captivated with, that happens to be my study."

"Your study," I repeated with jealousy. How could such a cruel and uncaring man own such a room. A room that I longed to take as my _own_.

"My study. It is for my own particular use for as long as I stay. No one is allowed in there other than myself and those whom I choose to let join me." He glanced back at me and smiled, "I designed it myself, and when I leave, it will be shut up until my next visit."

"Seems a bit selfish," I mumbled under my breath.

"I don't like to share things that are mine."

"I believe that's what being selfish means."

"Not selfish. Just protective of the things I care about." He quickly cleared his throat, "Bella, understand that you never allowed to go into my study unless I allow you to, which I have no intension of doing."

I was slightly impressed that he was using my name in conversation rather than my tile. But it made my blood boil to know he could be so cruel and _shellfish!_ I couldn't believe that was_ his_ study. And if ever I was to go in I needed _his_ permission. However, if he never knew, it could be my secret. I didn't have to tell him I was in there.

"And know, Bella, should you choose to disobey my wishes and act on your own desires," he suddenly stopped , turned around and pulled me close to his face, "I will prove to you just how experienced I am in the arts of torture on the human body. It would be very wise on your part, to not test me in this."

I felt my heart thunder in my heat at the seriousness of his words, and the intensity of his eyes. I felt at a loss for words as my eyes widened slightly and my breath caught in my throat. His eyes held mind for a few moments, our breathing being the only sound in the silent hall. I stared blankly into his bright ocean eyes that were now hardened with gravity.

I finally blinked and turned away from his intense stare, tipping my head down to the ground, however he continued to stare at me. The silence felt awkward and I wished he would take his powerful gaze off me.

I continued to stare at the ground wondering when this awkward staring would be over. Perhaps he was waiting for me to say something. I slowly looked back up into his eyes which were now less forceful and more….

Playful?

He raised an brow at the confusion that now filled my eyes. "Isn't there something you'd like to say?"

"No," I said not knowing exactly what he wanted to hear.

His gaze hardened, and his grip tightened until I felt one of my bones crake from the pressure. "I'm sure there is something you'd like to say." I too hardened my star and glared at him for his confusing actions.

"Why don't you tell me what you would like most to hear?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Do you understand my forewarnings? If you do disobey I want your punishment to be well deserved."

I continued to look at him with confusion. He constantly spoke to me as if he expected me to disobey. As if my punishment was already on its way, but just hadn't arrived yet.

"I understand your warnings," I said with contention. He half smiled, turned and continued our journey down the hall, until finally we arrived at two double wooden doors. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small key to which he put in the door's lock. He twisted it slowly and there was a soft click of the lock.

Opening the door he pulled me along behind him with a hard yank. I stumbled forward into the room and walked quickly to catch up with him. With a swift jolt of his arm he tossed me to the ground sending me rolling on a soft surface. I let out a yelp as I had put out my wrist to brake my fall which only served to bend it painfully backwards. I lifted my head in pain to look at him with disbelief that he would carelessly throw me to the ground like dirty laundry.

"Get out!" I heard him bark. I looked at him with more confusion. Why did he bring me in only to tell me to leave? Suddenly I heard the soft scampering of feet and I looked in the direction they came from. Two small female teens were holding different types of rags and cleaning products as they scurried to collect their utensils.

"Move faster!" he shouted at the littler one who was picking up a bucket of water and gathering a few rags and dusters from the floor. "You should have been finished hours ago." With a worried face she dashed from across the room up to the Admiral. She put her head down and held something out to him.

He took the something out of her hand and placed it in his back pocket where he had taken his room key from. Perhaps it was an extra key they used to get into the locked room. My breath caught as I heard the high sound of a slap echo through the room as he swiftly hit her. My eyes widened at the blatant cruelty. The hardness of the slap was not enough to turn the young girl's head, only to make contact with her face and a loud noise.

I watched as she shook before him, her eyes wide with anticipation of a punishment. He stared at her for a moment, contemplating something.

"I'm sorry S-Sir-"

"Do not speak!" He said raising his backhand up for another slap. I shut my eyes not wanting to see him inflict another slap on the young girl. I expected to hear the high pitched sound of his hand making contact with her cheek but I heard silence. I cracked my eyes somewhat to see his hand still raised, contemplating on whether to strike her. With a sigh he put his arm down, straightened his uniform and folded his hands behind his back. "It will not happen again. If it should, I will send you to the gas chambers. Get out."

I saw a small tear roll down her cheek, but she quickly removed it before the Admiral could comment on it. "Yes Sir. It will not happen again." With that she quickly walked out of the room shutting the door softly behind her.

I looked at him with sheer terror from the events. She was just a small child.

He loosened the buttons on his uniform as he let out an exasperated sigh. As if striking someone was a tiring job. He took a seat at a small desk that was situated by a set of large windows that overlooked the entrance gate where we entered, and beyond that the factories. He tossed his fedora on the desk and reached into his uniform pulling out a cigar.

Up until this moment I realized I had failed to take in my surrounding due to the frightening spectacle I unfortunately had to witness. Taking advantage of his "for the moment calmness," I stretched my body up to a sitting position with my feet under my rear. The room was quite spacious.

This room, like much of the inn, had high ceilings with crystal lights in the ceiling. It had a small fireplace not far from his desk with wood already loaded into it ready to be lit. I turned my gaze to the other side of the room where I saw a large bed decorated with enormous cream pillows. The actual comforter on his bed was the color of blood red with golden embroidering on the sides. It looked glorious to lie on.

I heard the soft rhythmic click of a beautifully crafted gold clock that hung on the wall over his desk in the silence of the room. This put my mind at ease. I looked further past the great bed and saw two closed double doors. I assumed that was his personal bathing chamber. I wondered what it looked like.

I ran my fingers over the soft silky carpet. Was this the luxury that every Admiral experienced?

I heard Amiral let out a loud outburst of smoke from his cigar which I was beginning to smell. I scrunched my face and turned away from the smell holding my breath. A filthy habit! Then again, he was a horrid man.

I looked at the carpet, again I ran my fingers through it. Until a sudden thought occurred to me. I looked at the white carpet and then at my mud dried body. I quickly stood and looked down to see that I had left a long streak of mud on the carpet from my tumble.

I looked at the Admiral whose eyes where already on me with interest. His eyes drifted down my body and then to the mud smudge on the carpet. He looked atit with distaste and then returned his gaze to me.

I almost apologized until I remembered, it was not my fault. If he hadn't thrown me I never would have sat down on the white carpet in my condition. He took a long exhale of his cigar and closed his eyes resting his head on the back of his chair.

"What do you think of my chamber Bella?" he asked, his eyes still closed with a smoking cigar in his right hand.

"It is large," I said searching for the right words. A soft smile glided across his lips but he never opened his eyes.

"Do you have questions for me? Ask them now if you do, I'll be quite busy the rest of today." I searched my mind but the only subject I could think of bringing up was the poor girl whom he struck. The events had been replying in my mind over and over again without understanding why it happened.

"Why did you strike that girl?"

There a few moments of silence till her opened his eyes slowly and looked at me. "That's your question?" I nodded slowly, after all he never specified what my questioned had to be about.

He took a deep breath, " she is young and needed to lean what happens to those who saunter about in their work rather than completing it with urgency."

"Couldn't you have just told her that?"

"A mark on her face will make for a good reminder in times to come."

"But she is just a child," I whispered.

"They say that is the best time to teach and instill lessons," he said with a grin.

"That isn't teaching," I said defensively, "that's just cruel."

"According to who? You? A slave?" He with a scorn. "Who are you to lecture me about my actions? And how bold you are to state your pathetic judgment on my character." I could hear the irritation in his tone, but I cared not.

"I was merely stating an observation."

"I don't recall asking for it." He said with a taunting glare.

"But you did not restrict me from giving it," I replied with the same taunting glare. My words seemed to be mulling over in his mind as he put his cigar to his lips. He heaved a long breathe and looked at me with disagreement.

"You should learn that what I say is just as important as what I don't say. If you didn't get permission to do so, then you shouldn't do it." I didn't have a reply to this at the moment, but I could feel my own irritation at his words. He smiled at my loss for words and leaned forward in his chair letting his eyes glaze over my body. "I'm glad we had this conversation, because it leads perfectly into the subject I wanted to discuss with you. That of my rules."

My insides cringed as I knew they would be as strict and unreasonable as he himself was.

"They are simple I promise. I expect unconditional obedience in all things. You will always be truthful with me," he paused for a moment, "when asked for your opinion. And you will not give your opinion if not asked. My name is Edward Cullen. You are never to speak my first name in public. You may refer to me as Sir, or Admiral. However, in the privacy of settings such like these," he motioned to the entirety of the room, "you may call me Edward. As long as you can remember not to do it public. If that is too difficult, I would suggest sticking with my titles at all times. For if you make a mistake and utter my name in public I will not hesitate to execute a swift and extreme penalty."

I said nothing to this, just simply tried to take in all his requirements.

"Do you have any questions pertaining to the subject at hand?" I collected my thoughts back together at his question. I suppose there was one question that had been weighing on my mind since he bought me.

"Why did you choose me? Why did you buy me?"

"I have my reasons. Know that I may at any time choose to answer your question or not answer your question. However I will say that I primarily purchased you for the reason of a personal traveling slave. My last one disappointed me greatly and gave me no choice other than to send her to extermination."

"What did she do?" I blurted out before I could think. He gave me a warning glare but decided to let it go.

"I caught her stealing from me. And instead of taking her punishment in stride she tried to defend her position. I gave her several chances to repent and throw herself at my mercy but she chose to argue. Finally when she had forgotten her place and lost her temper she put her hands to me in anger. I then realized she was past all training and fear, so I put her down. I am not the sort to keep things that are no longer useful nor serve a purpose."

I was about to ask another question when he stood and stretched putting out his cigar in an ashtray on the desk. "I can see you have more questions for me, but I have business to tend to."

My eyes darted away from his. What was I to do in his leave? Before I had time to think of what to do besides exploring his magnificent room, he walked to close the distance between us.

"You will bath, clothe yourself, and by then it will be time for you to bring me my breakfast. I will show you the servants' corridors which will be the only place you will relieve and bath yourself."

My mind shut off after he said bath. I felt flutters of excitement run through my body at the thought. I couldn't believe I was being given such a privilege. I smiled and tried to hold in my eagerness. Edward buttoned his uniform back up and placed his fedora back onto his silky blond hair.

He seemed to sense my enthusiasm but made no expression towards it. "You will stay with the servants until sent for. Molly is the name of the serf I am entrusting you with. She will show you the corridors, the kitchens and everything else you should be aware of. When I send for you, you will return to me with my breakfast in hand. I will be in my study. If you get lost be sure to ask Molly for directions, I'm not accustomed to a late meal. When I send for you I expect you to be there within ten minutes or less."

I nodded at his orders to which he smiled. "Good." He grabbed my arms and pulled me towards the door. He opened it and hauled me out in front of him with force following me out. He shut his door and locked it with a quick turn.

I looked to see a young well aged woman with dark hair and greenish eyes. She smiled slightly at me and then put her head down before Edward turned to look at her.

"You!" he said with a shout. She jumped a little and then came closer to him. "Take my slave down to the corridors and do as I instructed you earlier. You are not to let her out of your sight for any reason. Should she prove to be difficult you may bring her to my study. If the reason is adequate I will deal with her. Except for that I do not wish to be disturbed on any account before I send for her understand?"

"Yes Admiral," she said in a soft low voice.

Edward turned to me, "you will do as you are told. Do not be difficult and do not challenge me in this. Should you try to test your limits, and do something that displeases me, I will hear about it and deal with you accordingly." Without waiting for a reply from me he motioned for me to follow Molly with a wave of his hand. Molly looked at me and gestured for me to go in front of her as she planned to direct me from behind so as not to take her eyes off me.

I hated the way he treated women of my race, but I was too excited about my undeserved bath to linger on the unpleasant thought.

"Walk," Molly said. I started to walk back down the long hall that Edward and I came down. "When we get to the end, take a left down the stairs," she said barley above a whisper. I looked back at Edward who was watching Molly with scrutiny. Then he glanced at me without any expression.

Just as I was about to turn the corner to retreat down a long line of stairs I saw him give me a look which clearly read, "Disobey and I will kill you."


	4. Chapter 4: Beyond Imaginations

Thank you once again for all the reviews. I appreciate your thoughts and opinions on the story.

**Missy B Girl:** Thank you for your long comments. I love them! I'm sorry for the stressful scenes to you. And I didn't notice the "selfish and shellfish" when I wrote the chapter but that is funny. I might just keep it there to ease the tension as you said. I hope you continue to keep reading.

**Tratschwelle4:** Hello! I'm glad to know you live in Germany! I would love your help with some of the my German wording. If I need some help I'll leave a couple words at the end of the chapter for my next chapter and you can tell me how to say them in a review if you like. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Understatment:** Hi! Thank you for reviewing my chapters. I know Edward can be quite mean sometimes. I know my story is different and therefore I don't expect a whole lot of people to jump onto this story, but I like writing it so I will continue. Thank you for your reviews!

**Flynnstones:** Hey! Thank you for you encouragement. I do wish for more reviews, but I know this is not your average story and a lot of people like average.

**Rumpelsinki:** What's up? I'm glad you like the story. Hope you keep reading.

**Koolisity: **What's goin' on? I'm happy to have you as an avid reader! Here is your new chapter.

A quick hello to all of you who continue to read! Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think.

I walked obediently wherever Molly directed me to go. We went down a long stone stairwell that seemed to go deeper and deeper and was only dimly lit by small lights in the wall. I could sense the wealthy air and décor deteriorating as we got closer and closer to the servant's corridor.

I could see the stark difference in appearance between the servant's living and the wealthy living. It was painfully obvious that this part of the Inn was for the lowly and therefore did not reflect the richness of the privileged.

The walls were a peeling brown and the floors were made up of cold stones that were uprooted in some places. One would have to be very careful so as not to trip on one of them. The air down here was colder, not as welcoming as the above region, which gave the place a sort of gloomy and low-spirited atmosphere.

I put my hands to my shoulders in a shiver.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, there was a broad wooden door and I heard the hard command of the woman from behind me say, "Stop."

I instantly stopped and watched as she walked past me taking something out of her pocket. Another key. She put it into the lock and with a click opened the door.

She motioned for me to head along inside through the door. I was hesitant of what might be on the other side of the door, but submissively did as I was told. Once inside, the sight I saw frankly took my breath away and I promptly froze in my steps.

Much to my great surprise, the inside of this room looked nothing like the horrors I had dreamed up in my head for it to be. It was very bright, and open. Its thin ,light wooden high ceilings rose up to great heights. The walls too were made up of the same light colored wood with small perfectly centered windows that let the first rays of the sunlight in.

In the center of the room there sat an enormous pool of water, fit for a whole camp to bath in, although it was empty now. I could see the steam rolling of the water that sat calmly and perfectly still, just waiting to be plunged into. It was the most beautiful sight.

I had never before had a bath. Only a quick rinse in the showers we, as labors, were allowed. My mind raced with excitement. I wondered if I should jump in or was there something I must first do.

Molly smiled and with an approving wave of her hand she fulfilled my great desire. My eyes sparkled as I looked from her to the pool of water. And with a quick sprint, as fast as my feet would go, I hurried over to the pool. There was one large stair in the water that lined the pool of water at its entrance. I stepped on it first, letting the warm soothing water come to my hamstrings.

I smiled with pure ecstasy. This was more than anyone could ask for. I closed my eyes and slowly lowered myself into the warm water. My hair floated beside me as I went in till the water was up to the bottom tips of ears. My skin prickled and formed sensational goose bumps at the heat of the water. I wiggled my toes on the soft stone below me and smiled a girlish smile.

'So this was the luxuries of which the other women spoke. They were absolutely right when they said it was unlike anything imaginable. Only, one would have to experience it first hand to truly know and confirm it.'

I bounced a little in the pool of warm water that swirled around my body creating ripples and small waves in the water that slushed along the sides of the pool. 'Perhaps working for an Admiral would not be so bad if one considered the benefits,' I thought. This small benefit was enough to keep me. For a while at least.

I smiled again to myself as I took a deep breath of air, jumped a little and let myself fall beneath the surface of the water. I lingered under for a small moment before coming back up to stand on my feet. I was not used to holding my breath under water.

Waving and gliding my arms around in the water I suddenly remembered Molly's presence. Quickly I turned around and saw her sitting at the edge of the pool with her dress roll up just slightly above her knees. She dangled her legs over the edge of the pool, letting her feet sit comfortably in the water on the large step of the pool. She smiled at me when we made eye contact.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

I was at a loss for words as many appreciative sayings jumbled into my head at once and I could not choose which to say. So I just nodded with a smile.

"He said you would. Especially considering what you've been through in the labor camps. I've never worked in that part of these grounds, but I've heard it's just awful. Master Cullen said you would appreciate this bathing corridor."

I could see Edward's face in my mind with a devious smirk on lips as she talked about him. Although I could not find it in my heart to hate him at the moment given the sweet blessing I was enjoying at his hands. And although I knew he could never truly understand how much this meant to me, I felt a great gratitude towards him.

"And he also said I was to give your hair a trim." My eyes widen a little as I backed away from her slightly. She gave me a puzzled look. "Why do you back away? Have I said something to offend you?"

"You mean to cut my hair?" I asked still backing slowly away in the water. My hair was a comfort to me, I couldn't imagine losing it all in one sitting.

"Only a few small trims at the bottom . Master Cullen gave me strict orders not to cut too much off. Just enough for it to be healthy. He's seems to be fascinated with it. Normally when I see the slaves he travels with they are completely shaven. So in a way you're quite fortunate that he's allowed you to keep yours for now."

"For now?" I asked in a suspicious tone.

"Well I can't say whether he'll let you keep it forever, but for now he instructed me to only cut the ends. It is pretty. I say it would be a shame to cut such hair."

Unconsciously I was holding my hair tightly in my hands possessively and had not noticed the tight grip I had until I felt a twang of pain on my scalp. Quickly I let go and inched a little closer to the woman. "So, you will not cut off my hair entirely."

"No," she said with a smile. "I will do as Master has asked." She turned slightly and grabbed something from behind her. I saw that it was a small cloth and small round bar of soap. "Here," she said holding it out to me, "I'm sure you'd like to scrub yourself."

I inched over to her and when just a few feet away I reached out and took the cloth and soap. I rubbed the soap on the dry rag but it felt rough and did not have the desired effect I thought it should have. Molly giggled taking the soap and cloth from me, "here," she said first dapping the rag and soap into the water and then rubbing them together. A rich foam was then produced. 'I knew I was doing something wrong.' "Turn around I'll get your back," she said holding the cloth up waiting for me to turn.

I turned and took a seat between her legs on the large step. I felt her scrub my back in a roundabout motion. The feeling was glorious. I had never been pampered before in my life. I closed my eyes as she grabbed my hair and flipped it around to my front to wash my upper neck. Once finished she dipped the soapy cloth in the water and squeezed it on my foam filled back. I could smell the sweet aroma of the soap as suds swirled around me every time she dunked the cloth.

I heard her soap up the rag again. She reached around and held it out to me. I took the rag and thoroughly enjoyed washing and scrubbing different parts of my body. I could feel layers of dirt being removed as I soaped my rag many times and washed my body.

Finally when I was finished Molly stood up and walked over to the far corner of the room where there was a shelf of drying towels. But my eyes quickly landed on the toilet next to the towels. I didn't want to go in the pool, but I wondered if I was allowed to use that toilet. It seemed too clean and untouched for someone like me. Molly was back in a moment standing over me while holding out the towel.

Sadly I slowly stepped out of the magnificent pool and took the towel rapping it around myself. The cool air felt somewhat good against my freshly clean hot skin. Molly then held out a small thin black dress. "You may wear this."

I took the dress with gratitude. It was nice I would not have to return to Edward in the manner in which I left him. "May I use the toilet?" I asked somewhat shy that the answer would undoubtedly be no.

"Of course!" she said smiling. "In fact, this is the only toilet you may use." I smiled in relief and hurried over to it. I quickly did my business not even embarrassed that Molly stood there humming a tune while rinsing out the rag I had used to clean myself. I was used to doing my business with other women present. I did not have the luxury of waiting for my privacy. That was something I learned very quickly in the camps.

Once finished, I quickly dried myself the rest of the way and then slipped the dress over my head. It fit quite nicely. It came just below my knees and clung to my thin figure. Not too tightly, but just enough for it to be comfortable. The fabric too was very easygoing against my now soft and sensitive skin.

"You look better," Molly said looking me up and down. "Before you looked very unhappy, and frightened. For a moment I thought Master Cullen had beaten you wretchedly before handing you over to me. But when I saw no bruises I concluded you were just having a rough day."

"Just because there were no bruises doesn't mean he didn't beat me. He could have easily done so."

Molly snorted, "No. Not possible. If Master Cullen had beaten you there would be clear and obvious signs, make no mistake about that." In her hand she held up a brush. I turned my back to her contemplating her words. 'Would he ever beat me like that? Should I displease him, would my body be covered in bruises for all to see?' This frightened me.

I felt her softly comb through my wet tangles. It felt nice to have someone comb through tangles that had not be brushed since my being delivered to this place. I could only imagined what it looked like before. A dry haystack of tangles curls piled on top of each other.

My mind jumped a little as I heard the snipping sound of scissors. "Calm down," she said, "it's only the bottom. And hold still if you want it even." I slightly turned to see what she was cutting off but she responded by placing her hand on my head and turning it roughly back to position. "Stay," she said, "Master Cullen won't be pleased with uneven hair and might just have me cut it all off completely."

At this thought I straightened my back and stood completely still barely even breathing. Until she heaved a sigh, "there, finished. Go take a look."

"Take a look?" I repeated.

"The mirror," she said pointing to a long slender piece of glass in the corner near the toilet. I walked slowly to it. I had not seen my reflection in years. What would I look like? I reached up and touched my face. My skin did not feel deformed but I was still apprehensive of what I would see. I slowly came into view of the mirror and gasped slightly.

My long brown hair fell silkily across my shoulders. My skin was a beautiful light brown that matched with my now twinkling brown eyes. How much I had grown since the last time I had seen myself this clear. I smiled and twirled around in my dress.

Molly chuckled, "Well? What do you think?"

"Oh its lovely Molly. Thank you," I said running to her and wrapping my arms around her. "This has been the best day of my life," I whispered in her ear while small tears leaked from my eyes.

"Hey there," she said rubbing my back, "there's no need for any of that." I sniffed and looked at her.

"It's just so much more than I could ever imagine. I don't mean to be emotional but I never would have imagined anything so great, so wonderful, it's," my voice cut off as I was at a loss for words.

She smiled at me and ran her hands through my hair. "Come on, let me show you the kitchens I'm sure Admiral will be shortly calling for his breakfast soon." I nodded and followed her out of the bathing corridor.

Previously I had believed that the book room was going to be my favorite room, but now I had second thoughts. The bathing corridor was a most glorious and magnificent room. I couldn't dream that any other room could be as lovely or rewarding.

We walked up the stairwell that we came down. Somehow now they didn't seem as cold and depressing as they had been on my way down them. I felt a certain comfort down here away from everything else. It was quite calm and tranquil. When at the top of the stairs Molly stepped in front of me and opened the door for us to go through.

I slowly took a step from the cold stone stair to the smooth marble floor of the upper level. The dream was over. It was now time to embrace the thick arrogance of the rich and privileged. Although I thoroughly enjoyed my private time.

Molly showed me all around the work stations. They were amazingly huge and full of life. Everyone was bustling around in panic. Pots and pans clanked against each other. I could hear the sizzling steaming sound of something hitting an oiled filled pan. "Behind you!" One of them shouted at me in a rush to get by.

Molly moved me out of the way of the crazy commotion, but I found a small corner of the massive kitchen to catch my breath. I had gone through a separate door into the pastry region of the kitchen. It was a lot quieter and I found it calming compared to commotions in the main kitchen.

"You'll get used to the craziness," I heard a man say in a deep kind voice. I looked to the man that had been standing quietly at my right. His attention was focused on the beautiful white cake in front of him that he was slowly icing with great care.

I found it fascinating. I had never tried the pastries of the rich but I heard they were brilliantly designed and tasted delicious. Curious about it I asked, "how long did it take you to make that?"

He chuckled a little. "This is an apricot almond torte. Very popular among most. This particular dessert takes a good five hours. Normally I would not spend so much time on a pastry, but this one is very important."

"It looks delicious," I said feeling my mouth water for a taste of the creamy light frosting he was gliding over its edges.

"Oh it is I can assure you. In celebration of the Admiral Cullen's visit I'm making his favorite. He adores this dessert." I smiled at the man and then looked at the pastry again. "Care to try it?" He asked. My eyes widened at his words.

"Truly?" I asked with surprise.

"Well not a plateful, just a small taster to confirm my brilliant skills." I laughed a little at his confidence and nodded. He cut a very thin sliver off and placed it on a small napkin for me. I took it and lifted it to my nose to smell its sweetness. Then quickly I shoved the entire slice in my mouth.

I moaned in pure joy as the flavors burst one by one in my mouth. The creaminess of the frosting, the sugary jelly taste of apricot filling and the small saltly almonds that crunched in my mouth. "Hmmmm," I said closing my eyes while savoring every shred of the torte in my mouth.

"Delicious, is it not?" I nodded to baker as I opened my eyes to him, only to suddenly realize that it was not him speaking. In fact the baker was holding his head down in submission as the entire kitchen had gone silent to a certain sudden presence.

It was Edward's voice.

**Edward's Point of Veiw:**

I sat comfortably seated in my study. My eyes grew very tired and board with looking at the constant papers. Some were for my traveling arrangements, some were for slaves at my manner that needed renewal identification papers, and some were for those whom I was choosing to let go. However I was not as cruel as others were in letting my slaves go.

The slaves I let go were either suffering from an ongoing sickness or too old to work. Most admirals would send them to the gas chambers, but I choose to send them to a small back house where they were granted a small amount of freedom and could live the rest of their lives doing small amounts of work. Work such as ironing, or hand washing my suits. Most of the ones I sent there only had a year or less to live.

It was only fair I let them enjoy their last times on earth.

I heaved a sigh. I hated this boring paper work. I'd much rather being playing with my new toy. Speaking of which, where is she? It doesn't make sense that a girl as stubborn as she has not been sent to me by now. I expected her to be too difficult to deal with and then I would get to teach her a nice lesson. But I haven't heard anything.

I felt a sudden twinge of suspicion. What if she's escaped? What if she's gotten lost? What if she was beaten to a pulp for mouthing off and is sitting in some hidden corner? I shook my head at my worries as I tried to calm my fears. Besides, there's no reason I should be worried about her getting beat. She would have many in her future.

She is a slave after all.

Perhaps I just needed to wait longer. Sooner or later she would be sent to me. It was not possible for her to behave this long with out frustrating those around her enough to be sent to me.

My eyes traveled down a few more papers, although I didn't really do anything with them it was more of a way to get through the irritatingly slow passage of time. A few minutes went by.

Twenty minutes went by.

An hour!

I finally stood from my seat and walked to the exit. I yanked the door open to see the small little boy standing outside whom I had hired to retrieve Bella when I called for her. "You!" I shouted to the young boy. "Come here!"

Quickly he ran over and stood shakily in front of me. "How may I assist you Sir?" He asked in his young squeaky voice. He was but only five.

"Retrieve Bella and bring her to me this instant." He nodded and I watched him quickly scamper off towards the bathing corridors. Would she still be in there? I didn't think so. Why should she? Although I guess I couldn't blame her. It was clear she hadn't had one before in her life.

I shut my door and lingered back to my desk, waiting for her arrival. I look at the my watch as a few minutes went by.

I heaved a sigh of anger. Where is she! I reached into my pocket and pulled out a cigar, placed it to my lips and lit it. I breathed in deeply and then let a river of smoke flow from my mouth.

Finally I heard the soft knock at my door. "Enter," I said instantly. My eyes were glued to the entrance waiting for her. I would be satisfied with one look, just to know she was still mine and belong to me.

A small figure crept from around the door. I held my breath to see her, but to my disappointment and absolute rage it was not her. It was the young boy I sent for her. I bolted up from my chair in pure anger. "Where is she!" I hissed through gritted teeth.

"I looked for her Sir," he shuddered out, "but I could not find her. I looked in the bathing corridors, and hallways, and I even asked the guards."

I glared at him as I threw my chair out of my way. Where could she be? If she escaped I would find her and beat her till near death.! If she is hiding from me she will regret it! I stormed up to the young boy seething at the thoughts of her escaping from me right under my nose. "And have you checked the kitchens?"

I saw the young boy's eyes grow wide with nervousness, as it was clear he had forgotten to check this area. Inside this brought me some joy and relief that there was still a place to look, but my outer expressions were that of anger.

He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. "No, Sir, I did not check the kitchens." He put his head down in defeat. On a normal day I would have been furious with him and beaten him where he stood, but on this occasion I had another goal in mind. Bella. I had to find her first, then I would deal with the boy.

I placed a hand on his shoulder to which he jumped a little. "Due to your incompetence for the task I gave you, when I come back, we'll have a little chat about what happens to young ones that don't do their best." He shook even more but I just stormed past him off to the kitchens. I knew he was terrified but it would serve him good in the future.

My quick paced boots echoed on the hard marble floors as I walked down the long hall way. Other admirals would see me and wave with a smile, or stop to talk to me but I simply ignored them all. I was not in the mood to make conversation.

I passed the bathing corridors, then the main desk until I was on the other side of the inn where the kitchens were located. I walked into the main dining room of the inn where I saw a couple admirals sitting down to a light breakfast. I recognized some of them from previous business, but I was in no mood to give them the proper greeting.

I turned my head away from them and walked past the dining tables towards the back where I would find the entrance to the kitchens. Some watched me with curiosity and confusion as I made my way through the two double doors to the kitchen. I do admit I too would be quit confused if I saw such a thing.

I pushed through the doors to which I heard the screech of an old man's cry as the sudden swing of the door had hit his old and fragile body. I looked at him with anger to which he instantly put his head down in submission. I would have kicked him to the ground where he stood due the blind anger I harbored for this wild goose chase I was on for a _slave!_ Of all things! A dirty disgusting slave! Not to mention, a slave should be in reaching distance at all times! I would make this clear when she was mine again.

I searched the room frantically but irritatingly saw no sign of her. I heaved in anger. Suddenly my eyes landed on Molly. Molly! I stormed towards her and at first contact I yanked her by her hair and pulled her face close to mine.

"You worthless thing!" I shouted in anger. I threw her to the ground. "Where is she!" Molly had dropped the small plate of food she had been preparing onto the hard floor.

"Please," she said cowering before me, "I know not of what you speak of my master."

Wrong answer.

I kick her and reached down and pulled her up again. "Bella!" I screamed at her, "you were supposed to not take your eyes off her!"

She quivered in my presence with light tears stinging her lashes. "Master she is over in the pastry corridor," she said pointing to a small door at the far end of the kitchen that led into the dessert region. The Kitchens where so massive they were divided into specific areas for certain types of food.

I had forgotten this. Letting my anger slightly subside in a twinge of regret I released her quickly. As she quivered before me, I felt the slight need to apologize to her for my uncalled for anger.

But my pride would not allow me to.

I looked at the contents of scattered food on the floor that she dropped when I had grabbed her so roughly. It was clear she must have been preparing my breakfast anticipating I would call for it soon. She always did like to prepare early for her assignments.

With my boot I kicked a small grape that sat on the floor letting it roll towards her. "Clean this mess up," I said as I strolled past her to the entrance of the dessert region. I slowly opened the doubled doors and peeked inside. I prepared myself for another disappointment but was thoroughly relived when my eyes landed on the unique beauty.

She stood there smiling at the pastry chef whose name was Charmen. He was handing her a piece of a sweet pastry that he was preparing to her on a napkin. She took it in excitement and held it close to her. I watched as she first smelled it and then smiled. Suddenly much to my surprise, she shoved the entire thing in her mouth.

I had expected her to take small bits of the pastry but she wasted no time in savoring the entire thing at once. I smirked a little at this. She moved quite quickly.

After a moment of listening to her excited moaning I decided to make my entrance, despite the sounds being pleasing to my ears. "Delicious, is it not?" I asked. She was in fact eating one of my favorite desserts which I hopped to have tonight after dinner. She also did not get my permission to eat, therefore should not be. However I knew her first line of argument would be to say that I never told her not to eat.

She nodded to Charmen not realizing that it was me that spoke. But when she finally opened her eyes and saw that Charmen's head was bowed in submission and he was not the one who spoke, she quickly froze and then turned around to me.

I had to tighten my jaw extremely hard so as not to make a joke out of the sight before me. Her cheeks were stuffed full of the delightful creamy torte which gave her the appearance of a hamster. Although I did not want her to take this moment as a joke. It certainly was not appeasing to me that I just spent the last hour chasing after a dirty slave.

I took in her appearance. Well, she wasn't dirty anymore, in fact she looked very pleasing. Her dark curls were neatly combed and framed her face well. Her attire was much better than her dirt stained body. Though I did not like the dried dirt on her bare body before, I did appreciate that which was under it. I'm sure she would look much better with out the dress, but it was what was appropriate and proper.

I happen to like the rule book.

**Bella's point of View: **

I put my hands to my mouth to shield the big wad of cake that was in it. I chewed quickly and swallowed hard.

"I don't recall you asking to eat," he said with a warning look. I felt a nervousness drop into my stomach.

"I don't recall you saying I couldn't," I replied in a small voice, "Sir," I added on to the end hopping he wouldn't get too mad. Or worse, beat me.

He let his finger slide down the side of the freshly made Torte's frosting and then slipped his frosting covered finger in his mouth. "Remember I said, if you didn't get permission, you shouldn't do it." I sat there for a moment looking into his eyes that had grown softer towards me ever since I called him Sir. Perhaps it was a power thing.

He straightened himself and pulled tightly at the bottom of his uniform to pull a few wrinkles that had bunched up. He then took his fedora off with one hand and with the other hand he brushed his fingers through his golden locks. With a sigh he returned his hat and looked at me with all seriousness.

He looked as if he'd just finished running a marathon. He looked beat and tired. Was his paperwork really that tiring? He glanced me up and down once more before looking in the direction of the pastry chef I had grown very fond of. "Return to your wok. I expect a torte tonight with my dinner. Get rid of that one and you are to make a new one, one that is unspoiled. I will not eat from the same torte as a slave."

"Yes Sir," he said taking the beautifully decorated tort and tossing it in a nearby trash. I couldn't believe he just got rid of it! It was a brilliantly made and delightful cake. I looked at Edward with disbelief. 'He's so shellfish! Rude! And cruel! It had taken him long hours to make the dessert to the Admiral which he simply did not even appreciate.'

I watched as he instantly started to get started on another torte.

"And you," he said looking at me, "come." He turned without waiting for me to reply. I looked at the chef with a sad look of sorrow and wished I could apologize to him properly but there was no time. I quickly followed Edward.

I did not understand why he came looking for me in the first place. I thought he said he was going to send for me, not come get me. And why did he look so stressed? I thought he was busy with paperwork. And he certainly had no right to treat the chef that way.

Was he always this ridiculous?

I followed him out of the pastry area into the main kitchen where a majority of the food was prepared. I saw Molly whose eyes looked sad and slightly terrified when she saw Edward. I wondered if he'd done something to her. She was holding a plate of food when Edward approached her.

Edward looked back at me, "take the plate that Molly has prepared for me and follow. You stay here Molly," he said looking at her with a sort of sad expression, " I will not be needing your services at the moment." He turned to leave but then looked back at Molly again, "thank you for your services." With that he quickly turned and left the kitchen, but I couldn't help but think his thank you sounded more like an apology.

I went up to Molly and took the plate that she held out to me. She then went to a nearby counter and handed me a glass of wine. "He likes wine with all his meals, for the most part," she said slightly smiling at me although it looked forced.

"Are you ok?" I asked with a small whisper. Something was terribly wrong with her. She was not the giddy girl I had known and come to love.

"Of course," she said turning away. She put her hand to her hair and massaged her head. "Nothing I can't handle."

"But Molly-" I started to say as I saw her put her hand to her cheek to wipe a running tear. She quickly wiped it away and waved me off.

"I'm fine, now off with you Bella," she said in a stern voice, "do not keep our Master waiting for his breakfast." I sadly gave up and turned away to leave the kitchen.

I now highly suspected that Edward must've done something to her. But why? Why would he hurt her? It was not in her personality to be cruel to anyone or hurt them. She was very obedient and kind. How could he find anything to punish her for? I glared at the ground as I walked behind him carrying his food and drink.

I should like very much to spit in his food. He did not deserve the kind people he had around him, which he easy treated like dogs. How could this man and I ever get along? I could not live like this! I could not stand by him and watch him treat kind people this way and just simply not say or do anything.

In the midst of thinking and blindly following him we suddenly came to a stop and I looked up. We had stopped at his study. Standing to the side of the door was a young boy whom I'd never seen before. He did not look much older than five.

"I see you managed to guard the room well, at least you are slightly useful," Edward said to him."

"I can be very useful," the young boy said in a pleading way. "Please forgive me for not finding you slave." My thoughts jumped at this. Was Edward looking for me all this time? Was that why he was so angry? "I have had time to think of my bad actions, I will not do it again Sir. I will be the best guard you ever had." He straightened himself and put his hand to his head in a saluting manner.

Edward laughed mockingly at him, "so I see," he took a key from his back pocket and unlocked the door, "very well young one. I will pardon you this once." The little boy smiled a wide smile and let out a sigh of relief. Edward looked at me and then at his study.

I wondered if he wanted me to go inside. He said I was never to go in.

"I give you permission this once to come into my study with me Bella." I looked at him in slight surprise. I expected him to yank his food from my hands and slam the door in my face.

I walked slowly inside and he shut the door behind me, locking it. This made me a little uneasy. I had never been locked alone with a man before. And it was a bit unnerving that it was Edward Cullen.

He walked past me and took a seat at a near by table, glancing at a few papers. Then he scrambled the few papers together, stacked them and set them off to the side.

"Serve me Bella," he said motioning to the empty spot in front of himself that he just cleared. Slowly, and calmly I walked the short distance across his study. Had I not been so nervous, I would have embraced the exquisiteness of the room as I had the first time I laid eyes on it.

I leaned over and shakily set the glass of wine down first and then the plate of food. It was a simple meal but it looked appetizing. Its contents where that of fruit, cheese, toasted rosemary bread with butter and a slice of thin meat. It smelled heavenly. He looked at the plate and smiled. Without even a glance in my direction he reached for the roll of silverware that was placed neatly on the side of his plate.

He placed the napkin that was around the silverware on his lap. Before he started on his meal he reached for his glass of wine and took a small sip. "hmm," he said with a smile, "German wine."

I looked at him in disgust. How could he sit there and eat a meal not evening thinking of the pain he just caused to others? I was furious with him. I wanted to take his plate of food and throw it in his face and tell him what a horrid man he was. He reached for his fruit first and popped a grape into his mouth. Then he shoved a slice of white cheese in his mouth with a bit of bread that made a crackling sound as he chewed.

"How can you sit there and eat as if you've done nothing wrong!" I blurted out when it became too much for me to keep in. Edward's face jerked in my direction at the sudden interruption of his silent meal.

He looked surprised for a moment before he then dismissed it and returned to his meal. "Be silent. I will not discuss such matters with you."

"There is nothing to discuss, what you did was wrong." I knew I was treading on thin ice but I was tired of holding my tongue all the time. Edward looked up at me and gave me a cautioning look.

"Last time. Be silent." He then returned to his meal again.

"I will not!" I said letting my anger and temper get the better of me. "Your cruelty is something that can not be ignored. You walk around as if you are so much better than us and you treat those who care for you needs so carefully with brutality. You do not deserve them! You don't deserve life! You are cruel and evil!" I took a deep breath from my outburst.

Edward did not react exactly as I thought he would. He calmly continued to eat his meal as if he had heard nothing at all. As if I had obeyed his command to be silent. I watched as he shoved a piece of meat in his mouth and chewed it slowly not looking at me at all. Then he took another long sip of his wine.

Was he going to say anything? Or was he just going to pretend I wasn't there?

"I also do not know what you did to Molly, but how could you do anything to such a kindhearted girl? She serves you well and you treat her like an animal."

Edward looked at me for another moment, "Is it Molly then who is having this displeasing effect on you?" I sensed he was not pleased with me and wished to blame Molly for it.

I choose not to respond to this comment. I did not want him to harm Molly for the sake of me. She was my new and only friend, and I did not wish her any injury.

"Your silence is very reassuring," he said with a devious smirk. Finally when he had finished all the contents on his plate and drained the last of his wine he looked at me without expression.

"Bella, take the dishes to the kitchen and then you are to return." I was surprised at this. Was he not going to address my outburst at all? I looked at him with confusion. His voice did not sound angry or condescending in the least. It truly was as if it never happened.

I gave him a strange look but went forward to take his plate. I grabbed his empty glass of wine and plate. I slowly walked towards the door wondering if he would say something at the last moment before I left. But he never did.

I exited his study and made my way to the kitchens truly flabbergasted that he had made no comment after I had directly disobeyed his command. I thought he would at least give me a slap, but he pretended as if nothing happened.

I quickly dropped off the dirty dishes not staying to talk much to the others as they were busy rushing around with pots, pans of hot oil, and dishes of food. I did not want to interfere with them and neither did I want to disobey Edward's command to come back.

I left quickly and made my way back to his study. Once there I saw that the doors were closed and the small boy that had the job of guarding his study was there.

He looked at me and put his eyes slightly to the ground. "Mr. Cullen told me to tell you to return to his chambers. He will be there."

I thought for a moment before making my way towards his chamber. I didn't have a lot of time to think before I was at his chamber door knocking on it.

"Enter," came a rough voice. I slowly turned the knob and peeked my head in. He was sitting at his desk putting out a smoking cigar in his ashtray. "Come in Bella," he said looking at me with all seriousness. I stumbled in with the feeling of apprehension. I had the feeling something would happen.

I was in the room, but I stood near the door.

"Come here," he said lifting his index finger and curling it towards himself. All my senses where in complete alert and uneasiness. Everything was telling me to take my chance and run through the door in which I came, but I knew this would not serve me well as he would have me brought back to him in one instant.

I walked slowly over to him and stopped right in front of the chair where he sat. My senses where correct in the sensing that he was still angry about my outburst and something was going to happen the moment I was within reaching distance of him.

His hands quickly lashed out for me and pulled me to him. I gasped and tried to pull slightly away, however I was not surprised that I could not. I knew he was going to do what he wanted to do whether I put up a fight or not. Although I wished I had more strength against him.

"On your knees," he said gripping my forearm. My knees? When I hesitated he forced me down. "On your knees!" he shouted in what I considered to be his held back anger from my disobedience. My ears where ringing from the loudness and my heart was pounding in alarm. I bent my knees to the ground sitting between his spread legs.

Before I could think he pulled out a rope, took my arms and tied them tightly to the legs of his chair which forced me to lean into his spread legs. I was utterly repulsed by the position but my fear greatly outweighed my repugnance.

Once I was secure and could not escape, he closed his legs tightly around my head squeezing hard. I let out a small scream as I felt as if my head would spilt. But my scream was muffled in his legs and the cloth of his pants.

"Be silent," I heard him say, purposely uttering the same command he had given to me before. The one I had disobeyed.

I shook my head but could not get free. My hands were tied tightly and I could not pull away from the pain. He squeezed his legs tighter around my head and I couldn't help but squeal again shedding a small tear between his legs.

"Be silent!" He yelled again. I clamped my lips shut so as not to make a sound. It was the only way to end my hell. After several minutes of sitting there between his legs I felt the pain loosen. He let my head go by stretching his legs apart. I breathed in the cool air again instead of the warm condensed smell of his pants. My chin lingered in the small area on the chair in front of his privates.

I heard him chuckle a little. "Good girl. I knew you'd get it eventually." I couldn't bear to look at him. This was beyond humiliating and degrading. My head throbbed with pain and I had to force myself not to cry, however a few tears trickled down.

He let me hiccup a few cries before he quickly reached down and brushed the tears away with the back of his hand. He ran his fingers through my hair from the top hairs of my forehead to my shoulders where it lay.

"There is no need to cry Bella. You learned your lesson. You should consider yourself lucky it was not you I sent to the gas chambers." I considered his words for a moment when they finally hit me. What did he mean by I was not the _one_ whom he sent to the chambers?

I looked up at him with tear stained cheeks. He looked down at me and smiled at my position. "Of course you question is, whom did I send instead of you. I will ease your curiosity. Molly."

My breath caught in my throat and my eyes widened in absolute horror. Molly? He sent Molly to the chambers?

"I thought her influence on you was not adequate. It was clear that after you were in her presence you displayed very disrespectful behavior."

I yanked my arms on the chair to get myself free, if only to punch him where it hurt, however his weight was too much to even get a little freedom.

"How could you?" I sobbed. She was my only true friend. She was the closest I had to a friend in such a long a time.

"I believe you should thank yourself and your temper. I told her before I sent her there that it was because of you. She cried when I told her, her life would be over in a matter of minutes. She screamed when I shut the door and left her in there for the air to be sucked from her lungs."

I put my head down and started to sob.

Edward leaned forward pushing his lower part towards the back of his chair staring straight into my eyes, "I know how close you've grown to her in such a small amount of time. How does that make you feel Bella? To know you killed her with your disobedience. Had you been better behaved, this would have never happened." I closed my eyes a started to cry not caring anymore about dignity or pride.

There was a knock on the door to which Edward slightly looked up. He smiled at me and lifted my dejected chin up rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

"If you could take your disobedience back, would you?" He asked in a soft whisper, his warm breath gently gliding across my face. I looked up into his icy eyes with regret as I imagined Molly's lifeless body. The pain she must have suffered. It was my fault.

I nodded my head. I would never cause any pain to my new friend. My now ceased friend.

Edward smiled at me again. "I hope you have learned from this. Come in," he said releasing my chin and sitting up. The door opened and I heard someone's feet approaching. I did not bother looking to see who it was or even to fix my degrading position. Normally I would have felt the need to dignify myself a little but instead I put my head down and silently began to cry again in honor of Molly's death.

"Thank you," I heard Edward say as he took something from the person standing behind me. "Molly," he added on.

My ears perked at the name. Had he spoken the name that I thought I heard? My head lifted a little as I looked up at Edward who was flipping through a pile of letters which I gathered was his mail.

I took this moment to jerk around as much as my tied arms would allow. Molly smiled down at me with sadness at the position I was in. However I just looked at her in complete shock.

I looked at Edward and then her. And then Edward and then her. Molly looked at me as if I had suddenly gone insane. However Edward just smiled a wicked grin without even looking at me as he nonchalantly flipped through his mail.

"That will be all Molly," he said without looking at me at all. She nodded and left quickly giving me a small smile as she left.

I stared at him in disbelief! How could he be so cruel? How did he know exactly where to hit me? How did he know that Molly's death would cause me so much pain? Finally Edward sighed, set his mail on his desk and looked at me.

"She's so helpful. One of the best workers here I'd say. What do you think?" I glared at him for a moment but quickly hid it as I did not wish him to act on his treacherous lies. I was speechless. Having lost my friend so quickly and then gain her back so suddenly had thrown my emotions into confusion. I was not sure what to feel.

Edward laughed, "although you entertain me Bella, I have to make sure you benefited well from this lesson. It was not as if I did not think of doing away with Molly to get to you, I simply just had slightly more control this time. However, that does not happen often. Did you learn your lesson? Or do I need to act on my, what you would call, cruel intentions?"

I nodded my head again.

"Good," he said smiling. He reached down and undid the ties on my hands. I pulled my arms to myself rubbing my wrists. Edward again ran his fingers through my curls and then stood stretching his body in front of me. He straightened his uniform and looked around his room. "I'm glad this was a success. My goal is not to hurt you, it is to teach you. However, if that involves pain then so be it."

He walked past me to the far side of the room where his bathroom was, opened the door and closed it behind himself. I heard him relieve himself in the silence of the room and then quickly return zipping his pants while coming out.

I heard his hard steps make their way back over to my sitting position. He picked up his fedora that had been lying across his desk and placed it on his head. He reached down and rubbed the top of my head like a dog. "Do not look so dejected Bella. It is only your first lesson of many to come."

I looked at him with horror. "How can you treat people this way?" I asked with a whisper.

"I don't. I treat slaves this way." He bent down on his hinge legs in front of me and looked at me from beneath the rim of his hat. "By the way, have I told you how much I like you attire? You cleaned up well. I never got to express that to you properly until now due to the need for your immediate punishment." I looked away from him as he was giving me a look I had never seen before.

It was an attractive look, but I was not used it. I was never looked at this way. He grabbed my chin and turned it back to himself. "Do not look away when I speak to you." He gave me the attractive look again and I felt my cheeks flush a little. What was he doing? He looked my face over and then leaned in close to me. I felt goose bumps of pleasure flood my neck and I felt his hot breath on the tip of my left ear. "Your smell has most certainly improved as well, not like a public restroom anymore. And do you appreciate your hair that I so kindly let you keep?

I looked at him and unconsciously reached up to touch my hair.

He too reached up and grabbed a fist full of my hair from my hand and rubbed it through his fingers. "I'm sure it would fetch a fine price for work materials." I leaned away from him in horror. His eyes gleamed at me.

Finally he stood and smiled again. "Stand Bella." I instantly stood and looked at him with confusion. What game was he playing? "I am glad you can be tamed. I have a special privilege for you. I want you to accompany me tonight at a formal gathering."

'What?' There was no need for me to speak; my face spoke my thoughts clearly.

"This is another reason we had this lesson today. I will not have you act up tonight. You are to cater to my needs once there. If you do not please me I will act on what I feel will hurt you the most. I will strike at you in any way I please. I happen to know your fondness for Molly and the comfort you feel with her. I am pleased you found someone to make you feel more at ease in your position but I can also see it as an avenue to explore for punishment as well. My assumptions about you were correct. You are one that can be better toured emotionally than physically."

I glared at him. "You don't anything about me. Don't assume to know so much."

He snorted, "don't assume I don't. I may not know you all that well, but I have studied you and others like you for a long while."

"I am not like others," I said wanting to separate myself. He smiled looking away in disbelief.

"You don't know when to quit do you? Do you have to have a response to everything?"

"You do. Why shouldn't i?"

"Because you are a slave, and I'm a master. And I did not ask you for your opinion. I thought you would be a bit more agreeable considering the privilege I gave you." I looked at him with confusion. What privilege?

"If tying me to a chair and forcing my face into your- your- pants, was a privilege then I suppose I will never be agreeable." Edward laughed a loud.

"No Bella. That was my privilege. The privilege for you of which I spoke was your bath." I flushed a little not knowing where to take his fist statement, but I did understand his second comment well. I suddenly realized that I did not even thank him once for the unexpected reward of my bath. Though I did not agree with many of his actions and he repulsed me a majority of the time, I did not feel right ignoring his kindness.

I turned away from him. "Thank you," I said. "For the bath and my hair."

"Did you enjoy it? I told Mary to make it a special experience for you. Besides, I could not stand your smell any longer."

"It was nice," I whispered. It felt weird to be thanking him after knowing the cruelty I knew he was capable of.

"I thought you might enjoy it. I thought-" he stopped when there was a loud grumble from my stomach. Even I widened my eyes a little at its loud interruption. It was early noon and I had watched him eat his breakfast, but had not yet had anything of my own to eat except for a thin bite of cake.

I put my arms to my stomach hopping it would quiet down, however it only let out a louder grumble. Edward smirked.

"My slave is hungry isn't she? Too bad, if you hadn't had already eaten today I wouldn't mind feeding you." I looked at him with misunderstanding.

"Are you delusional? I haven't eaten. I watched you devour each of your courses but never had my own."

"You did eat. Without my permission, but you did eat. Remember that slice of cake?" He said with a sly beam. I looked at him in disbelief. That was what he spoke of? "If you had asked me for something to eat, or even to try _my_ pastry I probably would have let you. But you went behind my back and ate without asking."

"I did not know you were so anal about it." Edward shifted his weight to another foot as he did not like my choice of rude words.

"I am anal about anything that is mine," he growled. "You belong to me, which means everything involving you belongs to me. Your hair, your body, when you speak, when you eat, when you sleep. It all belongs to me. Everything you do will revolve around me and my wishes."

I rolled my eyes slightly at his arrogance. "Would you also like to know when I relieve myself? And how I wipe? And how long it takes me to finish?" I couldn't help the sarcastic tone in my voice; however he seemed to find it amusing.

"If I ask," he said with a tight grin.

"Oh, I would be glad to tell you about my bowl moments since they are directly related to your face" I said even more irritated.

"You mean to say, you don't find me attractive?" He said in his heavy German accent. "I find that hard to believe."

"You would. Your arrogance outweighs your common sense."

Edward leaned forward to my face, his eyes gleaming with something I had never seen before. He walked into me to which I backed up. For every step I took away from him, he took a couple into me. My feet started to back quickly away from him until I suddenly loss my balance, tripping backwards on my butt. I crawled away backwards on my hands but he continued to walk towards me until my back crashed into the wall.

I felt like a trapped animal as my eyes darted from side to side.

Edward leaned down and pulled me to my feet while keeping me against the wall. He smiled a devious smile as he got deathly close to me. Too close for my comfort. I turned my face away from his closeness. He didn't force me to turn back but just leaned his lips into the long of my neck. I felt his warm breath on my neck and my body seemed to want to fall into him.

He pulled away and then would repeat the process again and again. And every time my lips would part with a gasp as I gave into the feeling. He buried his face in my curls and did what I thought was impossible. He crunched me closer to the wall.

He towered above me and I could feel the warmth of his hard chest on me. He was very careful not to put his lower part to mine. In his tight grip I felt his hard breathing. When I turned to look at him his eyes were full of mischievousness. They were without a doubt very alluring. His lips looked soft and the warm breaths that came from his mouth were most delightful on my neck. I felt his arm wrap around my lower waist as he held me close to his body while pulling me towards the desk. It looked as if he would take a seat on the chair until there came a hard knock on the door.

His features suddenly turned to shock, panic and alarm as he jerked his head in the direction of the door. As if someone had caught him doing something he shouldn't be doing. Quickly he released me and smoothed the wrinkles of his uniform.

My heart was pounding, my face was flushed, and my palms were very sweaty.

"Speak!" I head him shout to the door.

"I demand you open the door this instant Admiral Cullen!" Came a demanding voice. I looked at Edward's face of shock and watched it quickly turn into a soft smirk of relief and joy.

"Enter Emmett." The door flung open to reveal an enormous man decorated in a neatly arranged uniform with many gold metals and medallions. He walked quickly up to Edward with a few hard long stomps. To my surprise he opened his arms and flung them around Edward tightly picking him up slightly off the floor. Edward groaned a little as he struggled to get his feet back on the ground.

Emmett swung him a little before setting him back on the ground. "How nice it is to see you Brother." Emmett removed his fedora and placed it under his arm. Edward too did the same with a soft smile. All the while I had been hiding behind Edward's form. "Mother is well, but she has asked when you plan to return." Emmett smiled slyly at Edward, and then punched him in the arm. "I hope you don't mind, but I promised her you would visit soon."

"Not at all. I do wish to see her and father."

"I should join you. It would be nice to get the family together for an enjoyable gathering. However I could not miss this party tonight! Chief Admiral Edward Cullen. What a mouthful. You must be pleased with your new promotion."

"I am," he said with a smile. "Although the responsibilities are tiring at times."

"Oh yes," Emmett said with a sarcastic smile while fanning his hand to his face "being a most important aspect to our government is difficult. The difficulty of being famous, adored, and having the pick of any woman even if it is just for a few hours, is just so tough isn't it?" Edward put his head down and laughed.

"You too have these things as well. Do not speak as if you do not know the difficulties of the job as well as the joys."

Emmett gave him a sly grin. "Oh, I do not deny it. I will be reveling in those joys tonight. I do delight in a good party."

Up until this moment I had managed to be invisible. Emmett tilted his head to the side and looked at me with interest. He looked at me with hardness, not at all with the pleasing features he had given to Edward.

Edward noticed and moved from in front of me to reveal me completely to Emmett. He looked me up and down and then turned to Edward. "Is this the replacement?"

"It is," he answered looking to me.

Emmett smiled at me a little which put me more at ease. I did not want him to hit me with his massive arms. "She looks defiant." Emmett smiled, and said something in German.

Edward replied back in German with a smile.

There was a moment of silence until Edward spoke up. "How does yours fair, Rosaline."

"Rose? She is well. She tends to me very well. I sent her to the bathing chambers to get cleaned for tonight. I believe she will be singing for entertainment. Does yours have any talent?" Edward looked at me with surprise and interest.

My stomached crunched as the attention turned to me. "I had not thought about having her preform tonight. Do you have any talents Bella?" I quickly shook my head. I did not want to be put on display tonight. I would be overwhelmed with nervousness.

"That's a shame," Emmett said. "Jasper was looking for a companion for his Alice. She is looking for a dance partner for tonight. Sadly her companion she did have fell ill and is unable to attend tonight."

Edward smirked at me and then at Emmett. Emmett too returned the smirk. Edward turned to me and smiled a wide smile.

"Bella, you will be dancing tonight as entertainment. It will please me." My eyes widened.

"No, I can-ca-can not dance! I have never danced before! Please don't make me Eeeeeeeaaaadmiral Cullen."

"You will learn the routine, and you will perform." I gasped in shock.

"Great!" Emmett said with joy as it was decided by Edward. "Jasper will be happy. But you should take her down there to learn the routine as soon as possible. I heard it was complicated. Which is why he was so angry Alice's partner fell ill."

Emmett smiled at Edward and then returned his hat on his slightly darker blond wavy hair that was neatly combed to the side. "I'm going to go check on Rose and get to work on some papers. I also need to have her iron my suit for tonight." Edward nodded and placed his hat on his head.

"Thank you," he said putting his arm on his brother's shoulder. "for visiting me. You have brightened my day brother." Emmett smiled and then left quickly.

Edward turned to me and looked at my frightened face. He smiled almost laughing at me. "Come, let's get you down to the studio. At least that will keep you out of trouble while I tend to some business. I'm sure you will like Alice. And your dancing tonight will make me most happy."

With that he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. It was only my first day and already my life was becoming more complicated than I could handle.

**Alright, I have to adress this review I just got today. Being the day I updated this chapter. Everyone has that one review that makes them feel like crap. Well this one got to me. I was excited to see another review, but boy did I regret reading it. I have never been openly mocked for my writing although it is something I will have to deal and get used to since I can not please everyone. As much as I would like to. "(**

**Helenasong**: This is just for you and for anyone who has felt that same. It would appear that my writing has been mocked by you and I am told by you that my stroy is a disgrace. However I am a firm believer that this site allows those whom want to, to express their own stories. I am sorry you are offended by the writing and you are probally right, I should have given my readers more warning. So I have. At the begining of chapter one. My stroy is a romance, I will keep it as romance. As for nobody believing that such characters would fall in love, that's just the point. This story is about love overcoming obsitcles. Once again if my story offended you or anyone else I am sorry. Not that I want you to stop reading I hope you stay with me, however if you don't believe in the story I would advise you to strop so as not to get offended by my story. I did not write this story for Shock value. I wrote this story because I would like to express a story that has never been done before. And I do have a plan. Thank you for you advise and opinon I aplied it and will keep it in mind when I write other stories.

Sincerily, Swirlingtorments.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward pulled me down the hallway his shoes echoing on the marble floors, mine making a slippery sound. The wound on my foot felt a great deal better after my bath and now there was only a small twinge every once in a while. The skin seemed to be healing nicely.

When Edward glanced back at me for a moment, he had a smile on his lips. He seemed excited. Completely opposite of what I was feeling. I was nervous beyond words. I had never danced before! And to think that people would be watching me, critiquing my every movement. It was nerve racking. What if I tripped? What if I could not learn the routine? Emmett had said that it was a difficult one to learn.

My breathing increased and I felt less inclined to go through with this routine. As his feet quickened my feet stumbled along. He led me until we came to a spiral hallway which we swirled around to a large door. We stopped just outside of it and Edward looked back at me again.

My body was shaking and I wondered if Edward could tell. "Before we enter, I think it's important for you to know that you may not leave this studio under any circumstances. You are to learn well from Alice and do your best in the routine." That was my problem! There was no way I could do this. In no world could I possibly succeed in this. All I could see was failure.

I didn't want to express my fear or opinion to Edward, but this was just too much. "Mr. Cullen I can not do this. I won't do this. You can not expect me to learn something like this so easily and be ready tonight. I would need practice, I would need experience. Please don't make me do this." I tried twisting my wrist from his hand but he gripped it tighter.

Edward's jaw tightened a little at my free speech but seemed to let it go after a moment of silence. "Bella," he cleared his throat once and then spoke again, "Bella I'm not asking your permission. This isn't a request from me, it's a demand. I do expect you to learn and I expect you to do well. You will do well." I shook my head.

"You mean me to fail," I said as a matter of fact.

He heaved a sigh. With a quick yank he pulled me near to him. Taking a strand of my hair he rubbed it slowly between his fingers. Creepy. His hand then moved up to the back of my head pulling it towards his. He placed his forehead on mine and smirked. The closeness made me shiver inside. His lips looked plump and kissable. And his smell was enchanting. I wasn't sure if it was his smell or something that came from a bottle but it was heavenly.

I shut my eyes and kicked myself on the inside. Bella, get a hold of yourself. Why did he have to be a beautiful delicious smelling devil?

"I can see your fear Isabella," he said in a deep whisper. Why was he using my full name? And of course I was scared. Could he not see he was being beyond reasonable? Just this morning I was in the camp and now I am to be a performer! I felt like a fish in shock. "Do not be so fearful, I feel you will do better than you think."

"Well, that makes one of us." I said in disbelief. Of course he could make blind assumptions. He wasn't the one having to go through such sock or anxiousness. He snorted at my comment and then released my head.

"I thought you wanted more in life."

What? I mean yes, that was true, but how did he know that?

"Don't you think this would be a perfect opportunity to prove you are worth more than a mere slave? Still a slave, yes, but more than the average?"

Was he giving me a pep talk? If he was, it was sort of working.

"I don't ask for perfection. I only ask that you do your very best and don't disappoint me. I know you can do this." There he goes again. Making blind assumptions. He didn't know me. I was not a performer. Didn't he know I've kept to myself for the past nine and half years avoiding people's gazes? Now I was to demand their attention? Impossible.

And what did he mean by not disappoint him? That was my middle name since I became a slave. Edward seemed to sense I was struggling inside and shook his head.

"Have some confidence in yourself."

"You mean the confidence that's been beaten out of me for all my life? No problem. I'll just go down to the market and purchase some from the nearest Aryan I see." Edward snorted for the second time.

"Keep talking like that I will actually start to believe you to be stupid. Your confidence has been beaten but not beaten out. You still have very much, sometimes too much for your own good." Before I could respond again he reached behind me and opened the door to the studio.

"Edward!" I heard a voice say from behind me. I quickly turned and saw a thin slender man dressed in casual wear walking towards us. My eyes looked him up and down for a moment. It was clear he was Aryan but not dressed like one. He wore a pair of black slacks with a black button down shirt to match. I had never seen an Aryan in anything but uniform. He had blue eyes but they did not sparkle like Edward's. He had smooth silky blood locks but not as enchanting as Edward's. And his skin was without flaw, but not nearly as enticing at Edward's.

I shook my head violently from side to side. How could I be making comparisons? And Edward wins! He is cruel and does not deserve my thoughts. 'But, he is gorgeous', my other evil side whispered. Stop! I screamed at myself. I refuse to think such evil thoughts.

Edward must've mistaken my violent shaking to myself as disrespect to the strange man walking towards us. "Behave," he hissed at me in my ear. I didn't respond to this as the strange man was now standing in front of us looking at me with interest.

"Edward," the man said again smiling a large smile. "Emmett sent me text that you can fix my problem tonight, although he did not say how." He looked me over from head to toe and it made me feel uneasy.

"Awe yes Jasper that is precisely why I'm here. I would like to introduce you to my replacement Isabella." Bella! My name is Bella! Why was he suddenly using my full name? "She is excited to assist as a partner to Alice for tonight." I scrunched my face in opposition, an expression I thought would go unnoticed by the man but with my luck it did not. In fact it was very much noticed as his brow furrowed at me.

"Is she teachable? She looks a bit apprehensive and strong in opinion. I really don't have time for one that will be difficult." Edward turned me to face him as if to see this for himself. His face was composed but his eyes were full of venom.

"She is happy to assist," he said in a tight voice never taking his eyes from mine. His words seemed to be more like a threat to me than a comment to Jasper. "Are you not Isabella?" I knew better than to disagree with him on this. Besides, he looked as if he would throttle me if I did not agree with his threat. So I did the only thing I could. I nodded slowly. "Not to me Isabella," he said with a forced smile, "to Jasper."

My eyes drifted over to Jasper and I too gave him a forced smile. "Yes. My Master speaks truth in that I am happy to assist." I even dignified Edward in public by calling him Master so as to lessen the anger I could tell was brewing in him.

Jasper smiled. "I see." He said as he looked at Edward with an amused smile. "Well then, Isabella welcome to the studio." I looked at Edward who seemed to be in a better mood which reassured me that my stroking of his ego worked out for the best.

Goodness, he is so arrogant. A little stroking, and suddenly he was higher than the heavens.

"She is teachable and she will not give you any trouble," he added feeling a bit more confident of me.

"Excellent," Jasper smiled, his perfect teeth showing. Edward released me and pushed me into the studio towards Jasper. My feet stumbled forward and my legs shook a little. Jasper saw this and gave me a look of sympathy but with reassurance that he meant me no harm. 'He seems a bit more human than Edward. More caring'. I envied whomever belonged to him.

Jasper reached out and placed a hand on my arm pulling me further into the studio. "Alice," he says. A young girl came quickly to his side with a soft smile. She had short black hair and dark eyes. Jasper turned to her, "take Isabella, I need to speak with my brother." Immediately Alice grabbed hold of me and dragged me away. I looked back at Edward who was now smirking at Jasper like a long lost friend.

Alice took me far away to the other end of the studio while talking about something, but I was too busy looking at the interchange of dialogue between Edward and Jasper. Jasper had his hand placed on Edward with sympathy in his eyes. Edward wore a smile and then shook his head. He then glanced at me for a moment before looking away and saying something else to Jasper. Jasper nodded and leaned forward to hug Edward.

How is this man so loved? He is evil!

"Would you like that?" I heard Alice say as she shook my arm. What? Like what? I wasn't listening. I looked at her with an apology. She seemed sweet, I didn't mean to ignore her.

"I'm sorry, what?" She smiled at me again.

"I said we just got the new shipment of dresses in for the performance tonight. Jasper ordered them. You can choose which you would like to wear if you like." I smiled at her sweetness. She really was kind hearted from what I could see so far. She also seemed happy in her position. It did not seem that Jasper was cruel to her unlike mine and Edward's relationship.

Did she just call him _Jasper?_ Why was she using his proper first name? Was she allowed to do that in public? Maybe that was just in front of me. Then again maybe Jasper was not as anal as Edward and permitted her to call him by his name.

And did she say dresses? As in, we actually got to wear something besides rags? I mean I was used to rags. It was just natural. Just this morning I was completely naked with a mud soaked body wanting and wishing for a small blanket. And now I was being offered a variety of clothing. And not just ragged clothing, but fine, neat and primped clothing.

As I said before, I felt like a fish in shock.

"Dresses?" I repeated with disbelief. Maybe I had missed something. Maybe my imagination had run away with me and I was hearing distorted things.

"Yes," she said smiling with a frown in her brow. "We dance for royalty tonight so you know the clothing will be made of fine material and unmatched in design." She had a mysterious grin that made me think she was being slightly sarcastic, however that could just be her personality being that I did not know her all that well.

And she said royalty. Royalty? I felt a drop in my stomach. My heart quickened.

"Yeah about that," I said unsure of where to go. "Um, Alice, I don't think I can do this." She turned her head and gave me a questioningly look.

"If you feel uncomfortable I can, if you like, pick out your outfit. My sense of fashion is very much appreciated by others." Not the clothes! The dance! I shook my head.

"No, that's not what I mean. I mean I don't think I can-"

"Are we ready to get started?" I heard Jasper say as he clapped his hand together with a large excited smile from behind me. I had not noticed that he finished his conversation with Edward. I looked from Alice to Jasper who seemed to have more hope for me than I did for myself. I wish he didn't. Somehow I think I could do better if people were already expecting me to fail. But knowing that they were already expecting to me to be a great performer, and dance with perfection, made success unreachable.

Alice stared at me as if still waiting for me to finish saying what I started, but with Edward's anticipation of me succeeding, Jasper's hopeful gaze, and Alice's excited and sweet nature I knew I couldn't quite say what was on my mind. So I forced a smile to stretch across my lips and nodded my head.

"Great," he said smiling at Alice. "I have a feeling you two will be one of the best acts tonight." I felt another bulge in my stomach.

'Please don't say things like that,' I wanted to say, but I didn't want to make Jasper question me. It was better that I kept my insecurity to myself.

"Alright, let's start from the top," he said walking to the far corner of the studio where a large cd player sat. He pulled out a cd and slid it into the player and flipped through the tracks.

I could feel my legs shaking. I could feel myself already failing.

'I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this'. I must've repeated this a million times in my head until I felt a small poke on my arm.

I looked to Alice. She had a worried expression on her face. "Isabella, are you ok?" I looked into her kind eyes. I wanted to tell her. I wanted to tell her so bad that I'm terrified to go out there. I'm terrified of what might happen if I fail. I'm terrified of going up in front of royalty! But I wanted to keep whatever faith I had alive. If she believed in me, than maybe I could hold on to the illusion that I would do well. If I told her my true feelings, she would lose all hope in me and I just know I would give up.

"Yes I'm fine," I said with the best reassuring smile I could muster up. She smiled back at me but it was not full of life like her other ones.

"What were you going to tell me before Jasper came?" Here is my opportunity to tell her. I opened my mouth a little and then closed it again. She raised a brow at me.

"I just," I started to say but then closed my mouth again. She shook my arm and pulled on it.

"Come on Isabella, the suspense is killing me!" She laughed a little and I realized I just couldn't tell her. I don't have the heart to tell her that I've lost all hope in myself.

"I just think that this is going to be great and I'm excited to be a part of it." Good job Bella! Lie and deny your feeling, which always makes everything better! I bit my tongue. I did not feel right lying to her.

She let out a squeal and hugged me close. "I know. I'm glad you feel it too! I knew when you first came in that you would be perfect. It's going to be a glorious party. There will be dancing, music, lots of food. Oh Isabella you will love it! And just think we get to entertain royalty!" She let out another squeal and closed her eyes with pure excitement.

"Yeah," I say a little sarcastically while focusing my eyes on the floor.

"Everyone will be focused on us!" She says with a dreamy gaze.

'I feel sick.'

"There will be people as far as the eye can see from around the world."

'I feel lightheaded.'

"And we'll dress in clothes that will show off our perfected dance!"

I hunched over a little and took a seat on the floor for fear I would lose my footing. I wanted to shout at her, 'shut up already!' But I couldn't forget she had no idea that I was battling a confidence diminishing monster inside myself.

I put my hand to my stomach. 'Come one Bella, keep it together. I can do this'.

For the next five to six and a half hours I practiced and practiced and practiced the dance routine. The dance was a type of belly dance that required a lot of participation from body parts I never even gave consideration to. Or knew existed.

Although I made many mistakes Jasper and Alice never grew angry with me, which surprised me. Sometimes I would mess up on the elementary footing I learned in the beginning. I was not very good at getting the timing right. And other times I just completely blanked. If Jasper was worried about me he never showed it, but continued to give me gentle council on how to improve.

The dance was confusing at times because I was not very good at moving my hips in a sensual way. Not only did I have to move my hips in an appealing way, but I also had to keep in sync with the music which was very ethic and seemed unpredictable at times.

At one point I became so frustrated, Jasper had called for a break. Alice and I sat and ate a light snack. I was surprised how often I was awarded food. Lightly salted crackers, with sharp cheddar cheese and cold salami. It was nice. But after, we would get right back to work.

Finally after I got the dance down a few times in a row Jasper wanted me to dress in the material I would be wearing tonight and practice in it. Alice had helped me pick an outfit out from the many bunches. You could say, I was a little overwhelmed. I had tried to look for a modest belly dance costume, preferably one that would come down to my middle thigh, however they all only came slightly below my hips. We did not get under linens, so if I bent over for any reason the whole party would be able to see right under the high thin black skirt into me. The garment was color of black and an elegant gold. And just pure seductive.

Practicing the dance in something so provocative and reveling was like starting from square one.

I felt exposed in the skin tight, shimmery costume. It sparked and demanded a certain appearance which I felt I could not support. I was used to being naked in front of the guards and for camp runs, but I was not used to being in front of the privileged dancing as entertainment.

Even the bright gold material for my chest shimmered with hanging red tassels that jingled and sparkled in the light. It was just a bra but it too demanded attention and emphasized my breasts far greater than they were.

Every time I danced the routine, the outfit would sway on my body. Jingling and clinking together with the music. Like small sea shells in the breeze. However, I got used to it after another hour.

Alice then put her outfit on which looked absolutely stunning on her. I couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. It was a deep red that looked amazing with in her skin tone. And she danced with know-how and confidence. I wasn't sure if I could match her perfection. She had said I danced really well but I could not see it. I felt like a gorilla in a pink tutu who was completely lost and didn't understand rhythm.

We practiced the dance together countless times in front of Jasper until he was satisfied. He commended me on how well I picked up the dance and said that he hoped I displayed the same confidence on the stage tonight. I wished he would stop saying things like that.

I didn't understand why Alice needed a partner. She did phenomenal on her own. To me I was only a distraction from the star, that being Alice. She had the look, the talent and the confidence. And I was lacking in all three of these.

Jasper dismissed us to the showers as we were sweaty and didn't smell too pleasant. Well, at least I did. His only instruction to me was that I was to wear my hair down tonight under Edward's command.

Edward really had power issues.

I peeked out from behind the curtain on the stage at all the interesting commotion of the celebration.

The party was a great celebration. It was bustling with people. The voices of the crowd come together in a great humming noise. Ladies giggled while gentlemen courted and robustly laughed under the influence of good beer and wine. The smoke of German cigars floated across the room and out the wide out swung doors to the outside as it is only just approaching evening.

Women are dressed in elegant flowing gowns of all colors with gloves to match and hair to impress. Their lips glowed with deep reds and pinks as they smiled, flirted and flocked together in large groups. They swished their feathery shawls and wraps around and turned their bodies in such a way so as to jingle the fine exquisite jewelry they wore. They are much like peacocks, I thought. Full of life and color and ready to impress the onlookers.

The gentlemen sauntered around the women with their hair neatly combed back and their suits pressed to perfection. They eyed and circled the most elegant females as they hoped to gain and catch the attention of most beautiful one. With a cigar in one hand and drink in the other many laughed and perched themselves on the side walls with a fetching stance along with a daring, dashing smile.

In the back of the large, and wide auditorium there was a live band playing beautiful violin music to which some dance to, while others just stood and listened to the melodies. It amazed me how gifted these men were. They played wonderfully.

Elegant white tables were arranged all around the room with delicate flowers placed in the middle of them. And on long golden tables towards the back were delicious smelling dishes of every kind. Sausages, potato salad, dumplings, spaetzl, mackerel, tuna, potatoes, pork, duck, whole chickens, asparagus, green beans, squash, beats, every cheese you can think of, pastas, and baskets of bread and butter.

The soup and salads had their own table decorated with glitter while steam flowed from their tops. Basil tomato soup, broccoli cheddar, chicken noodle, onion, goulash, lentil, green bean, and the most favorite, riffle soup. It was a feast beyond compare.

The table I wished to visit above all though was the pastry table. Filled with large and small cakes it was. Unlike anything I had ever seen before. Peach pastry, chocolate marshmallow pie, chocolate pecan pie, apple crisp, cheese cake, Kringler, puff pastries, and the list could go on and on.

I was amazed at the sight. I felt out of place. Nowhere could I see myself in this glorious picture of elegancy.

I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. Quickly I turned to see Alice. She was smiling and was excited beyond words for the show and her time to shine. "Isabella, we go on right after Rosalie's act. We're second." My heart jumped and I could feel my nervousness sneaking into me again. I thought back to my act and hoped to goodness I could remember all my steps. "Come on," she said pulling me, "we should go over it one last time." I nodded and she let go to scamper off to an open space in the back because all other spaces were occupied with people of different acts.

I took one last look out the curtain and much to my surprise they landed on a familiar face.

Edward.

Surprisingly he was not smoking a cigar like all the others. Funny I would have thought, if at any time, this was the perfect time for him to smoke like a chimney. But the only thing in his hand was a glass of red wine which he was swishing around in a circular motion. He was dressed in an elegant all white tux with a classy bright silver tie that was tucked in behind his half buttoned jacket at the bottom. His hair was combed neatly to the side and his smile was beaming as he was talking to a flock of women. Stroking them was more like it.

I licked my lips as I looked at his. I wondered how it would feel to.. No! Bad Bella! Don't you dare think that!

He leaned to the side on one of his legs and put his free hand into his pocket. I watched as the women batted their lashes and swooned over him. He smiled soaking up all the attention like a sponge while making each of them fight for his responsiveness. A woman with golden flowing locks dressed in a brilliant red dress placed a hand on Edward's wine arm and smiled a flirtatious smile as she said something.

I couldn't help the twinge of jealously. But I kicked myself inside for feeling it. He would never look at me in such a way.

Not that I wanted him to. Just shut up Bella!

He smiled at her, handed his wine glass to a nearby server, and led her to the dance floor. They glided across the dance floor as if they were wind on water. She looked so graceful as her eyes sparkled up at Edward and her hair floated with soft bounces across her backside. Edward looked enchanted by her as he looked down at her with affection. Had I not known him to be single, I would have thought this was his wife. He demonstrated such confidence and structure in every move he made to lead her this way and that. He never seemed to miss a single step.

When the dance was over they both nodded towards each other in a thankful manner. He took her hand and placed a soft kiss on it. She blushed and was taken by another gentlemen for a dance. Edward's eyes trailed after her and then quickly turned away to walk off.

Was he infatuated with this woman? Who was she? She was beyond gorgeous, but was Edward in love with her? It seemed as though he was.

Suddenly Edward's eyes glanced towards the stage and landed on me.

My heart stopped.

He grabbed another glass of red wine off the tray of a passing server while keeping his eyes on mine. He smirked at me as he brought the thin glass to his lips and took a small sip. His adam's-apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed. He lips were wet from the wine and I found it hard not to stare.

"Isabella!" I heard Alice say. She pulled me away from the curtain and away from Edward's gaze to the back of the stage. "Isabella, it's almost time to start the show! We have to practice!"

Oh, right, I still had to go through that. I wish I could just enjoy the party as others and not have to worry about making the party. I also hoped I don't screw up.

"Sorry, Alice," I said a little dejected that we still had to go through this.

"What were you looking at?" she asked with a frown. The question caught me by surprise at first. And believe me, the last thing I wanted to say was, 'the dashing and mouthwateringly looking Admiral Cullen.' But I didn't want to lie either.

"Everything," I said with a wave of my hand. She smiled at me and shook her head.

"Well, you can look after we get through this."

We went through the dance a few times and I messed up a few times. Alice gave me a look of frustration as she corrected me so close to the time of our performance. The more nervous I became, the more I forgot.

'Please, don't let me mess up on the stage,' I begged myself.

We kept practicing even when the show started. In fact Rosalie was already half way done with her opera performance and I could feel the nerves creeping up on me. I knew now how many people would be watching me. Elegant people. Real sophisticated ladies and well groomed gentlemen.

And Edward. Now I wish I had not looked at the people from behind the curtain. It only served to make be realize what I was to fail in front of. I put my hands to my face and struggled not to let my nerves get to me. My heart was thundering in my chest and no matter how hard I tried to take calm breaths it wouldn't work.

I heard the loud clapping sound from the outside as I saw Rosalie part the curtain to return backstage. She looked stunning in her light blue gown that sparkled, her dark hair curled and sitting nicely on her shoulders. I didn't even hear her sing. I was wrapped up in practicing. But from the sound of applause I deemed she did very well.

Rosalie smiled at Alice and gave her a small pat on the back. "Do well."

"How is the audience?" Alice asked.

What did that mean?

"They are marry with wine and good cheer at the moment. They will enjoy a pretty picture with dance." Hmm, that was somewhat reassuring I guess.

Alice gave me a smile and put her hand on my arm. "The audience will favor us Isabella. Ready?"

No! I looked at her with wide eyes. "I can't do this," I whispered. She looked at me confused.

"What?" I could tell she didn't hear me, but wanted to know what I said. My heart felt like it will pop out of my chest right onto the floor. 'I can't do this! I can't do this'! I looked down at my outfit and suddenly felt sick to my stomach. 'I can't do this. I can't go out there'. Compared to the ladies out there I felt cheap and lacking in look.

"Alice and Isabella!" Oh great! Isabella. That was me! That was my name! My name was just announced! Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me with her in her excitement, not giving any second thought to what she didn't hear me say.

"Here we go!" she said with great enthusiasm.

Here we go. We jolted through the curtain, and onto the stage where the bright lights shined on to us.

And I froze.

My breath caught in my throat. I was frozen, unable to move my stiff body.

My eyes widened. I looked around, my legs shaking. Their eyes were glued to me. Men's eyes glanced my body up and down and my face flushed. I could hear a few whistles from around the room and a couple of men clear their throat.

The room was silent and my ears were ringing. I felt that if I moved, I would faint.

I looked over to Alice who was in ready position and looking at me with a look that said, 'what are you doing! Get into position!'

'I would if my body could move'.

I had to try. I knew I had to at least try.

In the eerie silence, my feet stumbled forward a little in a shaky manner and in an instant my feet caught on themselves and I suddenly tripped and fell with a thud on the stage. Some of the props set out toppled over and fell off the stage braking and shattering into pieces. The sound echoed through the large auditorium and I felt a deep redness in my face. Alice closed her eyes in embarrassment.

I could hear the loud sound of laughter boom through the crowd. Ladies placed their hands on their chest and covered their mouths as they leaned forward in laughter. Men shook with amusement as they pointed and clutched their chests. Among the crowd my eyes landed on Edward who was seated towards the front with a look of shock and concern?

I thought he would have a glare waiting for me but he didn't.

I saw Emmett lean over and whisper something to Edward to which he smiled and took a sip of his wine. How could he laugh? He smirked as he looked into my eyes. How could he smile at me? He laughed a little but still his eyes seemed to hold concern.

I knew this would be a disaster. I could feel tears forming at the rim of my eyes. I saw myself failing! And now it was happening. My eyes blurred a little.

Why does every minute of my life have to be filled with misery! Please, let this moment be over'. I felt a pair of hands help me up from my embarrassingly placement on the floor. I'm pretty sure I flashed a lot of people with the shortness of my skirt.

I looked at Alice as she patted me on the back and gave me a pity smile. "Are you ok?" she whispered and I could barely hear her over the constant mocking laughs. I nodded once and turned slightly contemplating on whether I should run back behind the curtain and hide my shame. By now our act was up and out of time and Jasper had warned us not to go over time. Everything was planned and scheduled.

I guess I screwed everything up. I put my hands to my red face and covered my shame. I could hear several voices of every kind making snide remarks.

"What a fall."

"That's embarrassing"

"I saw her ass."

"I think she's going to cry"

"She's a worthless one."

"Obviously she didn't practice"

"Stage fright"

"She'd make a nice addition to the floor"

The more they continued the more I just wanted to run and bury myself away forever. My eyes blurred even more and I wished I had never believed I could do this. Anything was better this!

Jasper walked past me without even glancing at me. I gave him an apologetic look with my eyes but he did not see it. Alice gave me a surprised look not knowing what Jasper was going to do either.

Probably apologize and pull me off for a beating.

He grabbed the mike out front and held it up to speak. He waved his arm up and down at the crowd in an attempt to lower the volume. Surprisingly it worked. The voices slowly died down to a few chuckles and for the most part it was silent.

He spoke, "Ladies and Gentlemen. My apologies for the interruption of one of my acts."

Here we go. Any minute he's going to announce my punishment and pull me off stage to do so.

"It wasn't part of the script I can assure you," he said jokingly with a chuckle. The audience laughed a little while nodding their heads. "However, accidents happen. I wish it wasn't one of mine," he glanced back at me with a look. Not an angry look, in fact I don't know what kind of look it was. It was just a look. "And, as entertaining as it was, it was not the act prepared." I heard a couple of men laugh with a snort and it made me sick.

Could I just leave?

"I would like them to perform the act but that is up to the guest of honor and audience. So please, let us not allow this to dampen our evening of joy and merry. I ask for permission that they be allowed to follow through. Mr. Edward Cullen?" He looked at Edward. Jasper was a good speaker and I feared he may have won over the crowd. I did not want to preform anymore. All I wanted to do was hide.

Edward now appeared to be staring at me while looking my body up and down. He looked slightly irritated with me when he caught my eye, but quickly looked away swirling his wine around in his glass.

Please say no. I can't endure this anymore.

He took a sip of his wine and then looked at Jasper with a smirk. He nodded once and the audience clapped in honor of his decision. Jasper bowed to Edward smiling, as if he already knew Edward would say yes. Then again he was his brother.

Some servants had already gathered most of the clutter from the fallen props and it looked as if Alice and I were now being given a fresh start. Jasper turned and looked at me with a very small smile.

At least he didn't beat me. But maybe it was still coming. I could not be sure.

"We've been granted another chance. Do your best," Jasper whispered to me as he walked by. I was not nervous anymore. In fact I felt dazed and immune to the crowd. The worst had past. I had already embarrassed myself beyond words. Now the only thing left to do was dance.

Alice smiled and got into ready position again. I too followed her example and I could remember the steps clearly in my mind. I waited for the music and when it played I followed the routine with Alice and did my best to sway my hips as I practiced. The auditorium was silent as we danced.

I flipped my hair back and forth and twirled around Alice shaking my hips while snaking my body around one of the props that had not fallen. When I stole a glance at the crowd the men seemed captivated and full of want. I figured that whatever I was doing, it was right. I caught Edward's _stare_. His mouth was slightly agape and his eyes followed my every movement.

He did not move an inch, but his eyes darted all across my body with hunger.

I kind of liked it.

I made sure to keep a smile on the entire time until the music finally ended with Alice and I lying on the floor on our sides giving the audience a very sexual look.

The applause was immediate. The men smiled and whistled and Edward gave me a quick smirk as he downed the rest of his wine. Before running off the stage, Alice and I stood and bowed to the audience. It was nice. What a change to experience after my disastrous beginning. We then exited the stage through the curtain.

Alice smiled and giggled as she held onto my arm. "That was great! We did so well!"

I glance at her and wondered if she'd forgotten about the beginning. "Alice, I messed up everything."

Her smile died a little and she shook her head a little. "No. Jasper fixed it. You did well on the act. Besides everyone makes mistakes. You did well Isabella."

"No, not everyone makes mistakes Alice! Not in front of royalty! Rosalie didn't make any mistakes! You didn't make any mistakes. I knew I would mess it up. And I tried so hard to tell you that I didn't want to do it, but I couldn't tell you because you had so much confidence in me. Everyone did. But I didn't. I knew this would happen."

Alice put her hand on my shoulder and rubbed it softly. "Isabella, don't beat yourself up. It was only your first day out of the camps and you did well. The dace far outweighs any mess ups. Did you hear how hard they clapped for us? And Mr. Cullen looked happy."

Did he?

"You can't be sure with Master Cullen. He can easily fake his approval till he gets the right moment to punish me for embarrassing him."

"That doesn't sound like my brother," I heard Jasper say from behind me. I jolted around in surprise of his voice. I hoped he did not tell Edward what I just said. He smiled at me, "you did excellent. I'm not only pleased, but so is my brother. I'm not too happy about your start off point or going over in time. However it was worth the pleasant show you two put on. Many enjoyed it. Mostly men.

I smiled at his complement and even blushed a little. "Thank you," I said. "I didn't mean to say that Mr. Cullen is unreasonable." I meant it, but I didn't mean to say it.

Jasper raised a brow, "Perhaps that's not what you meant but, it sure came across that way. You should know that if my brother is pleased with something he lets it be known. He is not the sort to fake approval. He may fake other things but not approval. Right now, he is very pleased. In fact as soon as you catch your breath and the acts are over, he would like you to join him out front for the ceremonial dinner." Jasper gave me one more smile and then turned to take his leave.

He called Alice over with a mere look of his eyes and she ran to his side.

So, Edward was pleased? I felt a little better. Jasper's words were encouraging. Before he could fully take his leave I ran for him and touched his arm. He turned around quickly to me with a look of wonder.

"Thank you," I said, "for giving me a chance. For believing in me." He looked at me with a smirk.

"Isabella, try to have a little confidence in yourself. I got lucky for the extra chance. You are just a good dancer. You don't need anyone else but yourself to believe in you." With that he and Alice took their leave.

Alice gave me a wink as she left with Jasper.

I wished Edward was a boost of confidence. Instead all he did was tear it down. She was lucky to have such a kind master. They no doubt went to join the crowd where Jasper received his praise for the performance.

I dreaded going to meet Edward. I know Jasper said he was pleased but I could not help but think it was a trick. All I had seen of Edward were his tricks. Everything was a test.

And I know failed this test.

I sat in the corner for the most part behind stage while some girls told me what a nice job I did, others just looked at me and laughed. I found myself staring at my hands a lot of the time. It was easier not to make eye contact with anyone.

However I quickly tired of the looks and snide remarks. So I decided to go out and get some air. I turned and walked out the back entrance into the cool night. I felt goose bumps on my skin from the cold but it is nothing I've never dealt with before. In fact in this moment it felt nice. I rubbed my arms and yawned in the cool air. This was a tiresome day. I was ready for a new one.

My thoughts glided back to Edward's face. His attire. He dressed very well. And his lips looked just as appetizing as the food. Maybe more.

I grabbed my head and crushed it in my hands. Stop it Bella! You can't get soft! Not with him. Why did he have to be good looking? It made me sick to my stomach to think of him in any way besides a cruel man. But my eyes and perverted insides always found a way to focus on other things.

I heard the sound of someone blowing and I smelled the smell of cigar smoke. I jumped a little. I turned and there leaning against the frame of the door was Edward. Or should I now call him the chimney? I looked him up and down. His tux was well fit and firm around his legs as he leaned to one side. 'He looks..No Bella! It's a trap! Oppose the Devil'!

"I liked the second half your performance." He said with a grin. "Although the first half was entertaining as well. I had no idea you had stage fright."

"I had no idea you would force me to dance for royalty on my first day in your company," I said a little angered at the situation. "And how could I not have stage fright? You take me out of a work camp this morning and expect me to blossom out to become a great performer? My whole life I've spent running away from people's gazes, and now you ask me to demand them?"

"You pleased me, Bella. I am glad I had you do so."

"It was horrible." I said in whisper. "I hope to never go through something like that again." Edward took a puff of his cigar and blew it up at the sky.

"It was entertaining. And I very much liked seeing you in such a vulnerable state. When you fell I thought at one point you might shed tears."

"Not that you would care," I said looking at him in anger. "You appeared to be having you share of laughs at me along with the crowd."

"It was entertaining. But I did give you another chance to redeem yourself did I not? You should be grateful, I almost didn't. However, I did not want you attire to go to waste. It seemed a shame to ignore. But you did not disappoint me or make regret my decision. Your attire was very appeasing to look upon."

"Then you mean you did not come here to punish me?"

"I didn't say that." I looked at him with a little fear. I shouldn't have asked that question. I should have just let it go. Why remind him of punishment at all? Stupid Bella.

"Then be done with it," I said through gritted teeth.

"Excuse me?" he said with a glint in his eyes.

"I'd rather you give me my punishment now than have me anticipate and dread it all the while you enjoy yourself at my expense."

His look was dangerous but he never made a move towards me. "Well, you see Bella, that's the best part of punishment. To let the one who is to receive punishment imagine and dread what is to come. You'll find your imagination is much worse than the actual punishment. Sometimes."

I snorted at this, "Frist I expected Jasper to beat me when I failed, now I must anticipate yours?" Edward seemed to tense at these words.

"Jasper. Beat you." he repeated taking another puff of his cigar. Oh, was I not supposed to say his name? He seemed angry all of a sudden.

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "And did he beat you?" He asked, his jaw stiff. He had a nice jaw. A kissable one. Oh come off it already Bella! 'Or better, get on it Bella' the other half said.

"No. I got lucky he decided to be kind." Edward released a little.

"Not luck Bella. You are property. My property. And as such no one will touch you without my permission. And certainly, no one other than myself will have the satisfaction of beating you."

What? Did he just say, satisfaction? He smirked at my face of disbelief.

"I would not touch Jasper's or Emmett's property without their permission. Or anyone's for that matter. Some admirals care not who touches what is theirs, but I am very particular about my things. I don't like when others touch my things."

"But you could punish others without permission if you wanted to." He tilted his head to the side for a moment.

"I suppose I could because of my status. I doubt anyone would complain publicly about it. But its more so about respect. Personally I do not really desire what others have. I have enough of my own. And if I don't I certainly have the means to get more."

Weren't we talking about my punishment? Was I to have one or not? He did say I had pleased him. And before I did my performance he said that all he expected from me was to for me to do my best. Well I did! The second half. But the first half could not be controlled.

"Does beating a person really give you that much joy?" I asked with disgust.

"Just you," he replied with ease taking another puff of his cigar. "It's not really the beating. It's the fear before the beating that's so addicting."

"And you don't find that the least bit unhealthy?"

"Unhealthy? Not at all. It's the one thing that keeps us all unified as a race. Our hatred for your race is a release for our violent behaviors. Instead of fighting each other we-"

"I know what you do," I hissed at him angry that he would even try to justify his cruel behavior. "And its wrong. You must know that this is wrong. There must be some part of you that knows this is not fair."

He heaved a sigh, while lifting his cigar to his lips, "why do you keep bringing this subject up? I think we both know where I stand on the matter. If you haven't figured it out yet I will show you when we return to my chambers." He smiled as he challenged me.

I shook my head at him. He was hopeless! He threw his cigar on the ground and smashed it with his foot. He stuck his hands in pockets and tipped his head to the side looking me up and down again. What was his problem?

"You know Bella you really have a talent for the stage." Changing the subject! He truly was hopeless! I folded my arms across my chest. It was cold out here and I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable being out here alone with Edward. He still scared me. And I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him.

Edward looked me up and down again. Again! "Why do you keep doing that?" My words seemed to snap him out of his thoughts and catch him by surprise. His brows furrowed.

"Doing what?"

"Looking at me! Every few moments you look at me up and down, like, like I'm a," I paused for a moment, "piece of meat on display!" He laughed at this. He actually laughed! "It's not funny. It's rude, and disgusting."

His laugh died down and he coughed a little clearing his throat, "Bella you have no right to lecture me on manners, it's not as if you are deserving of them anyhow. And I will look at you however I please." He walked over to my now shivering body closing the distance between us. He reached up and took a curl of my hair in his hand twisting it around his index finger.

He does this a lot as well. Creepy.

"If the way I look at you makes you uncomfortable, perhaps you could close your eyes."

"Or you could just stop," I said glaring up at him.

"Or you could just stop pretending you have a choice in the matter," I could hear the hint of irritation in his voice.

"It's my body."

"No. It's mine."

"I control it."

"Shall we test that?" He whispered at me with venom dripping from every word. His cocky behavior was really getting on my nerves. However I knew what he was capable of. And I also knew he could do much worse if he put his mind to it. I didn't wish to test that out. Edward released my hair from his hand and grabbed my chin turning it up to look at him in his now moonlit silver eyes. "Do we want to test that Bella?" His voice sounded dangerous.

After a few moments of silence I replied, "no," I whispered.

He snorted at me with a mocking smirk, "glad to see you at least know where your boundaries are and when to stop. I almost wanted you to say yes."

"So you could beat me?" I yelled at him. "That's all you think about isn't it? That's what you live for isn't it? You take people's freedom and beat them when they tell you it's wrong which you already know and refuse to see."

I knew this was over the limit, but I had to say it. It was like a fire inside me that I had to let out. Edward was seething in the silence between us. I felt his grip on my chin tighten into a hard hold.

"You truly are stupid. Do you not know superiority when you look at it? Do you have any idea what agony I can cause you for your outspoken words?"

"I would expect nothing less from you!" What can I say, I was on a roll. In a hard manner he jerked my cheek to his lips.

"And I will not disappoint you Bella. My first order of business will be to do something about that mouth. Until you learn to control it I will have to."

"I thought that was your job anyhow since my body is yours," I said through squished cheeks. He was right; I didn't know when to stop. And I didn't plan to stop till he admitted this was wrong. He suddenly raised his hand and my eyes widened a little as I readied myself for his hard hit. His hand had come so close to my face but it never made contact. It just sat there, raised in the air as if he was deciding whether or not to follow through.

My breathing was rapid in the silence as I looked at his large hand waiting for it to execute a swift blow.

He slowly lowered his hand to his side and released my cheek. He looked away from me and into the moon lit night. A soft breeze blew across us and I shivered in my thin clothing. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but it seemed as if he was deep in thought. Moments of silence pasted by. He never looked at me, just continued to stare into the night.

What was he thinking? It was killing me to know. Was he thinking of an evil punishment? Why hadn't he hit me?

"Why must you be so stubborn? Have I not given you everything since you became mine? I have awarded you privileges that few of your kind get to experience in their entire lives. All I ask is for obedience. It that too much to ask!" He yelled throwing his arms in the air.

"You don't ask, you command," I replied with a low calm voice.

"You are a _slave!_" He thundered at me. "Will you never give me a break? Must we always fight! At every turn you challenge me! And then you wonder why I feel the need to beat you."

I looked at him closely. He seemed distraught. Stressed. At war with himself. I chose to keep silent because he looked so, so, vulnerable. I had never seen him like this. I kind of liked it. It made me feel sorry for him.

He put his hands to his face and closed his eyes as he took deep breaths. "Never a break, always fighting," he mumbled again to himself.

"I will never stop fighting," I said looking at him intently. His eyes opened to this as if he realized I was still there. As he had been talking and mumbling to himself. He looked around and then back at me. Sure enough to suppress his stress he pulled out a trusty cigar and lit it taking a long puff of it. He then smirked at me.

"Well Bella, then let the blood bath begin." I couldn't tell exactly what he was thinking when he said that, but the wicked smile on his lips disturbed me beyond words and sent shivers down my spine. All trace of his vulnerability was gone and hidden somewhere deep inside himself. I only saw a moment of it but I longed to see it again. And there was only one way to get it, win the battle.

He grabbed my hand and led me back inside past the back stage, into the large hall of the continued party. All eyes seemed to land on us when we entered the scene. Although I knew they were more so looking at Edward. He was greeted by smiles and bashful stares from elegantly dressed women. I saw Jasper sitting at a nearby table talking with a fat jolly man that looked drunk beyond all formality. Alice was standing behind him holding his glass of wine with a dreamy smile as she looked on the conversation.

I wondered how she could enjoy her position. I could never see myself that broken in. Not to Edward! Perhaps she was that way because Jasper was different. He was kind, and understanding. Where Edward cruel and unreasonable.

Edward pulled me over to Jasper's table. Jasper's eyes immediately landed on us and lit up as if he could sense Edward's presence. He smiled at him with a wide grin.

"Evening!" he said, "Where has my brother been? He's only been gone for a good part of the celebration," Jasper said with a smile to Edward. "Was he busy?" He asked looking at Edward with a quirky grin and then at me. "If that's the case, I'm glad I didn't come looking for you." I head a little giggle from Alice.

"We had an interesting discussion," was he dry response.

"I'm sure," Jasper said looking at the drunk man in front of him who seemed to be ready to pass out. He put his hand on the man, "my friend, perhaps its time you retire for the night."

The man gave a slurred laugh and shook his head taking another sip of his wine. "issss, a parrrty." He held up his glass of wine in the air and laughed a drunk jolly laugh almost falling back in his chair. Jasper had grabbed him before he could make a fall though. The man's eyes suddenly landed on me. Looking me up and down, he smiled. "Need a ssssssssseat?"

My eyes widened a little at the man's words. All I could see was lust in his eyes. I took a step back behind Edward. It was a weird thing. I didn't feel comfortable alone with Edward, but I knew he could protect me from others and therefore felt safe around him when with others. Jasper looked at me and then Edward with a weary look. I winced as Edward's grip tightened on my hand. Jasper noticed this.

"Alice," Jasper said taking his wine from her hands, "find Jessica so she can escort Vincent home." Alice nodded and ran off into the crowd. But the drunk man just bellowed in laughter.

"Cooomeon Edward! Jussssss a moment." He stood up and stumbled over to us. I took another step behind Edward. The man reached out and touched my hair. He reeked of alcohol and his palms where big and sweaty as they smoothed down my hair. Edward tensed. He reached out and grabbed the man's hand in mid stroke of my hair.

He smiled at the man. "Perhaps another time." I looked at Edward with surprise. Did he just say another time? Edward would never give me to this man would he?

The man shook his head, pure lust and hunger in his eyes. "Jussssssss a feel," unexpectedly he yanked me from Edward's grip and pulled me into his fat belly. I could feel his hand reaching up under my high skirt. I looked back at Edward in fear.

'help me,' I said in my mind. Jasper stood up in alarm but Edward looked mad enough on his own. He didn't need any help in looking like the menacing evil creature he was.

But for once I was happy to see him like this.

Edward grabbed me from the man's grip before he could get further then my thigh. "If you have any regard for me and wish to keep your hands attached to your arms I'd advise you to keep them off my things."

"Don't taaaaaake the fuuuuuuun outttta of everthing Edward," He reached for me again and I backed away not wanting him to take me from Edward again.

"Have you lost all your senses to wine!" he growled grabbing the man's arm before he could touch me again. "Do not touch what is mine again this night or I will brake all ties of our companionship which we both know in the long run will destroy you." The man seemed to come somewhat back to his senses as Edward said this.

He yanked his arm from Edward and then looked at me again. He grinned an ugly toothy grin and then thankfully moved away from us.

Alice had returned with a small girl with dark brown hair and light brown eyes. She was dressed in a small blue dress that came a little past her knees. She was very attractive. "Master," she said in a soothing tone. The man, Vincent, looked back at her with disgust. She was not what he wanted at all. "Master," she repeated bowing her head to him, "I've arranged a ride for you."

He looked at Edward with irritation of not getting his way and then lowered his gaze, "I'll take my leave now. My apologies," he spit out. He stumbled with Jessica across the room and out the door. He didn't sound sorry but I was glad he left.

I felt sorry for Jessica. She had to sit in the same area as that lustful man, and no telling what he would do under the influence of alcohol.

I looked up at Edward, thankful for his protection. I didn't expect his protection, but it was a pleasant surprise.

"Thank you," I whispered for only him to hear. He looked slightly back at me, a very small smirk on his lips.

"I don't like when people touch my things." He pulled me to the table where Vincent had been sitting with Jasper and took his seat with me still standing behind him. Jasper had taken his seat again and Alice was situated at his side again. "However," he said look up at me from his seated position, "if you wish to please me Bella, I require a glass of red wine."

I didn't want to get Edward any alcohol. I would hate to see what would become of him under the influence.

"Master," I said trying to find a nice way of avoiding giving him alcohol, "wouldn't you much rather prefer a cool refreshing glass of water?" Edward looked taken aback by my use of submissive terms and generous wording. He put his hand to his chin in thought and then I saw it hit him.

He had figured out my apprehension. He chuckled a little. "I can hold my liquor. Although I appreciate your concern for your Master's health, I would much rather prefer a glass of wine. And you would do well to get me one before I lose my patients."

I was about to protest more until I caught a wide eye look from Alice. In defect I turned and wondered over to where a server was holding a round tray of dark red wines. The man looked at me with a questioning look, waiting for me to state my purpose. Slaves were not allowed to drink wine.

"Master Edward Cullen, would like a glass of wine," I said with repulsion. Must my own kind treat me in a condescending way as well? He eyed me and then lowered his tray to my level. I gave him a fake smile and took a glass from the tray. "Thank you."

He gave me no expression in return just watched me closely as I walked from him back to Edward making sure I delivered it properly. Once Edward had taken it from my hand he turned his attention elsewhere.

Over the course of the night Edward had had me refill his glass many times and he only seemed to become more and more joyful as he laughed with Jasper and then later with Emmett as he came to join the table of happiness.

Their laughing was contagious to others around them. The table seemed to be getting bigger and bigger as more people came to join the merry table. Edward had also sent me to the food tables to retrieve different dishes he wanted. They all looked heavenly as he devoured them, course after course never even glancing in my direction.

My stomach growled as he ate but as I said, he never even glanced in my direction although I was sure at one point he had heard the loud grumble.

They laughed and joked. Sometimes in English and sometimes in German. After a while, Edward had me visit the dessert table. One of everything is what he requested. I thought he was joking but he was serious. Did he wish to make himself sick? I did as I was told but with every new dessert I would bring to the table everyone at the table devoured it. In fact Edward only got a bit or two of each one.

They looked so rich and creamy. I would have loved to eat one, or even try one for that matter. But I was just ignored for a good portion of the night, and besides getting him things to eat, I served no purpose therefore just keeping to myself.

For the most part I was board.

Until a familiar woman came sauntering to the table of merry men. Her long blond hair trailing behind her, and brilliant red dress gaining her the attention of the table. Her red plump lips smiled as she approached Edward. This was the woman who danced with Edward before the show. She motioned for one of the men to move thus opening up a seat next to Edward. Placing a hand on his hand she took the seat and placed her head on his shoulder.

Edward seemed to tense a little but played it off quickly with a welcoming smile. Was he seeing this woman? Was he courting her? "Tanya," he said with a smooth voice.

"Edward," she said with the same smooth voice. All the table awed and oooooed at them as a couple. She smiled and blushed while Edward drowned himself in his glass of wine.

"When do you plan to make an official attempt at her Edward?" one of the men blatantly asked. "Times running out for you my friend. If you don't make your move quickly surly someone else will."

"I can wait," Tanya said rubbing her hand along Edward's arm. The man looked at her and smiled while shoving a bite of cake into his mouth.

Edward remained silent while drinking his wine. Now it was getting interesting. Edward looked uncomfortable. His joy was slowly dying down.

"However long it takes," Tanya said with a seductive whisper in his ear. I don't know why, but she was now making me feel uncomfortable. She put her chin on Edward's shoulder and kissed his neck.

I felt something irk inside myself at this as I shifted from one foot to the other. I really didn't like the way she was touching Edward for some reason. Suddenly her eyes drifted towards me. She looked me up and down then smiled.

"You're the one who danced tonight," she said with joy. Her voice caught me by surprise. I did not expect her to talk to me. I nodded awkwardly. "hmmmm, well you did towards the end of the performance." Stab. She laughed a little at this and I half smiled at her cunningness. "Come here," she said with a curling finger.

Hesitantly I walked closer to her seat which wasn't far since it was near Edward and that's where my place was. When I was in arm's distance of her she motioned to the table. "See these dirty dishes?" I nodded dumbly. What was she getting at exactly? "Don't you think you should clear them?" I looked at the back of Edward's head hoping he would say something. Did I have to obey her? Hopefully not.

Edward did turn around to look at me, his brow raised. "Do as she says," he said before quickly turning back around to face the front. I looked at her in disbelief. She gave me a wicked evil smile as she rubbed Edward's arm slowly as if stroking a cat.

She had power and she knew it.

I set to work in clearing the dishes which was a lot of work considering the fact that they all had had several courses of dinner and dessert. But I carried each dish to the kitchens one by one. Occasionally I would catch Edward's stare on me but when I did he would break it and turn away.

When I finished I was tired and out of breath and wished to do nothing else besides crawl in a corner and sleep. Today had been a long, long, long day. And I needed a new one.

I stood by Edward's side once again I found myself half closing my eyes and nodding off to the soft voices. People were slowly leaving and the noise of the party was becoming quieter and quieter. I felt as if I would collapse any moment. Edward's conversation could not even keep me awake as it was all in German.

I twisted my neck to the side, anything to keep the blood flowing but nothing seemed to work. My body was tired.

Somewhere along in the conversation Jasper had told Alice to go change and take me along with her and after to help ourselves to a plate of food from the kitchens. Not the tables. Edward must have agreed to this for me as well, as it would not have happened if he didn't.

We changed. She into a small green dress, and I into my comfortable form fitting black one. She escorted me to the kitchens, which I already knew their location, to find food and to eat. I was so tired that even though I was hungry, I barely touched my food. Alice asked if I was feeling alright, but I just told her I was tired.

I had a small plate of noodles with a wine sauce and rosemary chicken along with hot buttered bread. Any other time I would have devoured it, but I was too tired to hold my eyes open. After a few bites of food, I took a sip of water and laid my head back against a cool wall. I closed my eyes for a moment. I could hear Alice's voice talking of tonight's events in the background of my mind. As if she was drifting into my dream world with me.

Her voice echoed in my mind and I tried to hang onto it but I was too tired. For a moment I wondered if Edward would be mad if I feel asleep, but gave up when I lost the battle to slumber.

When I woke it was dim. I was laying on a soft warm carpet. My eyes looked around and I immediately knew where I was. Edward's room. I recognized it.

I took a deep breath as I struggled not to close my eyes and go back to sleep. The last thing I remembered was eating in the kitchens with Alice. I remembered laying my head back on the cold wall for a moment. Oh, I must have fallen asleep.

But I didn't remember being woken up and going or being taken back to Edward's room. I looked around the room but it was taking a while for my eyes to adjust.

Suddenly I heard the sound of a toilet flush and the sound of a running sink. I jumped little as I looked in the direction of the bathroom door waiting for Him to emerge. I saw the door knob turn and the door open to a casually dressed Edward. He looked tired and worn out. But also sexy beyond words or description. And I thought Jasper looked good I in casual wear!

Edward was in a pair of navy blue sweats and a black form fitting top. His messy hair was shaggy like he just came from the shower. He reached up and rubbed the back of his head and he walked towards his bed. Taking his seat on the edge he then turned his brilliant blue eyes to me.

I swallowed hard as I took in his appearance. Wow. He looked amazing in this light. No Bella! Stop!

He tipped his head to the side and looked at me with interest. "Something the matter Bella?" I shook my head quickly. He laughed a little under his breath while stretching his legs out. "Then you should go back to sleep. Tomorrow we travel." Travel?

"Where to?" I asked. My voice sounded raspy and full of sleep.

"My home," he replied while leaning back on his bed and placing his arms under his head.

I thought for a moment. My mind drifted to a certain person. "What about Molly?"

"What about her?"

"Will she be coming with us?"

"No, she belongs her."

"I'm sure she would come with us if offered."

Edward lifted up from his position to look at me, "Bella, do not give me suggestions. Now be silent and go to sleep." I watched as he stood from the bed and walked over to his work desk where many papers were spread out. He looked through a few of them and then wrote something on one of them. He glanced at me for a moment before returning his attention to his papers again, "lay down Bella."

He was so bossy!

I laid down and thought about Molly. How would I say goodbye to her? I was not good at goodbyes. Why couldn't she come with us? I knew Edward had the power to take her. And I knew she would be happy to come.

I closed my eyes on the soft carpet. It was so soft. I suddenly remembered the last time I sat on the carpet I had left a mud stain. I quickly sat up and looked around the carpet to see if it was still there. But I could not find the smear. Perhapse that was because it was dim.

"What is it?" I heard Edward ask from his desk as he looked at me.

"Did you get your carpet cleaned?" I asked as I looked at him.

He smiled a little, "I had to. I couldn't leave a mud smear on my carpet, if that's what you are refereeing to." I didn't say anything to this even though I was sorry for leaving it.

"How did I get here?"

"I believe from a woman's womb," he said as a matter of fact not even looking up from the document he was inspecting.

"Your room," I said with an obvious tone.

He looked up at me and gave me an obvious look, "I brought you here. When I requested your presence, Alice informed Jasper you were asleep and he in turn told me. I figured it was late as well. I decided to call it night." So, he carried me here? I blushed a little. "I had one of the servants bring you here." He said with a smirk obviously guessing what was going through my mind.

My blush died. Silly Bella. He would never burden himself.

I thought over the events of the night in the silence that was now filling the room. My thoughts floated to Her. The red dress, the puffy red lips, the long golden locks. "Edward, who was that girl?"

"What girl?" he asked turning completely away from me to face the desk. I knew he knew what girl I was talking about. "There were many girls there tonight." Yeah but you know which one I'm talking about!

"The one who couldn't seem to keep her hands off you at dinner," I said in a sarcastic tone.

He turned in my direction and smirked, "which one, there were many."

"Ok, the one who ordered me around and kissed your neck. Must I be this obvious, I know you know of whom I speak." He tightened his lips a little.

"It does not concern you. Do not ask again. You should never have been that involved in my affairs in the first place."

"I was not involved, the scene was right in front of me. I was merely observing my master."

"I've never known a slave to pay attention to such detail."

"Isn't that my job?"

"No, your job is to do what you're told. And right now, you are to sleep." I could tell he wanted to end the conversation badly. It was just getting good. I could feel myself hitting the vulnerable spot.

"Are you courting her?"

"Enough!" he yelled as he stood up from his desk. "That is too bold!" My eyes widened a little. Maybe I pushed a little too much. "Lay down!" he said pointing the floor. I laid my head down on the floor quickly. "You will be silent the rest of night or I will beat you until you are." I looked at him with anger. Is that how he always got his way?

I was quite for hours as Edward work on paperwork, but I couldn't sleep. Every once in a while he would glance back at me to see I was still awake and then sigh as he went back to work.

I felt twinge in my stomach. I sat up a little on my elbow and felt my stomach. I had to use the restroom. I looked at Edward who was engrossed in paperwork. Did he ever sleep? I looked at the exit door and then at Edward. I slowly stood and started to make my way towards it. I knew where the servant's restrooms where and I really had to go. I didn't want to disturbed Edward again, he still seemed angry from the personal question I asked him.

"Where the hell do you think you going?" he asked with malice as I reached for the door knob. I quickly turned around to look at him. He looked even more angry than before. If that was possible.

"I, I have to use the restroom." He looked at me with disbelief as if I was just trying to pull something over him.

"I can see that as you tried to quietly sneak out."

"I didn't want to disturb you," I said defensively. Which was true. He looked at me like lying.

"No, go back to sleep," he said pointing to the floor. I couldn't hold it, I really had to go.

"Please, I really have to go," I whispered, "unless you want to clean up another mess on the carpet." He looked at me for a moment and then leaned back in his chair. After some silence he pointed to his restroom door in the far corner of the room.

"Use mine this once. Hurry and do your business." It was embarrassing the way he told me use the toilet like I was a dog going for a potty trip. When he turned back around to his work I glared at him. But when my stomach let out a growl, I quickly dropped the glare and headed over to the restroom.

When I finally made it to the toilet I was so relived. The blessing of going to the bathroom. Compared to the way I was used to using the toilet this was heaven. I felt like I was sitting on a golden thrown. Probably because I was. He toilet was a golden color and his floors a creamy silk color. I would have inspected the room more if it wasn't so dimly lit.

Although the dim lit room was kind of relaxing as I relieved myself. When I finished I washed my hands with the sweet smelling soup by the sink, and opened the door slowly.

I gasped a little as Edward was standing right on the other side. Was he listening? Gross.

He smiled a little. Was he listening? Was he? "I'm going to sleep now and I wish for you to do the same. I only came to see how close you were to finishing. And to make sure you didn't fall in."

"You weren't listening were you?" He gave me a weird look as he scrunched his face.

"Why on earth would I do that?" I quickly shook my head to cover my sick thoughts.

"Sorry," I said putting my head down and pushing my hair behind my hair. "I don't know why I thought," I said as I shook my head again, "Sorry." I turned and walked past him to my spot on the carpet. I saw that there was a small little bed made up in my spot. A couple pillows and some blankets. It was the size of an inside dog bed. Go figure. I sat down, my face flushed.

Edward smirked at me from across the room as he made his way over to the bed. He pulled back the covers and slid under them getting comfortable. I wondered what it was like to snuggle in those blankets. I had never slept on a bed before. He looked over to me and smiled at my jealous stare.

But at least I had a little comfort of my own. Which he didn't have to give to me. He must have done it while I was in the restroom. I snuggled onto the pillows and pulled the blankets around me. It was very comfortable. I was surprised _he_ made it.

I looked at Edward with a soft smile. "Thank you," I said still a little embarrassed from my thoughts earlier.

He didn't return the smile. "Goodnight Bella," he said as he leaned over and switched off the dim lamp leaving us in darkness.

And the second my head hit the soft cloud like pillows I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 : Young Visions

**No copyright infringement intended. I acknowledge that Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I just like to play with it.**

**Hello all, **

**Thank you for reading. Your reviews are so appreciated by me. I take time to read each on carefully. I welcome suggestions and opinions, even if they are harsh. be gentile. Lol. Jk. No seriously.**

**I am in the process of looking for a betta, so please excuse the wait. The whole process is very new to me. But it is becoming increasingly obvious that I need one. **

**MiaLuthor****: I would welcome your spell check. Thank you for volunteering. Although you will have to tell me how the whole betta thing works. Sorry, I just am completely ignorant to the idea. I just know you help devoid my story of mistakes that take away from my story. So any help you give will be appreciated. **

**Thank you all again for your wonderful reviews. I love them all. You guys make me feel special and want to write more. So Thank you. **

"Where are we mommy?" I asked in a high pitched voice to the woman who was next to me. I could feel her hands shaking as she held onto mine and looked ahead to where our group was being led. When she didn't answer me I tugged on her arm, "mommy," I said to get her attention, but she would not look at me.

"Pick up the pace!" I heard a loud voice shout at us. He had a barking dog on a chain in his hand and he let it take a few snaps at some of the people who were near it. It frightened me. I moved closer to my mother for fear it would see me and tear me to shreds. I did not know where we were going, but I could tell my mother was scared too. She had a wide look in her eyes, her body was tense, and she shook as if it were freezing although it wasn't.

My mother pulled me along making us walk faster. "Where are we going mommy?" Finally, she looked down at me with her piercing brown eyes.

For a moment she just looked at me. She looked terrified. "Bella," she said through shaky lips.

"Halt!" I heard the loud man shout at us. The entire group stopped. I could hear the confused chatter of other women and children around us. I looked ahead to see why we stopped, but I could not see over the tall people in front of me. So I ducked low to see if I could see anything between their legs, but there were too many people.

"Bella," I heard my mother say as she tugged my arm. I switched my attention to her as I looked up into those wide eyes again. She kneeled down to me and took my hands in her hands placing them on her rapid beating heart. "Bella," she said again putting a hand on my head, slowly running her fingers through some of my tangles.

"Yes mommy?" I said anticipating she was going to tell me a secret as she had made this stance often to do so. I loved secrets.

Suddenly I saw a wetness form in her eyes and she pulled me close to her body hugging me tightly. I did not understand her behavior.

"Mommy I will keep your secret if you tell me. You don't need to cry." I heard her let out a small laugh as she rubbed my back and held me tighter than before.

"My sweet girl." She sniffed and then held me at bay. She placed both hands on each side of my face and looked me deep in the eyes. "Bella, I need to tell you something important. And I need you to listen with all your heart."

"Of course mommy," I was ready for the secret. Was daddy sneaking food from the ovens again? Was she planning a surprise for daddy? Or perhaps we were going on a secret trip, just us, that is why we were separated from daddy. Although he didn't seem too happy about the separation.

"Bella, we might be separated." Oh, I was not expecting that. "And if that happens I want you to do exactly as you're told. Don't fight. You must be brave. Be brave for mommy ok?" What was she talking about? Where was she going? And why couldn't I come?

"Why can't we stay together mommy? Have I done something wrong? "

She smiled at me. A sad smile. "Sometimes, Bella, bad things happen to good people without them doing anything wrong." I saw one of the guards walk by our side of the group. He gave me a dirty look and I gasped at the hate in his eyes.

I knew these men were bad. I had seen them do bad things to women and children. "Why do they hate us? Are we bad?" I asked my mother.

"Oh baby no, no, you must never think that. You can't always explain hatred. It's just ignorance. But soon it will be over, you'll see. And we'll be together again."

"What is ig-norr-ence?" I asked. She laughed again rubbing her thumbs across my cheek.

"It's like a person who willingly remains blind and refuses to see truth. Despite what's right they do as they please in their blindness."

I sort of understood her. I figured it was a lot like when the girls and boys at school bully those smaller than they are. They were a lot like these guards. I would certainly use this new word on them.

"Move!" I heard the cruel guard shout. The dog he held started barking at us taking big snaps, foaming at the mouth. I huddled closer to my mother. She quickly stood and held my hand as we walked through two iron gates that were open to us. I did not understand the letters that were written into the top of the gate, A-U-S-C-H-W-I-T-Z. I heard a lot of fearful cries from the women as they entered. They sounded as if they had just been stabbed. One woman fell down on the ground in pure anguish placing her hand on her heart with tears running down her face. I thought her ill.

I bent down to touch her as we were passing by, but mother did not let me. She yanked me away from the woman. "Stay with me," she whispered to me.

I looked back to see one of the back guards approaching the fallen woman. I was at peace knowing that he was strong looking and would help her. I felt my mother turn me around quickly to face the front.

"Do not look," she said "Keep your eyes in front." I couldn't understand why she didn't want me to look. I heard a loud bang that echoed through the air and it shocked me. The sound reminded me of daddy's gun he used to go hunting with. I looked back to see what happened, but could not see past the many walking figures that were crowed behind us.

I did not hear the sad woman anymore.

We walked together and I felt a sudden rise of fear inside me as I saw a man on the sidelines holding a gun. He gave me an evil grin.

"Mommy," I said in fear.

"Shhh," she said quickly.

Ahead of us I heard loud shouts in a tongue I did not recognize. As we got closer to the voice I saw women being told to go in different directions. I hopped I was not told to go in a different direction of my mother. I saw little girls crying as they were yanked away from their mothers and thrown to a different direction.

I held tightly onto my mother's hand. When it was our turn the large man looked at us and yanked on my mother's arm.

"No!" I screamed. "Mommy!" Our hands stayed clasped together until the last moment until she was forcibly yanked away and our bond was broken. Another guard came to take me as he lifted me up like I was a mere rag doll. I stretched out my arms to my mother letting the tears run down my face. "Don't leave me!" I screamed.

"We'll be together soon," she shouted.

"No!" I screamed again, "Mommy, please. Please no!" Why was this happening? I screamed and screamed but I could not get free. I saw tears in my mother's eyes as she was forced to move in a different direction with her group. No! Where was she going? She can't just leave me!

"Be silent!" The man holding me said. "Bella! Be silent!" I felt his hand linger on my mouth for a moment but then he quickly lifted it. I looked into the man's eyes. How did he know my name? I struggled harder to get free, but he grabbed hold of my flailing arms. I was powerless to fight him. He was so big and I so small. "Please just let me be with her," I sobbed hoping he would let me run to my mother who was disappearing around an unknown corner of the strange place.

"Who?" The man growled at me. I shook my head and struggled again.

"Please!" I could feel the warm tears coming down my face.

"Wake up dammit!" The guard shook me and slowly I felt myself drifting out of the camp. I opened my eyes and saw Edward above my form holding my arms in his hands.

I was dreaming.

My body felt sweaty and my heart was beating uncontrollably. Edward looked angry and tired. I looked at his position above me. His legs were straddling my body, my arms were pinned above my head with one of his hands while his other hand looked ready to silence my mouth if I made another sound. My eyes ran up his body and I blushed a little at the close contact. He looked me over with concern. His eyes met mine and for a short while remained in their company. I could feel his hot breath across my face as his eyes took in my face. It felt awkward, but at the same time I too was taking in his features. His icy eyes glowed and clashed against his pale face. His hair was messy but still looked perfect as usual.

He looked down at my body and scanned it. Quickly he released my arms, stood, and backed away. I couldn't help but notice he was breathing a little heavy as he did so.

I watched as he ran his hands through his messy hair exhaling deeply. "Do you always make this much racket when you sleep?" He demanded in a condescending tone. He paced a couple of times across the dim lit room while letting out a few stressed sighs. "I finally get to sleep and you suddenly start wailing like a woman in labor!"

I hadn't meant to wake him. Honestly. But I could not control my dreams. Well they were more like remembered nightmares from my past. "Sorry," I muttered under my breath.

"Sorry!" He shouted, "that's all you can say? Sorry? I should have you put outside for this!" His attitude was really getting on my nerves. What right did he have to yell at me for something I couldn't even control? Besides, it was his fault my life was this way. Well not _entirely his _fault but he was certainly part of it.

"I said I was sorry!" I shouted.

"Do not raise your voice at me Bella!" He said pointing his finger in my direction. "I am in no mood to deal with you!"

"Then put me outside! I'm in no mood to deal with you either! It's your fault my life is the way it is. It's your fault I have nightmares every night! You took her away! And I would rather die than be in your wretched presence."

"My fault!" He said pointing to himself.

"Your race. Your horrible race!" I could feel tears lining the bottom of my eyes, but I refused to let them fall until I was in private. I would not give him that satisfaction. He looked at me in disbelief of my outburst. I have to admit I too was a little surprised of the power behind my words.

He closed his eyes and took a long deep breath, then walked over to his desk, pulled out his chair and took a seat with a slump. He covered his face with his hands and rubbed his eyes as if they were sore. Leaning back in the chair with a squeak he pulled open one of his desk drawers to grab one of his trusty stress relievers. He lit it quickly and exhaled deeply. He did this several times before finally opening his eyes to look at me.

"Did you want to talk about it?" He asked in a calm composed voice. I couldn't believe he was actually asking me about my personal dream after just insulting me! As if he actually cared! Just a few moments ago, he was angrier that I woke him than the fact that I was in pain, even to the point of crying.

"No," I said without hesitation.

He was quite for a moment as he stared at nothing in particular. His eyes seemed to be in a daze as he contemplated something. What it was I could never guess.

"Her," he said taking another puff of his cigar while looking up at the ceiling to blow the smoke out. "You said I took her away. Who is it that you speak of?'

"I said I didn't want to talk about it," I said irritated that he ignored my clear decline and treated it as an invitation to pry into my personal matters. He smirked a little.

"Is this about leaving Molly behind?" What was his problem?!

"No! I said I don't want to talk about it! What part of that don't you get?"

"Oh yes," he said smiling, "scratch that last comment. I do remember you screaming mother." I felt my body flinch at him mentioning my mother. It was a personal private subject to me. One I did not wish to share with the likes of him!

"Do not speak of my mother," I said in a low threating tone.

He leaned forward in his chair with a challenging look on his face, "Did she die?" He was literally making my blood boil. I stood and balled my hands into tight fists.

"Don't you dare speak of my mother!" He lifted his cigar to his uplifted lips. His eyes gleamed with something that brought him pleasure. He let out a soft snicker.

"Are you going to hit me Bella?" He voice held a certain tone of mockery that irritated me all the more.

"You sicken me! One day I will take pleasure in murdering you in your sleep."

He laughed hard at this. "That's if I get to sleep. It's quite difficult with you moaning all night about your mother." Did he honestly have no respect? I looked at him in disbelief. He was unbelievable! Lord, please help me not to commit sin and slit his throat.

His eyes darkened under the dim light as he leaned further over the chair, "I'm sure if she were alive, she would advise you not to threaten me."

"How dare you presume to tell me what my mother would or would not do? You don't know her! So don't presume to think you do! Do you not have any respect for the loved ones of others?!" I could feel the tears of frustration coming. I knew there was nothing I could physically do to him. I was powerless against him, which is why he chose to keep twisting the knife he had in my side.

He was quiet as he stared into my eyes. Then he spoke, "perhaps it would be better if you answered my questions."

"You asked me if I wanted to talk about it, and I said no. I meant it."

"Well, you woke me up, I deserve an explanation."

"You don't deserve anything! And I certainly don't owe you any explanation!"

He turned with a sigh and put out his cigar in an ash tray on the end of his desk. As he stood he lifted his arms up in the air and stretched them high towards the ceiling. I couldn't help but notice how strong his muscles looked in the dim lit light on his bare chest. He made his way over to me to which I took a step back.

My muscles tensed when he came closer to me, readying myself for a blow to the face or some form of punishment. But he just passed by me without so much as a word or action in my direction. I started to turn to face him but was caught off guard from behind as I was lifted off my feet and into his arms against his hard chest bridal style.

I gasped and struggled in a panic against him. He tightened his grip around my body as he made his way over to the bed. My eyes widened. No! No! Not that! I put my hand to his chest and pushed on it to put some distance between me and him. I shook my head. "No," I said in a low shaky voice.

He dumped me on the bed with a hard drop and I scrambled to the other side of the large bed on all fours. I was now in survival mode. My heart was beating hard in my chest. This was without a doubt the worst night of my life, and if I allowed him to take me without a fight it would continue to get worse.

I felt a hard strong hand grab hold of my right ankle before I could make it fully to the other side of the bed. I let out a quick scream as he jerked me back across the bed towards him. He flipped me from my stomach to my back dragging me closer to him. "Please no," I said in an out of breath panic.

I had seen this all too many times with the guards and other female slaves in the work camps. It was horrible. The girls would scream and the guards would take what they wanted without remorse. I did not want to give into Edward that way.

Edward smiled down at me. "Relax," he said.

"No! I won't let you!" I screamed.

He snorted with a smile, "_You_ won't _let_ me? What makes you think you have that choice?" I grunted and struggled against his strong grip. My hands gripped the soft blankets as I looked for anything to stop my constant drag towards him. I then lifted my legs and kicked out quickly making contact with his hard abdomen.

He grunted as he put one hand to his stomach. I thought this would give me a small opening for an escape, but he recovered too fast and this time with more force. He smiled an amused grin as he reached forward and took hold of my upper thigh. I screamed as his grip was tight and hard, cutting off circulation.

"Always a fight," he whispered with a grin. He pulled me under him, placing his weight above me. I put my hands to his chest pushing what nails I had into his skin. He groaned with a smile as he quickly grabbed my hands and placed them above my head in a secure brace.

I thrashed my head every which direction. I would not let this happen. I would not stop fighting the entire time. Never. He placed his heavy legs on my kicking ones halting them from moving. I could feel myself losing control of my body and I hated it more than anything.

"No," I said through gritted teeth. My arms were shackled by his hard hands, my legs held down by his and I was out of breath as I thrashed wildly. He smiled down at me with an amused grin. My heart was pounding and just begging for air. "No," I said completely out of breath.

"Keep fighting," he said with a smile. "You're a strong one aren't you?" I screamed a loud ear piercing scream into his ear hoping someone would hear and save me or at least interrupt him. He laughed at this. "You have a beautiful voice; I would love to hear more. Are you hoping someone will hear and save you Bella?" He laughed a mocking laugh, "that will serve you no better than your constant struggling has."

My body was weak from thrashing from side to side and forcing my body up in an arch too many times. My attempts were futile. I glared up at him with fire in my eyes. If this was to be my future I would do everything possible to remove myself from the experience. I closed my eyes tightly waiting for him to take me. Perhaps it would be quick.

"Has my slave tired herself out long enough for her master to talk calmly to her?" I opened my eyes and glared at him again.

"Talking?" I shouted, "You call this talking you fowl beast?"

His lips lifted in a wide grin, "Shall I behave like a fowl beast?"

My eyes widened a little. Without thinking I shook my head violently. I had not meant to act so helpless but I could not deny that I was.

"And yet that is what you call me," he said with a devious tone, "perhaps you should not make such taunting statements Bella. Especially statements that I wouldn't mind living up to."

"I can not see how us being in this position could lead to talking."

"I just want answers to my questions," he said innocently. "I would never have put you in this position if you had not tried so hard to fight me."

"You ask what I refuse to answer, Sir," I said with venom.

"And you forget, you do not have that right."

"I do not wish to share personal information with the likes of you and you can not make me."

"Can't I?" He asked with a spin chilling smirk.

"If you-"

There was a hard knock on the door that echoed throughout the room, making Edward and I jump in surprise.

"Sir Cullen," I heard a deep voice say from the other side. Edward looked beyond rage as he looked at the door.

"What!" he barked.

"Is everything alright Sir?" Edward rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh of frustration. I knew Edward was angry, but I was beyond ecstatic that he was directing his energy and anger towards someone else.

"Come in!" he growled. I looked at Edward to see if he would remove himself, but he stayed in his position above me. I heard the tumblers on the door as the man unlocked the door and entered. He was fairly young and caught by an awkward surprise when he looked at us in our position.

"O-oh, s-s-Sir," he said putting his head down, his face turning a deep red. "I'm s-"

"Can you not see I am busy?" Edward said with anger. The young boy nodded and put his head down in embarrassment.

"My deepest apologies Mr. Cullen. I was not aware that you were, umm, umm, busy."

I closed my eyes and turned away embarrassed that public eyes could see an admiral using me in such way. Or thought he was using me in such a way. I could feel the warmth in my face.

The boy quickly left, tripping on his way out.

I kept my eyes closed although I knew the company was gone. I felt embarrassed beyond words. How could he let others see him using me in this way? Helpless beneath him and screaming loudly, which could easily be interpreted as pleasure. It was beyond embarrassing. I would never fathom being involved with him that way.

Edward was silent for a moment before he spoke, his hot breath spreading across my face. "Are we embarrassed Bella? There is no need to be, it's a natural and normal thing."

I opened my eyes and glared at him. He was worthless. I didn't feel the need to dignify him with a response. I just turned my head and looked across the room at the walls with a blank stare. However, Edward continued to stare at me with those eye piercing blue orbs, while breathing long calm and warm breath. And then, "you don't really think that I would actually touch a slave in that way do you?"

I looked at him again slightly stunned at how attractive he could be in this light. It was difficult to attack such a beautiful creature with harsh words. "You seemed well on your way to doing so."

"No. Never. I told you, I only wanted some answers from you. First of all, you are the scum of the earth, second of all I would never want to bring you pleasure, and thirdly I am already in the process of-" he suddenly stopped mid-sentence. I looked closer at him. I tried to look into his icy eyes but he quickly turned away. Now it was his turn to look away and look at the walls in a blank stare. Although he looked as if he had a lot on his mind.

After a few moments of silence I spoke, "in the process of what?"

He turned his attention back to me and I saw his face harden into a shield of armor to keep me out. "Nothing," he spit out. He lifted his body off mine. He was not the daring and playful Edward anymore, he was now the evil Nazi that refused to let anyone into his mind. I felt him grip my arm as he lifted me off the bed and threw me to the floor pointing a commanding finger at me. "Do not speak to me the rest of the night. In fact you will not even look at me."

I stared at him as if he were insane. Well because he looked it. His hair was a mess and he was breathing hard again. I could see the tones muscles on his bare chest heaving in and out. It looked amazing and I found myself staring just a little too long for my own comfort.

"Do not look at me!" Edward shouted at me. "Turn away you filthy wretched, worthless, despicable, wore." I instantly turned my head away looking at the carpet beneath his well pampered feet. So many thoughts were going through my head that I found it hard to focus on one. I just wanted him to stop yelling for a moment so that I could regain my thoughts. His voice was so loud and piercing that I couldn't help but comply with his commands.

I felt Edward take a clump of my hair into his hand and grip it so hard that I let out a small whimper. He yanked my head back and whispered into my ear, "you think you hold more power than you have young one." Young one? "But I know what you are. You're an insignificant little insect that burrows through smut. And one day, I will smash you into the dust and toss you aside like rubbish that has been kept past it's time." My eyes widened at his harshness and at his rash movements. My breathing was heavy and rapid.

He then released me and backed away.

"I don't want to see your face. Go to sleep. I have work to do so don't' bother me or waste my time with your uncontrollable screams." I kept my head down to the ground while he walked past me and took his seat at the desk. I heard him flip on the small lamp at the desk and scramble through some papers. I slowly looked at him from the side of my eye and took in his distraught form. He truly looked awful. He kept running his hands through his messy hair while breathing out heavy hard breaths. His skin looked a bit paler than was normal, even for him.

Perhaps it was the nightmares from all his cruelty that hunted him. It wouldn't surprise me. I felt a twinge of guilt for waking him.

He suddenly swiveled around to face me with a look of fire. His icy eyes chilled me the moment they locked on mine and I quickly turned away to look at the ground with a gasp. I could tell Edward was trying to threaten me but all I could truly see in the deepness of his eyes were a sort of sad, worn out gaze. Which surprised me.

"Isabella! Turn off that lamp and lay down." I looked at the dim lit lamp that was near the bedside. Clearly the lamp Edward must've switched on when I woke him.

I got up slowly. My legs felt like jelly as I wobbled over to the lamp. Sleeping on the floor took its toll on me but it was better than the camps. I could feel Edward's eyes on me as I made my way over, but I was careful not to look at him. I knew this would only make him angrier.

He was very adamant about me not looking at him for some odd and strange reason. I could see that Edward was a very strange and complicated person. He was a maze. And I wanted to solve him. It seemed like Edward had a lot of feelings that he couldn't show and so they came out in anger. I wondered what it would take to peel back his hard shell of armor. It would have to be slowly done. He was very strong when it came to concealing himself from others.

And what was he in the process of? It must've been something important if he thought to hid it so adamantly. I reached under the thin shade and switched off the light with a small click. The room's light diminished aside from the small lamp on the Edward's desk. I know he told me not to look at him, but I had to once. He tried to be angry but all I could see was pain. I finally looked at him; his blazing blue eyes seemed to glow as they narrowed into small slits at me.

He shook his head in frustration, snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor where my small disheveled bed was. "Vermin! Did I not make myself clear when I said for you not to look at me?" Everything in my body was telling me to turn away but I couldn't stop looking at him. Maybe it was my stubbornness, my pride, or maybe it was just because he didn't seem threatening at the moment. He seemed exposed, struggling to cover himself.

He stood from his chair, knocking it over to the floor. With a loud pound he slammed his fist on the desk. I gasped a little at the loud sound it made and then widened my eyes as he stalked over to me. I backed away a little from him with a glare in my eyes, I refused to cower before him. He did not deserve it.

He grabbed hold of my upper arm with a hard grip. For a moment I thought he would use his other to smack me but all he did was drag me over to the small door off to the side of his large bed. It was a door I had not noticed before. Why had I not noticed it? He opened the large door and an icy wind blew in. I shivered and goosebumps traveled up my arm while my hair blew wildly across my face. I even saw his bare chest muscles tense at the cold.

It was a small balcony that over saw part of the far away camps. He shoved me out into the freezing winder air in my thin layer of dress. "Make a sound and I will shoot you. And do not ask to come back in, if I feel inclined I may or may not let you come back in. What a waste of a purchase you were, I should have left you in that camp. I should have let the guard finish his job. I should have let you join your mother." I looked at him in shock that he would dare bring my mother up again especially knowing it was a sensitive subject with me.

I could take the other taunts, but he had gone too far with my mother.

With an uncontrollable burst of anger I jolted towards him ready to claw his eyes out. I'd had enough of his constant taunting. I'd had enough of his words. His yelling voice. I pounced on him with all my might. It must have surprised Edward just as much as it did myself because for a moment all he did was stand there for the longest time as I made many attempts to injure him by slamming my balled fists on his hard chest.

"You arrogant swine! I will kill you! I will kill you! How dare-" suddenly there was a blinding strike to my face. I stumbled back in a blur. My eyes watered and my face felt like it was on fire. I placed my hand on my cheek as I staggered to the ground. I saw Edward's face haze as he went in and out of focus. He shook his head at me and then turned to walk back into his room shutting the balcony door behind himself, locking it.

My head was pounding and my face was in flames. I watched as he left from sight with a haughty wicked grin.

When I was sure he was gone, I finally let my emotion go. I put my head down and began to cry. The cold air blew my tears across my reddened cheek and made my nose run faster than normal. I balled my feet under my warm body and leaned against the balcony bars letting my tears run freely.

Perhaps I was wrong about him. Maybe he wasn't distraught. He was just a monster. I closed my eyes only to quickly open them again as I felt something ever so small and wet hit my nose. I looked up at the dark sky and let out a breath in the cold night air. Another drop hit my sore cheek. Then another. I could hear the sound of soft rain starting to slap against the roof top as it rolled down to where I was.

Perfect. Could this night get any worse?

I balled myself tighter, closing my eyes. This took me back to my nights in the camp. Although, at least I was under a tent there. The balcony had no cover and was as open as ever. Nothing to shield me from the rain or harsh winds. I'm sure Edward practically willed it to rain. In his monstrous ways I'm sure he planned this. It was absurd to think, I know, but I knew now that Edward was capable of much more. When I thought he was feeling something deeper, he was actually just planning his harsh attacks on me.

I put my head into my knees and cried even harder as the cold rain soaked my body. It was clear he had no heart. I thought there might have been something there, but I was wrong. It was just a big deep empty hole. Black hole.

I glanced up at the balcony door for a moment and saw a dark figure standing on the other side. I knew it was him. I was glad that the rain hid my own warm drops of salty water on my face. A hard wind blew through my wet curls and made me shiver. The winds were harsh here and would probably knock me over if I had not been holding on to the balcony bars.

I could not see his face on account of the many sheets of rain falling between us. In all fairness, I'm not sure I wanted to anyway. It most likely would have only angered me more. My only regret is that I did not injure him in my attempted attack. He injured me deeply. Physically and emotionally and I barely made a dent on him when I had my chance to inflict my anger upon him.

He walked off nonchalantly. Like he didn't even see me. It made my blood boil, the only thing keeping me warm.

I looked down at the balcony floor letting the drips of rain run down off the top of my head and onto the floor. All I could hear was the hard fall of rain and the whistling of wind as it blew across me with a vengeance, making my body prickle and shake. Inside I begged to be back inside the warm room, in my small bed on the floor, but I refused to crawl before him even if it killed me.

I leaned down and laid my head on the cold floor of the balcony letting the cool drops of rain numb my sore cheek. Closing my eyes I decided to focus my mind on deep short breaths and calming thoughts that would put me to sleep. This was a common practice that I did often in the camps at night when there were harsh storms and the women cried in anguish.

I thought about travel. Oh, the places I would go and see. The delicate dishes I would try.

I thought about Molly and all her kindness. How much I wanted to be like her in all her ways in that everything she did and said was always about being straight and good and honest. She was full of heart.

I thought about my mother's eyes. Her kind eyes. I did not understand what was happening when I was younger, when they took her away, but now that I was older I understood perfectly and I knew her survival was slim. My mother's embrace was always warm. She always knew what to say to make me smile. She did not deserve the fate she was dealt.

Somewhere in the continuous thoughts of kindness, travel, and my mother my mind had shut off and I drifted off to a light slumber under the rain.

I opened my eyes slowly half way feeling the rain on my numb body again. I felt two warm arms wrapped around me as they lifted me and leaned me against a warm hard and bare chest.

"Bella, Bella," a soft velvet voice whispered to me. "What am I going to do with you?" I thought I might be dreaming and so I leaned closer to the warm figure holding me. I was too emotionally and physically drained to analyze the situation.

The figure walked with me close to it, holding me tight bridal style. A gust of freezing cold wet wind swept across my body and my breath caught in my throat. Drops of rain hit my body and I shivered with an irritated moan. If possible the figure wrapped me deeper into its body.

"Almost young one."

Suddenly the wind and rain stopped and an atmosphere of warm air engulfed my body. The figure shifted me in its arms and I heard the sound of a door shut and lock. The sound of the rain and wind sounded like it was coming from far off now in the silence of the warm room.

I stirred a little on account of the head ach I was getting. I sniffed and let out a small cough. My body was laid down on something incredibly soft and comforting. Then again anything was better than the balcony floor.

"Just dress her in something warm," the velvet voice said a little louder than he had been talking before. I knew that voice all too well. Edward. I cringed at the thought. However he was not talking to me. "And dry her hair as well, I don't want her getting sick. Oh, and make sure she's comfortable-"

"I know what to do," I heard a soft female's voice say. "Honestly Edward, what were you thinking? " Go random female! Kudos. I would have opened my eyes to see the brave woman who had such control but my head was in such pain it hurt to move amongst the constant throbbing.

"I wasn't really," I heard Edward mumble in defeat.

"Obviously. What were you trying to prove?" the voice said with a sad sigh.

"If she wasn't so damn stubborn-" he started to yell before he went silent.

"No. It was cruel and it was uncalled-for. You can not honestly stand there and tell me you are proud of what you've done here tonight."

"Slaves need to be put in their place," he replied with a defensive tone.

"And will you also honestly stand there and have the audacity to lie to your own mother? As if I don't know the son I bore with labor pain and rose from infancy. Will you bring shame on yourself and I for abandoning the teachings you were raised with? You dare to defend your actions out of pride and shatter your own mother's heart. I do not approve." She said with such bitterness, even I chilled and quivered.

There was a silent moment between them. I struggled not to open my eyes. His mother? His mother was standing up for me? Why would she do such a thing? I felt a hot blush come over me at the thought. Edward cleared his throat awkwardly, "No mother. Forgive me. I was not myself. I will leave you now." His voice was rough and full of pain. He had been stabbed by her words and I could hear it in his voice.

I heard Edward march off, open and shut the bedroom door with a soft click. Wow. Now I really needed to see this woman. She silenced the great Edward without even fight. She put him in his place with the same harsh words he bestowed upon me.

Wow.

"Isabella," I heard her soft voice call me out of darkness. "Isabella, I'm going to change you into something warmer and then I promise you may rest." I didn't want to move but I knew it was best to follow her advice. I slowly leaned up on the bed. It was strange being in Edward's bed. It was very spacious and comfortable, but strange.

It was strange that his _mother_ was in the room with me. And helping me. Standing up for me.

It was difficult to move on the soft bed, being that my muscles were very sore and stiff. She helped me come to a sitting position and then slowly started to remove my wet clothing.

I opened my eyes slowly to meet a kind face that was concentrated on removing the sticky wet clothing from my body. Her milky skin was flawless with just the right touch of blush to accompany her cheeks. Her blond silky hair dangled past her shoulders in graceful waves that moved every time she turned in her work. Her eyes drifted up to mine and I froze in them. They were the same as Edward's, only much more womanly and accepting rather than demeaning. So this was Edward's mother.

She smiled a soft smile at me, "You'll have to forgive my arguing with my son. He's got a fiery temper sometimes."

I was in awe that she would even apologize to me. To a slave, for her outburst. She was so far above me in station I did not understand why she would ever consider expressing regret to me. I shook my head quickly, "There is nothing at all to forgive Miss. It is I who should be apologizing for the commotion Edward and I have caused this night. I could have been more-"

"Please," she said holding up her hand, "there is no need for that Isabella. My son was not himself this night. You shall hold no blame for tonight's events. I do love him, but sometimes he can be a bit of a challenge to control." I smiled a little. She had no idea the truth of those words. Well maybe she did.

"You did a pretty good job in controlling him," I said in a low voice. She laughed a little at this showing her pearl like teeth that clashed with her red plump lips.

"Of course dear. I am his mother," she said with a sly grin. She was so kind and gentle, it was hard to imagine Edward came from within her. "You won't believe the noise Edward was making. With his constant yelling and shouting." She shook her head in disappointment.

I put my head down slightly. "I'm sorry to disturb you Miss. I feel I must take some blame for the shouting. Edward was not the only one." She smiled at me again.

"Isabella, there is nothing to apologize for. And if you don't mind, my name is Esme. You may call me Esme in private corridors such as these." I blushed a little with a smile. She was giving me her personal name?

"Yes Mis- er- I mean Esme." She nodded in approval as she slipped the tight wet dress over my head finally. My hand instantly went to cover myself as that was the only covering I had with no undergarments. Esme giggle at my shyness as she stood up and walked over to the lavatory across the room. She had such a beautiful sway in her hips that made her look elegant and sophisticated. I couldn't even walk five steps without tripping over nothing but air, and that was while I was staring at the ground.

When she returned she held a small thin blue gown. I gasped at its beauty and richness. She took her seat next to me on the bed once more and motioned for me to put my arms up. I started at with surprise. Did she honestly expect me to wear something so rich and well made to bed?

She smiled wider at me, "you have a lovely blush Isabella, has anyone ever told you that?" I looked at her and smiled a little at her complement, even though it made me blush harder. I had heard that before. From my own mother.

I nodded a little, "my mother," I said with slowly. I didn't like to bring up my mother. It brought back too many painful memories and images I didn't wish to visit too often. I fixed my eyes on the ground while still holding my hands up to my chest doing my utmost not to shed tears. My mother was very private and special to me. All I had left of her were my memories of her face.

Esme seemed to notice my discomfort as she scooted closer to my body. "I'm sorry Isabella. Are you alright?" I nodded my head but did not say anything to her, nor did I look up into her blue pools of water. "Is your mother-" she started and then stopped abruptly. She shook her head, "never mind."

"She dead," I said in a factual tone. I knew that's what she wanted to know.

She was quiet for a moment. I felt her wrap her arms around me and hold my bare body close to her while pushing my head to her heart and rubbing it gently. "Oh Isabella. I'm so sorry dear. How hard it must be to be without a mother. Forgive me for bringing up such a painful subject when I know you're already in so much pain."

"It's alright. She died a long time ago when I was very young. Besides, you could never do nearly as much damage as Edward did." Esme paused for a moment in her rubbing on my head.

"What do you mean?"

I leaned up and looked at her. "Edward and I were arguing because he wanted to know private details about my mother and I wouldn't share with him. Then when he talked about my mother's death I lost it and I attacked him."

"You attacked my son?" she said with slight amusement.

"I couldn't help it. I didn't mean to, honestly, but I was so angry. I don't know what happened. And then everything went blurry from the blow he gave me."

Esme leaned back and looked deep into my eyes with a sad smile, "Edward can be a tyrant when he doesn't get what he wants. Not that I am supporting or I approve of his methods. He should not have asked such private things. However, I can tell you, he did regret his actions tonight. No matter how hard he tries to hide it, I know he was ashamed when I came to see what all the tumult was about."

Well it was nice to know that he had a little bit of a heart. "Sorry for the disturbance."

"Stop apologizing to me Isabella. No more of that. I give you no responsibility for what took place this night." I gave her a soft smile at her kind words. I knew she said I held no reasonability, but I felt somewhat reasonable. I knew I could have held my tongue with Edward and tried to be more agreeable, but today I couldn't. I had to stand my ground. Especially when he brought up my mother; a subject so close to my heart.

Without another word, she slipped the light blue gown over my head pulling my arms through. It was so soft and easy on the skin that I felt myself melting into it. It was like butter. I rubbed my hands along my body to feel the magnificent material. The way it flowed down my body was something I had never experienced with clothing. She smiled at me putting her hand under my chin and rubbing her finger along my slightly red cheek.

"I'm sorry you had to experience my son's unjustified wrath. He has a difficult time controlling his anger." I nodded in response. That was for sure! "But," she smiled again, "I do believe he is quite taken you. This morning at breakfast he did nothing but talk about how thrilled he was to make a purchase of his new slave. I've never seen my son so," she thought for a moment, "hmm, excited I believe would be the word. I was happy for him. I've wanted to meet you ever since. I saw you on the dance floor tonight; you dance beautifully. I'm just sad that we had to meet under these wretched circumstances."

I looked into her flowing eyes. So caring. "Thank you Esme. For everything. I could not have survived this night if it were not for you, and I'm so happy that we did meet under these circumstances. I fear I would have perished if it weren't for you."

She stood with a radiating gleam in her eyes and on her lips. Her hands griped both my shoulders and pushed me back to the bed. "Please lay down. You are tired and worn out and need your rest."

I halted as she was pushing me back with a questioning look. This was Edward's bed. I knew he would slaughter me if he found me in it. As soon as his Esme was gone, he would surly thrash me. I already knew he thought me to be dirty and worthless. "Oh. I have a bed," I said pointing to the floor where my pillows where piled up.

"Nonsense Bella. Lay down. I feel this will be more comfortable for you as I'm sure Edward will also agree." I did not understand why Esme was being so sympathetic to me. Why she would go against her son to bring comfort to, well no offense to myself (none taken), a salve.

I laid down on the soft pillows as she pulled the covers around me, wrapping me tightly in them. It was warm and smelled like, Edward. It was odd that I could recognize his smell already. It wasn't like the cologne that he wore; it was just his natural smell that I smelled. It smelled great. No it smelled fantastic. I twinkled my toes in joy under the covers of his massive bed. The warmth that engulfed me contrasted greatly with the cold air that I had been subjected to in the rain.

"Slave or no slave, Isabella, he should not have treated you with such harshness," Esme said before she got up and walked over to the door. I stretched my neck to follow her movements across the room. I didn't want her leave. I wanted her stay. She brought a certain comfort that I had not felt since my mother left me. When she opened the door I saw a pacing Edward outside.

Had he been standing out there this entire time? I would have thought he went to go bash in some walls considering his anger.

He looked up instantly at Esme, his muscles tensing. His stance was so eye-catching, I found myself staring at the devil himself. Why did temptation have to be so good looking? Esme put her hand on Edward's shoulder and then rubbed her other hand through his messy hair smoothing it down. I could not see her face but I'm sure she held out a comforting smile to him.

Edward looked down at his feet for a moment and then back up at her as if he truly were ashamed to look upon her. She quickly griped his chin in her hand holding it up. Edward stared at her for a moment before he lunged forward and put his massive arms around the small woman.

He had his eyes closed for a moment before he opened them and they landed on mine. I lowered myself in the bed at his icy stare. I just knew he would thrash me when she was gone. He released his mother and then nodded his head once to her in goodnight. She glided away from him, away from my sight. Edward turned to watch her until I assumed she was out of his sight as well.

He looked back to me and I sank even lower into the bed, my face flushing. He stepped back into the room shutting the door behind himself. I watched him with cautious eyes as he made his way across the room, his stare still on me. I couldn't tell if he was angry with me or not. He stopped when he reached the side of the bed that I was on. He looked down at me with a stare I could not read. I looked at his hands and his arms for any sign that he was tense or about to hit me. They didn't seem to hold any anger in them. I looked back up to analyze his eyes, but they looked as they always did. Cold and devoid of emotion.

His eyes narrowed a little as his hand reached up to my face. Out of instinct I jolted away from him to the middle of the bed. Edward looked hurt for a moment before he covered it quickly with narrowed eyes. His hands drifted down to the bed and gripped the blankets in his fists. I watched as his knuckles turned white. "Did my mother put you in this bed?" he asked.

I knew this would be a problem. I knew he could care less about me or the pain I was in. All he cared about was his precious belongings. I knew he would be angry. I shook my head in disbelief of his immaturity and slide the rest of the way to the other side of the bed. I pushed the covers back and slide my feet out the side letting them rest on the ground. Standing up, I started to make my way around the bed hoping to be half as comfortable in the small dumpy bed of pillows Edward had made for me earlier. I was in no mood to fight with him anymore tonight.

Edward walked around to meet me half way around the bed to stand in front of me. I looked at his hard chest as he took deep breathes. "Get back in bed," he said in a steel tone.

"I would, if you would kindly move."

Edward bent down, gripped me by the legs to halt me up, throwing me over his hard shoulder. My face landing in the middle of his back and I gasped at his strength. And the lack of air I was getting from the uncomfortable upside down hanging.

My hair swayed back and forth across his back side as he walked over to the bed and then threw, yes, threw me down on the bed. I looked up at him trying to catch my breath but he quickly pushed me down to the bed and wrapped me tightly under the covers. That was the second time that had happened to me tonight. First Edward's mother and now Edward himself.

I didn't understand him. I glared at him wondering what game he was playing now. Was this some test?

Edward smirked at me. He actually _smirked_. Whatever this game was, I neither cared nor had the energy to play. "Couldn't sleep until you got into my bed could you?" Excuse me? _What?_ Being in his bed was the last thing I wanted.

"You couldn't be further from the truth," I said with disgust.

"I doubt that. You seemed pretty comfortable to me."

"I could find just as much comfort on the floor."

"Good you will sleep there tomorrow. Tonight you will sleep here."

_And you?_ Where will _you_ sleep?

"And you?" I asked. He ignored me and turned to switch off the bedside lamp.

"Get some sleep Bella," he said in the darkness.

My eyes scurried across the darkness for him. For a moment it was quiet and I wondered where he went. I jumped when I felt the other side of the bed bend under Edward's weight. I turned in his direction in the darkness. He wasn't honestly sleeping in the same area as me was he?

I heard him breathe out heavily as he fluffed his pillow and laid down with a hard slump. The bed shook a little as he moved to a comfortable position and finally settled down.

My eyes widened. This was awkward. I closed my eyes and sat up. Maybe I was just psyching myself out. I mean, it was a big bed. What are the odds of him coming to my side? Not that he would want to anyway. I'm sure he would avoid me like the plague. The only reason I was even in the bed was because of his mother.

I laid back down trying to think pleasant calming thoughts. But it didn't work. All I could think was, _I'm in Edward's bed! I'm in Edward's bed. Edward is sleeping next to me. Firm chested Edward is sleeping in the same bed as me. Goodness, he smells good. _

I sat back up again. What if I accidently wonder to his side? I didn't want him to get the wrong idea from me. I just naturally moved in my sleep. _I'm sure I won't,_ I thought. But what if I do? I brought my hands to my eyes and rubbed them. Curse these thoughts! I would have been better on the floor, because this was just torture.

I took the pillow I had been laying on and placed it slowly between us in the middle of the bed. At least this would separate us a little. My face flushed as I felt Edward's hand land on mine and the pillow. He gripped the pillow and took it from my grasp. "There's no need for that Bella," he said. I could sense the smile on his lips even in the darkness.

"I disagree," I said reaching for the pillow in the darkness. I half expected to grab it. But he held on to it tightly not releasing it. I yanked at it a little, "look, I know this was not your arrangement. And I'm sure you're not thrilled to share your bed with me. In fact I'm sure the only reason you're even doing it is because of your mother. But I tend to move in my sleep and I'd rather we not meet."

I heard Edward laugh a tired laugh. "First of all, my mother does not determine what happens with my slave nor would she ever try. And if you take a look around, Bella, she's not here anymore. If I wanted you out of my bed I would have thrown you out."

_So, am I to take away from that, that he wants me in his bed? Rock hard chested Edward wanted me in his bed? Wow, why did I get so much joy from that? _

"I'm not thrilled about it, but I will deal with it this once for the fact that I believe you will be in better condition for tomorrow's travel."

_Hmm, well that shot that horse in the face. Good, fuzzy feeling gone. _

"Secondly, there is only so far you can move Bella before you either go off the bed or into me. If you're that adamant about not meeting with me, I hope you enjoy the floor. Or you can just control yourself."

_So, you don't mind if I curl into your rock hard abs? Does that mean you are adamant about me meeting with you? Good fuzzy feeling back._

"I would prefer if you control yourself. I don't like to touch filth."

_Gone._

I snatched the pillow from his grasp setting it down where my head would lay. "You're unbelievable!" I said slamming my head on the pillow facing away from him.

"And you're a stubborn, tenacious mutt who doesn't appreciate the privileges given to her."

"And you're a murderer."

"I get rid of garbage," he said with distaste.

Stab! I felt the tears start to come instantly. My mother. "Don't say that," I whispered.

He was quiet for a moment. I felt him move a little and then a warm hand on my cheek wiping away a stray tear before it reached my chin. I jumped a little at his contact. So close. So fast.

"Pardon my rashness," he said. "I'm very tired Bella. I did not mean that," he paused again to exhale deeply, "I did not mean that in the way it came out." I could feel the heat radiating off his body on my back and I'd be lying if I didn't admit that I gathered some comfort from it.

"I will not pardon you. And I won't forget you said it," I said through gritted teeth.

He chuckled, "how could I expect anything less from such a stubborn one." I felt the heat leave as he scooted back to his end of the bed. I closed my eyes and struggled to get back to slumber. The silence of the room and the rain hitting the balcony floor outside was a nice way for my body to settle down finally.

I searched and settled down in the comfort of his bed.

"For what it's worth Bella, I'm sorry about your mother," I heard Edward say in a tired voice. My eyes opened a little as his words mulled over in my mind. Esme's words crept into my mind, _I can tell you, he did regret his actions tonight. No matter how hard he tries to hide it, I know he was ashamed._

Perhaps Edward did have a little bit of a heart. I closed my eyes and let sleep find me.

Somewhere in the first rays of sun in the morning sky I felt a soft warm hand glide across my cheek. While the hand lingered on my cheek I felt a finger stroke my dry lips. I scrunched my face at the tickle but I refused to let it take me from my sleep. I was far too comfortable. I heard a low chuckle.

I felt the hand glide up to my forehead as if it was checking for a fever. And then it stroked my eye brows sideways. "Just a little longer young one?"

I moaned a little and turned over to my other side. I hated dream voices.

"You should never turn your back on an admiral. I should beat you for that," I heard him say.

"Then be done with it," I mumbled into the bed still half asleep.

"Is that an invitation or a threat?" He said in a low whisper.

"Neither," I mumbled again, "Just let me sleep before sunrise."

"It is sunrise slave." I opened my eyes slightly to see Edward's face inches from mine as he was in a squatting position on the floor on my side of the bed.

May I just say how absolutely, and unconditionally stunning he looked as the rays of sun shone on his neatly comb blond locks and danced in his pools of blue water eyes. His lips were plump and full as they smirked at me. He was in uniform already with his fedora hat in his other hand.

Wow. I felt a deep blush flow into my cheeks. I could just study him for hours. Edward's eyes looked around awkwardly as I bluntly stared at him in the silence. Finally he laughed and then stood putting his fedora on his honey glazed hair.

"Perhaps I should not wake you like that anymore," he said with a grin, "it seems to be too much for you." I shook my head a little to break my embarrassing daze. I hadn't meant to stare. I mean I did, but not so blatantly.

"Sorry," I said trying to cover my blush by running my hand through my tangled curls, "It usually takes a while for me to wake up completely."

"Oh," he said knowing what I was getting at, "is it hot in here was as well? Maybe you need some air, you're quite flushed Bella." I glared at him for his arrogance and egotism. Anyone with proper manners would have seen the situation for what it was and be flattered. He just had so rub everything in. This was why it was so hard to get along with him. And this is why I also knew, his and my relationship would be a painful one.

We were both so unbending in every way.

"As a matter of fact, it is hot in here. I can get up and open my master's windows if he would like."

He straightened his uniform while looking at me from beneath the visor of his cap. When he was satisfied he walked over to his desk, stacked a pile of papers and put them under his arm. When he swirled around to look back at me I had to struggle not to blush again as he was just stunning to stare at. Not a hair out of place, not a wrinkle on him, shoes perfectly shinned, metals glowing, and a body fit for a god.

"That will not be necessary," he said in a factual tone, "the heat adds something a little more to the room. It brings out interesting and fascinating colors that look too agreeable to ignore. Leave them closed."

Is it weird to think that he wasn't talking about the room?

He flipped through his papers again and then felt in his jacket pocket for something. His face scrunched a little in confusion as he looked around the room thoroughly. I looked around the room too to see what it was he was looking for. I don't know why, somehow I felt like that was the only way I could help, even though it didn't. Because I neither knew what he was looking for nor where to find it as I was new to the room.

He then turned to his desk and stalked towards it again. He opened the desk drawer and grabbed his trusty pack of stress relievers, sticking them in his jacket pocket. Oh, that was what he was looking for. Sad habit.

"Get out of my bed," he said with a commanding tone. Funny how quickly he changed. One moment he was giving me somewhat a complement, or at least I thought it was, and then the other moment he was back to his old Nazi demeanor.

I slid out of the bed to a standing position watching and waiting for him to leave. The longer he stayed the more he transformed into the monster inside himself that slept during the night.

Plus I really need to use the restroom.

His eyes ran up and down my thin body. I flushed again while running my hands through my hair in an awkward way. Maybe I should have took my time in leaving the bed so by then he would be gone. Edward reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a gold watch on a thin chain. He heaved a sigh as he looked at it and then landed his eyes on me.

"I have some business to attend to. You are to stay in the room until I return. Make the bed, I hate a messy bed. Today, you will spend your time organizing my things. There is an iron and ironing board in the closet. Iron all my uniforms and organize them according to color and be sure to shine all the metals on them as well. When you're done with that, you are to sort through my day to day clothing in the chest of drawers. Iron them all and color-coordinate them. Sort the dirty laundry into different piles by light or dark. Shine my boots and lace them up. By then I should be back, if not, you will spend your time then cleaning the room until it is pristine, cleaning products are under the sink in the restroom."

My head was spinning a little at all the orders he just barked at me. Could I get a list?

"I expect a complete and thorough job Bella. There is no room for mistakes. I neither care for them nor have the time to deal with them. So if I were you, I would take your time in completing each job. Better for you to finish one job well and still have work do, than for me to return and find that you rushed through them all in a failed attempt to impress me or to be free of work."

"Never Sir," I said with a fake smile. "What else do I have to live for other than to please you in every way?" He looked at me for a moment and ever so slightly smirked. If I would have blinked, I would've missed it all together.

"This is not to be taken lightly Bella."

"I understand," I said again. He wanted me to go a good job was the gist of his entire lecture. I understood, I wasn't ill or stupid.

He nodded once in a professional manor and then turned to exit the room. He opened the door and turned slightly to look at me from over his shoulder, "if I remember, I will have some refreshments brought up to you. But that is not to say you may use that an excuse for any lack of precision in your work. I still expect a job well done." With that he left.

He was about as uptight as his uniform. It's amazing how he even walked with such a massive stick up his butt everyday. I shook my head in bewilderment. He was very complicated.

I looked around the room and took a deep breath. I had my work cut out for me. But I decided I would do the best job I could. Some part of me really wanted to please and impress him but another part of me just thought that he really wouldn't be impressed anyhow. He would just dismiss it. Still, I had to give it a try, just to see what would happen. Maybe he would surprise me, he was unpredictable.

My first business was to do my business… and then get down to real business.


	7. Chapter 7: Work Work and Cards?

**No copyright infringement intended. I acknowledge that Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I just like to play with it.**

I ran my hand across my forehead to wipe the beads of sweat that were constantly accumulating. I couldn't believe how much work it was to clean up after Edward. And the worst part was that I was barely half way through my labor. I had made his bed and then worked to lay out all his uniforms on it. He had many spectacular suits and uniforms. Some brown, some white, and some black. And then of course there was his usual Nazi uniform, which he had many of.

I made sure to take each suit and iron it thoroughly until it was perfectly pressed attire. Then I made sure to keep them color coordinated with each other as was his ridiculous order. After I ironed all his formal suits I switched to his work uniforms, which had many metals and medallions stitched in them. I suppose that shouldn't have surprised me since I knew he took his job very seriously, perhaps too seriously. He never smiled while in uniform, unless he was causing pain to someone at that moment. But other than that he was a stone cold machine when he wore his uniform.

I know he is praised for his cruelty and status as an Admiral, well now Chief Admiral, but I wonder if he really enjoys what he does. I mean I know he puts up a front, but does he honestly love what he does, what he stands for? He's mentioned quite often that he can't sleep at night, so there must be something he's unhappy with about his life. For a man that is extremely wealthy, has the world at his feet, and one of the most prestigious jobs, he is severely unhappy.

As I finished shining all his metals I heaved a deep sigh as I set the last uniform in the stack of neatly ironed uniforms. I would've never thought that this would take as long as it has taken me. I still had to go through all his daily informal clothing in his drawers; iron and color- coordinate them as well. Then go through his dirty laundry, disgusting, and sort them into piles of light and dark for washing, then shin and lace his boots. It was already almost noon.

What if he returns and is disappointed? I had worked as fast as my fingers could move, but the work just seemed impossible to get through. I had hardly felt any accomplishment. I had hoped to get through most of the work by now and maybe have a moment to myself to just relax without someone standing over my shoulder looking for

anything to scrutinize. For a slave, moments of peace where like small tastes of freedom.

I admit, it was nice to be out of the factory and the work camp where the guards just treated you like pure dirt on the bottom of their shoes, but Edward brought on a whole new challenge. Edward had a way of degrading me in a way that no one ever had. I could take the cruel remarks from the camp guards, let them roll off me, but Edward's struck me right across the face. Literarily.

I put my hands on my hips and sighed as I looked around the room with a lack of accomplishment. My stomach let out a small growl as it churned with hunger. I wondered if Edward was going to give me any food. I would gladly welcome a piece of bread right now. Even a glass of water would be nice. It's not like I expected or needed much. My body was used to be starved, however that didn't make me any less hungry.

Maybe he forgot. Oh, I hope not. But he is a busy man, it would be easy for my hungry stomach to slip his mind. Maybe it was just a cruel tease that he would bring me refreshments.

What if it's some test? What if he returns and is not impressed with my work? I heaved another sigh, 'don't think those thoughts Bella, you'll just depress yourself.'

I crossed the room to the restroom to take a quick bathroom break. It was strange to be able to take my own bathroom break. Normally I had to wait for a whistle to blow and then listen to a shouting guard tell us to quickly go out back and do our business. However by the time that break came around some had already gone where they stood. So it was nice to take my own break and not feel like I had to push my waste out quickly. I promised myself that I would get right back to work, when I was done.

I walked into the washroom, which was much nicer than the dusty ground I had been used to in the camp. I was nice to sit down on something and have materials needed clean up. I believed the rich took these small things for granted.

When I was done I walked over to the sink and let my hands sit under the warm running water. The smell of the melon soap was fantastic. I looked up in the mirror at my reflection and smiled a little imagining myself to be one of the German women I saw at the festival last night. Free. If I was free, this would be my restroom. I would be used to the privilege of indoor plumbing.

Maybe Edward would be courting me. I laughed a little at the ridiculous thought my mind threw at me. Yeah, like that would ever happen. He was too self-centered, and I was way too wild and opinionated for his taste. I turned off the running water and dried my hands on a nearby hand towel.

Opening the door, refreshed from my small break, I knew it was time for more work. I wanted to get the sorting of the laundry done first since I considered it to be the worst part. The folding of his clean clothes wouldn't be too difficult or repulsive. I lazily slumped over and slowly sauntered to the bin of dirty clothing.

"It must be nice to have such a privilege."

I whirled around and gasped in shock at the voice. Edward was standing by the bed running his hands along the freshly pressed suits and uniforms I had just recently finished, inspecting them closely.

"Privilege Sir?" I said a little dumbly. He glanced over in my direction while still continuing to run his hand along one of his uniforms.

"Have you already forgotten what it is like to squat on the ground?" he said with a raised brow. I flushed a little at the question. No, I hadn't actually, but that's not something I wanted to discuss with the likes of him.

"You have a lovely restroom Sir." He grinned in such a way that it sent chills down my spine and awoke feelings in the pit of my stomach, as he turned his gaze back to the suits on the bed.

"These suits," he said leaning in closer to inspect my work. I too leaned in a little to see what he was looking at. What could he possibly complain about? I had been very diligent in my work. He ran a finger along one of the shined metals on his pressed uniform .

"Sir?" I said slightly irritated of him for not saying anything in particular. What about the suits? Did I miss a _wrinkle_? Maybe a piece of lent from the air fell on top. He looked at me again with that grin. That grin that made my stomach churn and awoke feelings of.. I don't know, want?

My eyes quickly ran up and down his body. 'He did have nice thighs'. Wow, down Bella. You haven't even known the man for one week.

He straightened himself and his uniform. He looked amazing when he pulled his uniform down across his toned body. He slowly walked towards me and promptly stopped a few inches from my face. Using the back of the same finger he used to stroke the metal on his uniform, he brought it up to my face and ran it from my temporal to the front of my chin. I shuttered at the warmth its trail left.

It was pure evil that he had the power to do this strange thing to me.

He held my chin gently in his rough hand letting his thumb run along my cheek slowly. "I'm pleased with you Bella, with your work. I expected to be disappointed, but you've surprised me. As you seem to be good at doing."

"I mean to give you my best Sir," I suppose I could have found something more intelligent to say but right now my mind was at a loss for words due to the constant rhythmic stroking of his fingers. He snorted a little.

"Do you," he said in an amused tone.

I nodded ripping my eyes from his shimmering ones and relocating them down to his chest. "Show me what else you have done," he said with an intrigued demeanor. I felt a slight strike of panic. I was worried he would want to see more work done. But the truth was that I wanted to make sure the work I did was thorough, and not rushed through.

"I have only that Sir," I said a little scared that his stroking fingers would turn into a slap. His fingers stopped mid stroke as silence filled the room.

"hmmm," he grumbled, "you are aware it's almost noon are you not?"

"Yes Sir. But I wanted to make sure my work was well done, instead of rushed and incomplete." I held my breath as the silence continued. I wasn't looking at him so I couldn't tell if his face was transforming into a beast ready to rip me to shreds. Was that the right answer? Was he looking for something else? In all fairness, he did say he was pleased with the work I had done.

Then I felt his once frozen thumb start to run alongside my cheek again. I could breathe again. "I see." I could hear the smile on his lips. "However, those were my words."

"Yes, and I did my best to follow them."

"Hmm," he grumbled again, "I will not deny that I am impressed with your work, although I was expecting more." I felt his fingers crawl up my cheek to my hairline and with one swoop he ran them through letting my hair fall to the side and hang loosely. "However," I watched his fingers curl around my ends, "I will not hold it against you this time. Next time, I expect both your best and more work to be done."

I nodded, pulling my bottom lip into my mouth to nibble on it. His hand pulled from my hair and went to rest in its usual mechanical spot by his side. He walked across the room and took a seat at the desk curling his finger ever so slowly for me to come.

I didn't mind coming to him, but the look on his face gave me second thoughts. Mischievous and roguish. My feet were glued to the floor. Something about him was unusual.

"Come Bella," he said with a grin that clearly said he knew the discomfort I was feeling. "I have something for you."

Still not moving, I gave him a suspicious look. "What is it?" I asked with doubt.

He stared at me in silence from across the room for a few moments taken aback by something. He then chuckled a little, "do you fear me Bella?" I shook my head quickly but I knew that it wasn't true. I did fear him. He was unpredictable. I never understood his punishments, I never understood what set him off randomly. Basically he was like a ticking bomb just waiting to go off. Who wouldn't be fearful?

"Come," he said curling his index finger to me. I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth and hesitantly made my way towards him. "Sit," he said motioning to his leg. I scrunched my face. _What? No, I'm not doing that! _Edward smiled at me. "I've brought you some refreshments." I looked over to the desk and noticed a small plate with bread, sliced meat and cheese. My stomach let out an embarrassingly loud growl and my face flushed deeply which only brought more joy to Edward.

"I entreat you to sit if you want them." I glanced down to his leg that was spread out form his other one. I wanted the food, but not in this way. I looked back up to his glossy eyes with desperation. Edward's smile diminished a little as his eyes darkened, "are we going to have a problem Isabella?"

"I am hungry Sir, but I'd prefer-"

"What?" He interrupted in a demeaning tone.

"I-"

"Isabella you would be wise not to finish that thought." We looked at each other in heated silence for a few moments. I could see his patients thinning, until I finally closed my eyes and let out a deep irritated breath. I walked to Edward, turned my back to him, and took a seat on the very edge of his firm leg, which wasn't very comfortable because his knee was digging into my rear.

Edward sighed as he grabbed me under the arms, pulled me back on his leg and turned my body sideways so that my shoulders leaned against his chest. It was unnerving to have his face so close to the side of mine. My head stayed dead straight but my eyes drifted to the side in nervousness. I had never been in this position with a man. It wasn't anything too bad, but still, it was something I'd ever experienced before.

Edward snickered to himself as he picked up the small plate from the desk and put it in my lap. "Eat," he said with a grin. I looked down at the plate in my lap and took in the smell of the fresh meats and sharp cheese. It looked delicious. It was way more than I expected I would get.

The position I was in was very uncomfortable, but I decided the best way to get through it was to ignore it for the moment and take care of my hunger. So, I reached down and began to pick at the meat on the plate. I rolled a piece of cheese inside a thin slice of meat when I felt Edward's leg begin to lightly sway me. I tensed at the movement of him beneath me.

'Just stop,' I wanted to shout. Couldn't he see I was unbearably uncomfortable? I lifted the roll of meat to my mouth and chewed it slowly, despite the rhythmic swaying. Hopefully I could just ignore it. I picked up another piece of cheese and shoved it in my mouth greedily. It was delightful.

I reached for the bread next but stopped mid reach when I felt one of Edward's hand rest on my lower back while the other was set on my stomach. My eyes drifted to the side to look at him. Did he have to choose this moment to feel me up? In uneasiness my eyes shot back to the plate as I shakily tried to continue to ignore the demoralizing gropes. His hand rubbed my stomach back and forth and occasionally let it glide up my torso. However he would stop suddenly before reaching too high to my breasts.

I shook in his arms from the close contact. "Edward," I said in a raspy voice.

"Something else you want to tell me you would rather prefer?" He asked in a mocking tone. "I tire of your illusion that you have rights Isabella."

"No, Ed- I mean Master, its-"

"You may call me Edward when we're in private settings as these" he said with an amused smile.

"Edward," I said in correction, even though this was the first time he corrected me out of all the times I called him Sir, "it's just that I find it very difficult to eat with you," I didn't say it, but I looked down at his hands hoping he would get the message.

"Bella, you must stop this constant skirmish behavior of yours. There is no need for it. You must get used to my touch." I looked up into his icy eyes as I noticed instantly the change in his tone. Instead of amused and slightly playful he was now stern and direct. "If I wish to explore you, I will. And if you can not eat while I do so, then I will take it away. It was a kindness for me to feed you in the first place. And so far, I haven't seen any reason to repeat the kindness. I will not be so kind next time."

I panicked at his words. I hadn't meat to upset him so much, but it was uncomfortable. "I didn't mean to upset you Edward. I am most thankful for this privilege, but it's hard to enjoy with your hand-"

"I will put my hands where I please," he growled, "and just so you get comfortable with the idea of _my hands, _you will eat like this from now on. And I will continue to discover you anytime I see fit to do so." He raised his hand to my face and I quickly turned away with a gasp.

"No," I said in a low voice, my face turned away. In response, Edward put his hand down quickly.

"I wasn't going to hit you Bella," he said in a low voice, "although it may not seem to be the case I am working on being patient with you." I couldn't say anything to this. I had lost my appetite. I felt violated. And Edward was in another _Nazi_ mood.

"Forgive me," I said in a dead monotone. I wasn't really sorry, but I thought it was the only thing he would hear from me at the moment.

Edward put his hand on my inner thigh and rubbed it soothingly. I jumped at his touch thus knocking the food off my lap and onto the ground. I struggled not to enjoy his feel although it was unbearably hard. His other hand curled me further into his chest, his lips resting on my neck. I could feel the smile on his lips as he rubbed them across the sensitive skin.

"Forgiveness is earned, Bella, not given." Earned?

"And what must be done to earn such forgiveness?" I swallowed hard as I asked with a shutter, slightly out of breath from the contact. My heart was pounding in my ear.

Edward laughed a little. "Are you so eager to please?"

I just looked at him with a blank stare. "You have nothing to fear Bella. You amuse me greatly. It seems," he said softly, "when life is so horrible, so cruel, even unbearable at times, you bring a certain cal-" There was a knock at the door. Edward stiffened instantly as he ripped his eyes from me and directed them at the door.

"Edward," a soft sweet voice said from the other side. I looked at Edward with wide eyes. He looked distraught. He tuned his head from me and cursed under his breath. Another knock caused him stiffen even more as pushed me from his lap in one quick movement.

He always reacted this way when others came around. Like he was getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I suppose he kind of was. I knew his behavior was questionable and should anyone see they could get the _right_ understanding. "Come in," he barked. He stood and straightened his uniform. I couldn't help but notice from the ground a bulge in his pants. He looked down at me with irritation and then at the bulge. Like it was _my_ fault. He was the one who insinuated the awkward position. Quickly he fixed his pants so as not to make it obvious.

The door opened and in walked an elegant woman. With long blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. I recognized her from the party last night. Tanya. She was in high spirits and in a light blue tight fitting dress with white heals on to match her white sunhat. Edward looked at her with a tight smile. 

"Edward there you are, what are you doing in here?" she walked up to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She looked down at me for a moment and then narrowed her eyes in the slight moment she turned away to refocus on Edward. "Hope you haven't forgotten about our lunch date," she said with a luscious smile. Her lips were cherry color which complemented the blush in her cheeks.

"How could I forget? I was on my way to collect you," he said with a smooth flirtatious tone. I looked up at him with a frown. His voice sounded flirtatious to one who didn't know him all that well, but all I sense in his voice was apprehension. Not that I knew him so well, but I knew his calm voice as opposed to his nervous voice. Plus he always seemed to get his nervous voice when someone walked in on us. His demeanor was that of being on edge.

"You're a flatterer," she said wrapping her arm around his and pushing her body to his. I wished he would push her away. I felt a twinge of tenseness in my stomach as I watched her snuggle into his chest.

"You're stunning," he said with a grin. But it was not _my grin_. It was a tight grin. Was Edward really seeing this woman? Was she and he a pair? She giggled with a high pitch which only irritated my ears. Edward smiled down at her as he reached into his uniform and pulled out a cigarette. He trusty stress reliever. A clear indicator he was not happy. Or was I just reading the signs wrong?

"Darling," she said pushing the cigarette away from his mouth, "wouldn't you rather put your lips to mine?" Edward's face looked stretched as he begrudgingly leaned forward and placed a short kiss to her lips. She smiled as he looked down at her. Although he was still holding the cigarette in his hand. "You're so appetizing, I doubt I'll have room for lunch," she said rubbing her nose to his.

Oh please. I rolled my eyes to the disgusting complement. Edward caught it as he looked down at me.

"Yes," he said talking to her while looking at me, "absolutely enticing." He turned away quickly and placed his attention back on her with a smile.

"You're making me blush," she said with a beaming smile. She then looked down at me. Her eyes turned cold when her ice eyes met my dark brown ones. "Don't you have work to attend to?" She asked, her voice very condescending.

"Yes Miss," the very words burned my lips as they came out.

"Is there some reason why you've chosen to stare dumbly and eavesdrop on conversations that don't involve you? I should strike you."

"I'm sorry Miss," I said through gritted teeth, "that was not my intention."

"I'm sure it wasn't, you're not too bright. Such a simple slave you are. Edward," she said turning to him with a smile, "I would advise you invest in a slave that isn't so senseless. And that hair only adds to her gruesome looks." I lifted my hands to my hair with shock. Edward wouldn't listen to her, would he?

"She serves adequate purposes. Although she is not very attractive, she cleans well," he said straightforwardly. I looked at him with disbelief, but his eyes held no emotion as he spoke such cruel words.

"Well, I suppose you can keep her if you really see the need to," she said scooting closer to him. I could tell she wanted me gone and was using her body to help Edward see just that.

"I do." He said in another straightforward tone.

In those words I saw her eyes darken as she realized he had rejected the idea. However she quickly covered it up with a soft smile, "You may kiss the bride," she said with a little giggle. I couldn't help rolling my eyes again. She was terrible. She pursed her lips to Edward to which he leaned down again and kissed her. Only this time it lasted much longer as she groaned into the kiss, wrapping her hands around his neck. Edward didn't raise his hands to touch her, but just simply stood there indulging in the kiss.

I could hear the wetness of their lips against each other and couldn't help the feeling of a little green monster. Why? I don't know. It was just Edward. I shouldn't care. But I did. I hated her.

When the kiss ended Tanya looked down at me, her hands still around Edward's neck, "go on now," she said with a wave of her hand, "shoo, go clean something." I looked to Edward for him to say something. Anything. But he just simply nodded.

"Isabella, continue your work." Tanya gave me a taunting look that said she knew she held Edward in her palm. But I didn't understand why she did. How could such a horrible woman have so much control over him?

I stood up and walked over to his chest of drawers to start organizing his daily clothing, but not for a moment did I close my attention to Tanya and Edward.

"Isabella?" She said, "That's its name? Surly something more simple would do Edward. El would be better."

I slammed down a few clothing items on the bed in anger. I wished I could slap the gloss from her lips.

"Isabella," he corrected her, "will do." I looked up at Edward and was thankful he hadn't let her get away with completely everything. She pushed out her bottom lip and widened her eyes.

"Edward, you mother said she's quit dangerous. That she loses control easily. I'm afraid I don't feel safe with you being alone with her." More like you're just jealous.

Edward smiled loosely, less stiff, "she does have a temper. However I promise you my bride, it is nothing I can't handle. There is no need for you to be in fear." He grabbed her hand in his, pulled it up to his lips and placed a soft passionate kiss to it.

Bride? Were they to be married? My eyes widened at the thought as I simply fumbled with the clothing doing nothing in particular with them. I flushed a little at the scene. They continued to stare at each other like they were long lost lovers.

"Wait for me by the car?" Edward said with a dashing smile. She looked entranced by the same eyes that captured me quite often.

After a moment she nodded with a blush, "of course Edward, but do not be long," she said putting her hand to his face and rubbing it softly with her white netted gloved hand. Edward nodded and watched as she left the room as if his heart was departing.

I gritted my teeth at the thought of him belonging to her exclusively. _Wait, what? Did I just think that? Why should I care? He was part of the very race that caused me such anguish and murdered not only my mother, but also many other innocent ones. _I shook the thought away. If his desire was to be leashed and collared by that woman I would not stand in his way. Not that I should be anyways.

"Bella," he said in a stern tone. I slowly looked up from the piece of clothing I was doing nothing with but smoothing it over with my hand. When our eyes met he gave me a little grin. "Clean up this mess on the floor," he said pointing to the fallen food on the carpet.

"Yes Sir." I said looking back down at the pair of sweats I was still smoothing out.

"And this time when I return, I expect all to be done."

"I did my best Sir, to finish as much as I could. And even you say yourself that my work was well done," I didn't mean to let my tone get the best of my anger.

"Isabella Marie," he said in a tight controlled warning tone. How did he know my middle name? And why was did he keep calling me Isabella and then sometimes Bella? And yet when others asked of my name he would give them Isabella, not Bella. I was starting to think that he only called me Isabella when I was in trouble and Bella for the rest of the time. "Do you honestly want to challenge me over something so trivial?"

I thought for a moment. I kind of did. To me it wasn't so trivial. I had worked hard, and even though he said he was pleased he spoke as if he wasn't. And what if I worked at the same pace in order to make sure my work was well done?

"Isabella. Its not as if I'm not pleased with your work."

"Forgive me Sir, but you seem not be."

"I've brought you food and praised you're good work, is that not enough? I am pleased with you Bella. I am also glad you desired to impress me," I saw a smirk slowly inch across his lips, "there is something so endearing about a slave who seeks to please her master."

He waked over to me with a smooth saunter. My goodness he was devastatingly handsome. I could feel the blush in my cheeks as I watched his legs move with a powerful glide. He inched closer, and closer until he towered over me. "Tanya and I will be gone till later this evening." I cringed at the sound of her name coming from his lips. Edward seemed to notice as I struggled to cover it up quickly.

It was not proper for me to have such feelings for him. And if I had any sense I would do my best to get rid of them in any way and as soon as possible. But I've been told I'm not very bright.

I looked away from his exquisite gaze knowing that I should not indulge in the idea that he would ever behave towards me the way he did with Tanya. Not that I expected him to.

He put his hand under my chin and pulled it back up but I positioned my eyes downward. "I think she was right about you," he said. This caught me by surprise as my eyes jolted up into his. What did he mean? How could he agree with any of the preposterous things she said about me?

"You're a very dangerous one to have around." I felt a bust of butterflies in my stomach as a deep crimson blush flooded my cheeks. He dropped my chin, turned and headed for the door. I looked up at his back as he I heard him light the cigarette that he had been holding since Tanya pushed it away. He then turned around and looked me over. He blew out a large puff of smoke into the air as he relaxed a little. "You must learn to give Tanya the same respect you give to me. She can be a bit of a romantic sometimes, and even though you don't find me attractive she seems to be smitten, as I'm sure you saw.

He was trying to twist I knife into my side, I could feel it. I had obviously allowed myself to show too much emotion around him. It would be best to not indulge thoughts about him at all. "Is she to become more than an acquaintance Sir?" I said looking down at the smoothed pair of nightwear.

"None of your concern," he said with amusement glazed over his words.

"Then I wish the best for your evening Sir." He chuckled.

"I doubt that."

"I do," I said firmly. I didn't, but I knew I should. "I wish for you to be happy Sir." _Just_ not with her. It was half true.

Edward smirked, "Careful choice of words. Impressive." He took another inhale of his cigarette. "On a more important note, Molly will be in later to retrieve you. You will bathe, be given a small meal and then you are to wait here for my return. Should we be detained for other reasons," he smirked a little, "then I wish for you to sleep. I need to have your full strength as I plan to leave tonight. You may choose to rest in my bed if you like, for this time only." With that he left quickly.

I stared at the closed door and then threw the nightwear on the floor in anger. Should he be detained for other reasons? I didn't need an image of them twisting and grinding into each other. Wow, _calm down Bella. You have no right to feel this way. _I took a deep breath and picked up the nightwear from the ground.

Edward was dangerous for me. And the crazy thing was that I hadn't even known the guy for a week. These _intense_ feelings accumulated over a simple day. Not logical or reasonable. This was simply a passing infatuation. It would pass soon. Especially when he and Tanya moved further into their relationship.

That was a disturbing thought. Perhaps I'm overthinking this. Maybe I held more cards than I thought. It was obvious that Edward did not treat me as a normal Chief Admiral would. And he was obsessed with my hair. And other things as well…

Perhaps there was way to deter him in this relationship.

_Or you could just stay out of it_ my sensible side said. I smiled. I wondered just _how many _cards I held against Edward. _Or you could just leave it alone!_ I shook off the annoying voice. This would take some planning. Perhaps, I could use my cards to convince him to take Molly with us. Maybe.

Please Review. A special thanks to all my loyal readers.


	8. Chapter 8: Crazy Glue

**No copyright infringement intended. I acknowledge that Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I just like to play with it. **

_Ok here it is. I'm still alive; I didn't fall of the face of the earth. Now with this chapter, I thought it would be good to show you how Edward thinks and what his life is like. So it is last chapter's information just told through Edward's eyes. By the way, guess how old Edward is? You will find out in this chapter. _

**Edward's point of view:**

What was she doing, I wondered. Was she doing what I ordered her to do when I left the room this morning? Had she already tried to make an escape? Was it just a matter of time before I was called down to the prison chambers to claim her? Would I have to punish her?

I heard the clank of dishes and soft laughs as my family ate their morning appetizers. In the background there was the soft sound of violins from the live band playing elegant music. It made me feel even richer than I was. I smiled to myself.

Honestly, like that was possible.

I looked down at my food and poked at the vegetable omelet on my plate. It wasn't the food that kept my thoughts and stomach churning constantly. It was her. Those big brown eyes. Her small and defenses body. Her pink plush lips. If only I could, for a moment touch them. What would people say? What would my mother think? What would Father say? I looked up at him for a moment across the table with a weary gaze.

Perfect in uniform, not a wrinkle on him. He was always superior when it came to dressing for our brave and proud country. And he demanded no less from anyone else, especially his family. He shoved a forkful of luscious watermelon into his mouth with a smile directed at Mother. He leaned over in his chair toward Mother and placed a wet watermelon kiss on her cheek, to which she giggle like a small child and swatted him away playfully.

He looked up at me for a moment and gave me a straight lined smile. It was not happy, just professional, as it was in public. It was hard for Father to show much feeling, past Esme. In a way I envied mother's relationship with him. Not that I wanted to replace her; that would be weird, but I wish for one moment he would shower me just once with the care he gave to her.

I did have a healthy childhood. A loving one. But ever since I was able to be put in uniform Father's feelings changed towards me. Instead of Edward, I was now called Son. I returned his straight lined smile then quickly returned my gaze to my food.

"Edward, how is your breakfast?" I looked up from my plate to my mother's eyes. They held a little concern. I looked down at my nibbled on omelet and then back at her. I suppose one would guess from the small bites I had taken that it was not to my liking. Although this was not the case. The bites I had taken were delicious but my mind was elsewhere. When I said nothing she looked at Father and then back at me. "Try some of the bread," she said motioning towards the warm rolls in the middle of the table.

"No, I'm fine. My breakfast is good." For a moment my Father gave me a weird look of slight concern, however he quickly brushed it off and reached for one of the steaming sausages next to the rolls. I heard from beside me the chuckle of Emmett and Jasper as they fought over the last cream puff on the decorated cake plate.

There was a loud clank of a fork that fell to the floor as Jasper lunged at Emmett holding him in a death grip. However everyone knew Emmett was a beefy and stronger than him.

Esme looked up in alarm at the sound of the loud clank, "Emmett," she said in her motherly warning voice. I smiled that she still treated us as if we were still young children. It was adoring of her. I enjoyed being spoiled by her sometimes.

"Why do you always blame me?" Emmett asked pointing at Jasper. Well some of us had grown up. Esme eyed the both of them. Emmett huffed in defeat as he kicked Jasper under the table in his sweet spot, to which Jasper let out a hilarious painful groan. I couldn't help but laugh out a little.

"Jasper," Esme said with an irritated tone. Jasper struggled to speak but only managed a pointed finger at Emmett. "You two," she said looking at the both of them with venom. Father put a hand around Esme's shoulder and pulled her close to him. "Don't embarrass me," she said, "everyone will wonder if I ever taught you table manners." Oh, she taught us table manners, but they failed those courses miserably. "Be more like Edward," she said with a smile towards me.

"Sorry, my ass doesn't clinch that tight," Emmett said under his breath. I looked at him with a glare. Esme didn't seem to hear it as she buttered a warm roll. I kicked at him under the table to which he jumped in surprise knocking a polished knife and spoon to the floor with another loud clank.

"Emmett," Esme said through low gritted teeth. Emmett's eyes widened.

"Why do you _always_ blame me?" His voice was high and girlish sounding. I smiled as I reached for the last powdered cream puff and popped it into my mouth. I was surprised one of them had not eaten it after all that fighting. Jasper let out a small whimper as he realized that I had gotten the last cream puff.

"It's always you," Esme said in a knowing tone.

"I'm innocent mother," he said sheepishly.

"Ha," Jasper said, "the only time the words Emmett and Innocent should be used in the same sentence is if the word isn't is in the middle." Emmett raised his hand to Jasper to which he smiled with a victory smile. "See?" He said looking at Mother. Emmett slammed his hand down on the table. I knew watching them settle this argument later would be an interesting fight to watch.

"Coffee Sir?" I heard a deep voice say next to me. I looked at the old waiter that was holding a coffee pot that was clearly bigger than him. I doubted even if I wanted one that he could lift it without shaking or dropping it. Who in their right mind elected him for such a job?

I waved him off. I had already had three.

In the midst of the commotion I let my mind wonder freely again; back to those brown eyes. Her curly brown hair that bounced when she was angry. It would've been a shame to cut such hair off. Normally my slaves were buzzed, but it seemed like a heinous crime for me to do so with her. It was rich and different. Running my fingers through it was sweet bliss. The fire her eyes held when she was angry was truly amazing as well. I would never have dreamed that such a small person who lost everything and had been beaten down in life could have such spite. Was she always this way? Or was it something she learned because of her life? Or was it just something _I _brought out of her? I knew she had a soft side, which I enjoyed bringing out occasionally, since she seemed to have a fascination with my eyes.

I thought hers were gorgeous but I had a better way of hiding my feelings. Hers seemed very open to me. Especially when she blushed. That warm blush that lite up her entire features.

"How is she?"

"Beautiful," I replied without thinking. I looked up quickly from nothing in particular when I realized it was my Father's voice. Our eyes locked and for a moment I wondered if he heard what I said. He raised an eyebrow like he could read my thoughts. I tightened inside. I shook my head quickly, "I'm sorry, weren't you talking about Tanya?" Father smiled like he saw right through my lie. Could he? Did he know what I was thinking? No, that wasn't possible. Edward, you can be such a pussy sometimes. But frankly, my father did make my balls curl up inside me.

"No, your new slave." He said picking up his coffee cup and taking a sip.

"Oh," I cleared my throat. "Yes she is doing well." Father nodded once.

"Quite a commotion last night." I scratched the back of my neck. I didn't like talking about Bella to Father. For some reason if felt like he was tainting the pureness about her that I so loved.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." I cut into my now cold omelet and took a large bite. Perhaps if my mouth was full he would not pry too much. I grimaced a little at the cold slosh now stuck in my mouth. Hmm, I should have reached for a roll instead.

"Hmm, I trust then she is still alive." I nearly choked on my cold egg. Of course she was. I may threaten her often with death, but never did it truly come into my heart to do so.

"Yes," I said clearing my throat for the second time, "she was punished adequately." I glanced at Mother for a moment. Yes Bella had been punished, perhaps more than was necessary. Mother had clearly shown me that I was a little out of line. She put me to shame.

"I'm glad," he said taking another sip of his coffee. "I've yet to meet her but I did see her dance the other night. She is talented for slave."

"She is," Jasper edged Emmett's arm with a smile. "Those hips looked really nice with that short skirt."

"Shit yeah," Emmett snorted under his breath. "It was fascinating to see how far Edward's mouth would drop when she got lower, and lower and lower," he drew out the last word lower. I heaved an irritated sigh. I didn't want to sit here and listen to this.

Mother looked at me and smiled an endearing smile. "I thought she did very well. Perhaps with more practice she could learn to be more comfortable with large audiences."

Could we please change the subject? I glanced to the side of the room at nothing in particular. I would be willing to suffer through anything else than talk about Bella with these monkeys and my unfeeling father. I preferred to think about her only in my private thoughts. Sounded a bit stockerish.

"He had a nice friend that showed up through his pants suit," Jasper joked taking a sip of his sweet drink.

"Shut up," I hissed, "do you honestly think that I would be so aroused by something so repulsive? A slave."

"Hey, hey, no need to get so defensive, just stating facts."

"There were many attractive women in the room. Even you were aroused by anything with two legs and perfume."

Esme cleared her throat, "a change in subject boys." I narrowed my eyes at Emmett as he smiled innocently at me. I did not deny my brothers were correct in my heart. In fact there was very little I could hide from my brothers, however they didn't need to expose me to Father.

Speaking of father, I snuck a peek at him. He seemed content for the moment. I sensed no anger or suspicion. But then again he was really good at hiding his emotions most of the time. Not that there was anything to be suspicious of, I mean she was just slave. A very sweet, and attractive slave.

"Right, back to Isabella, or should I say Bella," Emmett said in a taunting manner. Ok, now they were just picking.

"Shouldn't you be planning your engagement party? I think Jessica already has her wedding dress picked out." I smiled at him innocently. That should change the subject for a while. Emmett's eyes widened a little at the young girl's name. A little stalker he had accidently accumulated at the party last night and didn't have the heart to split once he realized she was obsessed with him.

"Oh she was nice," Esme said, "very sweet. I was surprised she came and met Carlisle and I. She even stayed for dessert at our table."

"Well she had to meet her future mother and father in law, right Emmett? Surly you mean to court her. As the gentleman we know you to be, I'm sure you didn't just toy with a young girl's heart all night long."

Mother looked at Emmett questioningly. I smiled on the inside but tried to look interested and serious on the outside. Bastard had it coming. Emmett threw his shoulders up in a defensive way.

"I didn't toy with her," he said with a little guilty laugh. It was my turn to twist the knife.

"No, you just held her hand all night while whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Then shared romantic intimate dances together," I said sarcastically. "I have to say, if I were a woman in search of an insecure male, I'd say you put out all the right signs."

"Haha," Emmett said giving me a back off look. I returned it with a serves you right look.

"Mother is right. I think she was nice," Jasper said laughing a little under his breath.

"No one asked for your shity opinion," Emmett shouted.

"Do not shout at the table. Emmett language," Esme said now looking at all three of us. Emmett looked half way down at the cold sausage on his plate while evil eyeing me with the other half. This was fun.

I heard a low chuckle from my Father, which didn't happen often, "speaking of marriage proposals and engagements," he said with a smile. I didn't have the time to even think his words all the way through before they were made perfectly clear to me.

"Edward!" I heard the sound of a high pitched voice say from behind me. The hand that was sitting on my lap under the table tightened into a fist as I tensed. Piss. I turned in my seat to see a happy bright Tanya quickly approaching our table. It was too early for this. Her blond hair dangled down her shoulders; not nearly as entertaining as brown curls. A tight fitted light blue dress swayed across her body showing its elegance. I scanned her body right down her blue heels to match.

But what really threw me off was the over extravagant white sunhat that she held on her head with one hand as it flapped in her excitement. She was a bit too excessive for me. I preferred simple and beauty.

Her lips were nice as they were colored with a bright red lipstick, but not as inviting as Bella's plush ones. Tanya's looked like they should not be touched. I blinked a few times as she stopped in front of me. The whole table was silent as we starred at each other. Why couldn't I say anything? I didn't really have anything to say actually. In fact anything I did have to say was not the most polite. Like, what are you doing here? Or how did you find me? Must you turn breakfast nightmares into hell?

She must have taken my silence for awe and admiration of her attire. "Edward," she said with a giggle, "don't stare, you'll make me blush." Don't make me throw up my omelet. Honestly, I only tolerated her because Father approved of her and thought it was time I at least think about settling down to further the family name.

Emmett laughed, "he seems to have a habit of staring at things with his mouth half open."

Tanya laughed again, putting her gloved hand to her cheek, "well I'm sure I'm the only one he truly stares at with such affection."

"Actually, he looks a little sick," Jasper said as a matter of fact. I wanted to laugh out loud as it was true. My brothers didn't practically have a liking for Tanya either and could not understand why I tolerated her. They were convinced no relationship with any father was worth putting up with her.

"Yeah you should probably back away, he doesn't look too good," Emmett added. I would have to have a whole plateful of cream puffs made for them.

"Oh, shush," Esme said waving a hand at Jasper and Emmett, "Tanya won't you join us?" Esme looked at me with a wide eye look demanding that I be respectful. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I cleared my throat and stood up from my seat.

"Forgive my rudeness. I was a bit dazed by your beauty; but that's no surprise." Yes, bullshit had come easy to me when talking about her. I pulled a chair from an empty table beside us and set it next to mine. Although I did consider putting it next to Esme since _she_ was the only one who invited her to join us. If you notice, such words never escaped my mouth. There was reason.

She placed a hand on my shoulder as she took her seat next to me, "Don't feel bad my sweet, it's only natural." Actually my natural response was to vomit.

"Help yourself to anything," Esme said with a pleasant tone. Yeah, and while you do I'll be leaving. "There's bread, sausages, fruit. In fact we can have something made from the kitchen if you like."

"Oh mother, I'm sure she already had a hard enough time fitting into that dress, no need to add to it," Emmett said surprisingly with a straight face. I tightened my lips. I saw him fist pound Jasper under the table. Esme's brows creased as she cleared her throat in dismay.

"Actually I've already eaten thank you," she said evil eyeing my outspoken brother from the side. I felt like she felt unwelcomed, which she _was_. I didn't like her all that much, but I know women do not like to feel unwelcome, especially over breakfast. So I draped an arm over the back of her chair; although I was careful not to touch her back. She noticed and responded by leaning back in her chair to force contact between us to which I was upset about. I had pitted her by putting my arm on the back of her chair and she simply took advantage of it. However since Tanya knew she was accepted by my father she always felt she had power to push the boundaries in our relationship.

My teeth bit hard on my tongue as I struggled not to snatch my arm away and rush from the table in disgust. "How was your morning?" I asked without looking at her. I didn't really give a rat's ass, but I figured it was the traditional polite thing to ask.

"Oh, you won't believe what I went through today," she said sitting up straight getting ready to deliver a great boring sermon. Probably about shopping. "This morning, I had the strangest woman show up to my morning tea gathering." How interesting. "She was very strange indeed. But then we got to talking and she said she knew the Cullen family," I wanted to put my hand to my chest and bat my eye lashes and exclaim, 'really? You don't say.' "Well, at first I was astonished and a bit jealous that someone I didn't know knew my precious Edward. Although she would never have a chance," she giggled putting hand to my shoulder again.

She might have a pretty good chance.

"Anyway, she just had the nicest things to say about Emmett." My head jerked towards Emmett in surprise. Emmett? "Apparently he stole her heart at the ball last night. Jessica was her name. And then she said they arranged an elegant lunch date on the cliffs of the Belle Vue hotel today." I looked at Emmett with a questioning look. Was he serious? He must have only agreed in the moment, and planned to cancel.

She put her hand to her chest, "you would not believe my astonishment. Would you believe how hard it is to get a reservation at the Belle Vue?" Not that hard if you're important. "She said she had plans to go with another couple but they cancelled. So, without thinking, I immediately told her that Edward and I would love to join her if I wasn't being too bold." What?! Wait, What!? My eyes widened as I looked at Emmett.

"We became quick friends after," she reached for _my_ water glass and took a long gulp leaving a thick lipstick line around the edge. Eww, remind me not to drink off that again.

Esme brows where raised in surprise as she looked at Emmett. He smiled at her but I knew he planned to cancel. Emmett would not be caught dead with that stalker girl. I joked about it with him, but I knew he wouldn't indulge her longer than that night. In fact he most likely used the fake date taunt to get rid of her. Well now that I was suckered into the date, and mother knew, he couldn't just keep it a secret and cancel. But what was he thinking in making the plans in the first place?

I heaved a sigh. Tanya looked at me with those blue eyes, "I hope you don't mind dear. I was so excited; it escaped my mind to ask you first. I was afraid she might find someone else before we could confirm." I would not have confirmed it, and I think she knew that. She didn't mean to ask me on purpose.

"Of course not. I understand. Besides, they do serve every good lunches." That would be the only upside to this sham. Through all this I noticed Emmett had been silent. How convenient that he would pick this time to shut his big mouth. I was assuming this had taken him by surprise almost as much as it had me. All of a sudden his suddenly quick cancel had turned into a full on lunch date with his annoying stalker and now I was stuck in the middle of it all.

"This should be interesting," Jasper chimed in.

Tanya squealed as she put both arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. "Do you see why I love this man?" Cause I give you your way. "Cause he cares so deeply for me." I looked up at the ceiling of the breakfast hall and prayed silently for a miracle to save me from this humiliation. And no sooner that I prayed this did the answer come.

"Excuse me Admiral," a light male voice said. I recognized it instantly as Franz, one of my close men that served under me and did anything he was asked. His hope was one day to be just like me. Who wouldn't? He was kind of annoying, but right now he was blessing. I turned around to look at him with a welcoming smile. He looked a little disturbed by my smirk, since I never smiled at him. Ever. _Never_.

"Yes solider?"

"Your presence is requested for a meeting in the top office, General Hanz said it's important for the wellbeing of the camps. Something about a new shipment." Oh yes. The new shipment was supposed to come in tomorrow. This is the worst part of my job. Deciding who lived or died to make room for the upcoming slaves.

"Thank you solider. Tell him I will be up shortly." _Very_ shortly. Franz bowed and departed quickly. I felt sick to my stomach. Did I want to sit in Tanya's disgusting embrace, or did I want to go upstairs and talk about which slaves had reached their limit or would live to see another shipment come around?

I looked at Tanya and smiled with a struggle, "I'm sorry, but I have to go," thank goodness! She poked out her lip a little. I'm sorry, but I didn't find it the least bit attractive or alluring. If anything it was slightly repulsive. It was not the omelet that had my stomach churning now.

She leaned forward and pursed her lips. A kiss? She wanted me to kiss her? Oh god, did she expect me to lean in to it? I looked from side to side in an awkward way. No, I'm not doing that. Uugh, she wasn't moving. I leaned forward slightly until our lips gently touched. She tried to make it last but as soon as our lips made slight contact I quickly pulled back and stood up.

"Mother, Father, breakfast was wonderful. Losers," I said looking at my two brothers. "Tanya, I will see you at lunch." I turned to walk off before she got another bright idea to be romantic. Which wasn't really romantic in the least.

"Hey," I heard my mother's soft voice. I looked back at her. She was stood from her chair with her arms outstretched. This would be the part where I, as the thirty-four-year old man, would roll my eyes and complain that my mother was embarrassing me. I walked sluggishly over to her with a small smile.

"Aww, what a mama's boy," Emmett said as I leaned down and put my big arms around my mother's small form.

"Hey, you're next," she pointed at him with a smile. I grinned at mother and then left promptly. She always had a way of making me feel like a little boy again. I quickly made my way up to the top office. I wasn't looking forward to this. Perhaps I could find a way to transport the ones due for death to another camp, or find nice homes for them. Or maybe the shipment wasn't that big so I could just keep the old ones with the new and push the camp limits a little.

I opened the door to the office to see General Hanz at the end of a long table of soldiers. They all sat up straight when I entered. I smiled. I never got tired of the respect shown to me as Admiral. But it was hard being one for these horrible reasons. When I approached the table, all the soldiers stood and saluted to me. "At ease," I said taking my seat at the other end of the table.

"Sir, we have the plans of the trains that are coming in tomorrow morning. Inspection will take place at noon and then we have a second train-"

"Soldier," I said holding up a hand, while using the other to rub my forehead. He instantly went silent. Why was this job so stressful? Maybe it was just his voice. I took a deep breath, reached into my jacket and pulled out a cigar. After letting out my first puff of smoke I looked at the solider that had been speaking. I didn't really remember his name, but it wasn't important anyway. "Do you have the charts?" He nodded promptly as he hurried over and laid them out in front of me, then scurried back to his chair.

I looked down at the charts in frustration. Couldn't they figure this out without me? Two trains from Poland. How nice. There would be hundreds of them, but that is considering that all lived through the journey and were still in good condition. That was rare.

"Are you saying that there will not be enough room to hold all of them in the camp?" The Dachau camp located near my home town of Sternberg. I would be returning to my luxury home soon but I didn't want to come back to selecting from a bunch of new and old salves deciding who lived or died.

"Well we suspect there already might be an overflow as it is without the new ones coming in," general Hanze replied in a mocking tone. I eyed him with a glare. Who did he think he was to talk to me like that? I was in charge here! What I say goes!

"That is if all are well, and survive the trip, which you know rarely happens."

"Admiral," General Hanz said with concern, "the camp can't fit any more. They would have to be transported to another camp. And the trains have been in progress for three days. They have to make a stop at the camp no matter what, if not just for the wellbeing of those aboard."

"I will inspect them when they arrive. I want the charts on those in the camp delivered to my home. Some may be sick or have died. If that's the case, they will make room the new ones to come in."

"But-"

"That is all General Hanz. Soldiers," I said standing up, "you are dismissed, this meeting is over." They saluted me again with a loud combined 'Admiral'. I looked at General Hanz with a smirk of superiority. It was a little immature for my age but I felt the need to assert my dominance. I turned and left the room as fast as my feet would let me. I hated those meetings. Huge waste of my time. But it did get me away from Tanya. When I was far enough away I stopped and let out a relieved breath. I took another puff of my cigar and closed my eyes for a moment as I leaned against a cool hallway wall. What a life I had.

Speaking of life. I wondered what Bella was up to. I mean I know what she was supposed to be doing; cleaning and doing all the ridiculous things I gave her to do. But was she doing them? Yes they were ridiculous, but what could she do about it? Absolutely nothing. I smiled a little. Great! Now her face was stuck in my mind.

I needed to see her. She would calm me. I looked at my watch, it was approaching noon. Surly she would be hungry by now. I did promise refreshments. Well I didn't _promise_, I said I _might_, but I had every intention of bringing her some. Something small would do.

Making my way to the kitchens I thought it would be nice to give her some bread, sliced meat and cheese. A simple, but nice combination for lunch. The chief had no problem in giving me everything I asked. They feared me anyhow, I'm sure they wanted me out as soon as possible.

I made my way up the hallway to my room, but hesitated before I opened it. What if she was not in there? What if somehow she escaped? What the hell was I thinking! Of course she was there! She had nowhere to go, and the security on this base was tighter than most camps.

That reminded me; I needed to get her her papers so that she wouldn't be treated ill or beaten for wondering the halls aimlessly. People needed to know that she belonged to me. Perhaps branding would be easier. She wouldn't have to remember the papers they would be permanently attached to her skin. Hmm, but where would I have it done?

I put my key into the door and opened it quickly. I expected to see a hard working Bella or a startled Bella at my presence, but I saw neither. In fact she was nowhere to be seen. What the hell? I walked over the desk and set the food on it as I took a complete look around the room. That's when I noticed the closed door of the restroom and the light on beneath it. Hmm, not sure if I felt comfortable with that. The bed was made and on it there were suits laid out. I walked over to them and inspected them closer. Very nice work. The metals were shined well and there was not a wrinkle to be seen on my suits, even as I ran my hand over them.

I heard the sound of a flushing toilet and smiled as I anticipated her return. I wondered what else she had done. She opened the door, looking refreshed but depressed that she had more work to do. I remained silent as I watched her slump over and walk to my laundry bin. Not a fun job. I smiled on the inside at seeing how open her depression was. "It must be nice to have such a privilege," I said with a smile.

Instantly she whirled around in shock of my voice. Had she really not seen me? My presence seemed quite obvious, however given the look on her face I guess not. I ran my hands along the suits, looking at them closer.

"Privilege Sir?" she said in an adoring way with those big brown eyes looking at me. I wanted to look deeper into those beautiful round eyes. She spoke as if she didn't know what I was referring to. I raised an eye brown in her direction. Had she forgotten so quickly what going to the bathroom was like in the camps? Filthy. Even I, who had seen it for many years, still got disgusted by it.

"Have you already forgotten what it is like to squat on the ground?" And there it happened. That deep flush she got in her cheeks whenever I brought up something slightly embarrassing. She looked down for a moment in a thoughtful manner and then back up at me.

"You have a lovely restroom Sir," she said. I grinned. Was that the only thing she could think of to say? How interesting she was. She blushed deeper as I started at her with my half smirk. If was nice that I could bring such amusing colors out of her. I looked back down at the suits again, letting my hand run along them again. "These suits," I said leaning in closer. From the side of my eye I saw her lean forward as well as if trying to see what I saw. Impossible, but cute.

I ran my finger along one of the shinned metals. After a good amount of silence Bella cut in. "Sir?" She said in an annoyed tone. So fiery. I so loved and found it fascinating the way she quickly went off into endearing sprits of anger. I looked up at her again and shot her another grin. She blushed again. Love it. Her eyes ran up and down my body quickly. Did she just check me out? Innocent Bella? Wow, she had never done that before.

Taking the time to straighten myself and my uniform I thought she would turn away but she continued to stare at my legs, my arms and not sure what else but she was definitely checking out the merchandise. I wondered if she had ever had contact with a man before. I mean besides the guards. I don't think so. She behaved so innocently. I made my way over to her slowly and stopped a few inches from her flustered face. Reaching up to put the back of my hand to her face, I let my finger stoke her cheek. From her temporal to the front of her chin. So delicate, so soft and inviting. I felt her shutter a little under my touch which brought me joy. _So_ innocent.

"I'm pleased with you Bella, with your work," I said taking her chin in my hand while letting my thumb run along her cheek very slowly. "I expected to be disappointed, but you've surprised me. As you seem to be good at doing." Yes she surprised me almost at every turn. She was always doing something that fascinated me. In reality I really didn't expect to be disappointed, but I had to maintain her fear of me. I didn't want to be too soft with her.

Her eyes held lust as she shuttered again at my touch, "I mean to give you my best Sir," she said. I snorted at her complete loss for words.

"Do you," I said completely amused by the inexperienced and childlike picture before me. In truth she was a baby compared to me. Barely twenty. She nodded letting her eyes move from my eyes to my chest. I had to smile at this again. "Show me what else you have done." I was truly interested to see what else she had accomplished all morning; however a look of panic ran across her features. Worry. Why was she anxious?

"I have only that Sir," her voice held a reasonable amount of fear. I was silent. This was all the work she had accomplished? That's what she had done all morning? Granted it was a good job, but that was it? Had she been up to something else while I was gone?

"Hmmm," I grumbled out, "you are aware it's almost noon are you not?" What have you been doing! Maybe she was snooping through my things. Wait, I didn't really have a lot of my things out for her to snoop through. Was she really just working all morning?

"Yes Sir. But I wanted to make sure my work was well done, instead of rushed and incomplete." I smiled inside. Those were the same words I used on her when I left this morning. I let the silence continue as I contemplated her words. She seemed like she was telling the truth. Her face was looking down so I couldn't get a good look into those eyes, but I could tell she was fearful. I didn't want her to be so fearful over something so trivial. I mean, I enjoyed her fear to a certain extent, but in this instance I found it uncalled for. It didn't mean _that_ much to me. To calm her I let my thumb continue to run alongside her cheek again; to which she let out a breath she had been holding in. Good girl.

"I see," I said with a smile. It was fun to watch her go through different emotions of flatter, anger and fear. She was even using my own words on me. Smart. "However, those were my words."

"Yes, and I did my best to follow them." Did she? Oh, who cares, she was so adoring to watch. I shushed my sensitive side by kicking it with anger.

"Hmm," I grumbled again, "I will not deny that I am impressed with your work, although I was expecting more." I truly was pleased; she did a good job on the work she had completed. I looked at her long curls and let my hand crawl up her cheek to her hairline. With one swoop I ran my fingers through her hair watching it fall to the side of her face and hand loosely. Beautiful. My heart quickened at the sight. She was devastatingly gorgeous. Wow.

Fill the silence Edward, before she hears your heart rate. "However," I continued while letting my fingers curl around her ends, "I will not hold it against you this time. Next time, I expect both your best and more work to be done."

She nodded, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth chewing on it a bit. I wanted to reach up and pull the delicate flesh from her mouth but I resisted the urge, instead I pulled my hand from her hair and let it rest my side. I should not be touching her as much as I did. Perhaps now was a good time to give her a reward for her hard work. I was going to point her in the direction of the refreshments but then I got another idea of how I could have contact without having real contact. It was more like a really good excuse to touch her. If that made sense. Although I should not be making excuses. Bad Edward.

I walked over to the desk and took a seat on the chair, then curled my finger at her to come to me. Excited as I was, I tried to maintain my eagerness to have her in my lap. She seemed stiff and scared. There was no reason to be. Any woman would've loved to come at my call.

"Come Bella," I said not being able to hide the grin that came to my lips. She looked so out of her element. Uncomfortable. "I have something for you." She still stayed where she was. No movement. I wanted her to come to me without me having to go get her.

"What is it?" her voice was dripping with doubt and suspicion. This surprised me. I expected her to come, but she instead wanted to know what the reward was before she came. Well at least I had sparked her curiosity. Did she really fear me that much? I laughed a little.

"Do you fear me Bella?" She shook her head quickly. Too quickly. She did. She was so young, how could she not? And with the punishments I had randomly given her, she had good reason to be scared. Which I didn't mind, too much. But she would do as she was told. "Come," I said again curling my finger.

For the second time, she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth as she slowly made her way towards me. Good girl. I could tell she was very hesitant though. When she stood in front of me I smiled on the inside. Now here is where the real test comes in. "Sit," I said motioning to my leg. Her reaction was immediate and priceless; she scrunched her face in disgust. I smiled at her in a reassuring way, "I've brought you some refreshments."

She looked over to the desk and for the first time in looking at the food, her interest was piqued. She looked at it for a moment and much to my enjoyment her stomach let out a loud growl.

"I entreat you to sit if you want them," I said waiting with anticipation. God, I must sound like a pervert. She looked at my leg as if contemplating and weighing the food over my lap. I wanted her _now_. She was a slave. She didn't have a choice; in fact I was not asking her opinion on this subject. I was about to reach up and grab her but I chose not to. "Are we going to have a problem Isabella?" Normally I called her Bella, but I liked using her full name when she was in trouble or on her way to trouble. Something I picked up from my parents.

"I am hungry Sir, but I'd prefer-" was she actually telling me what _she_ wanted over me? How dare she? She had no rights! And hell if I should care what a slave wants. So I interrupted her before she could finish.

"What," I said in a demeaning tone. It was a lot better than my angry tone. I was seconds off of smacking her, pulling her onto my lap and shoving the food down her throat. That would teach her.

"I-"

"Isabella you would be wise not to finish that thought," calm down Edward. Keep it together. She is young. She looked into my eyes and for a moment we sat there quietly. Finally I saw defeat as she closed her eyes and let out an irritated breath. Slowly she turned her back and took a seat on the very tip of my leg. Typical. My knee was practically digging in her ass. Which I didn't mind, but she must be uncomfortable; and that I did mind.

So I pulled her up under her arms and slid her back on my leg. I decided to place her sideways. I wanted to look at her, even if it was a side view. I really did feel like a pervert. She was tense, nervous. Once again, so innocent. I couldn't help but snicker at her awkward anxious face. I picked up the plate and set it in her lap to lighten the mood a little, maybe it would put her mind to something else other than the fact that she was having contact with a male. "Eat," I said with a grin.

She seemed to take the bait of distraction as she looked down at the plate of food and inhaled the different smells. Did she like it? I hope she did. Wait a minute, why should I care? She gets what she gets.

Finally she reached down and picked at the meat on the plate. She rolled a piece of cheese inside a thin slice of meat. Watching her delicate movements was arousing to me. It was calming. I swayed my leg beneath her. Back and forth she went, her hair gliding across her back. However after a few sways she stiffened again obviously not comfortable with it. She wanted me to stop. I could see it all over her restless face. But I would not. I liked watching her curls bounce and sway back and forth.

After a moment she seemed to try to ignore it as she reached for a piece of cheese and shoved it in her mouth. Watching her smile at the simple taste of food brought me joy. I rested one of my hands on her lower back and the other on her stomach. She looked extremely uncomfortable again. I kind of liked this. I rubbed her stomach back and forth and then up and down. But don't get me wrong, I had control not to go up too far. She started to shake in my arms with shutters as her breathing grew faster.

"Edward," she said, her voice really hoarse. My, was she enjoying it and ashamed that she was? She probably wanted to tell me how uncomfortable she was and ask me to stop. Not a chance.

"Something else you want to tell me you would rather prefer?" My tone was very sarcastic, as it was meant to be, "I tire of your illusion that you have rights Isabella." I really did. At times it was entertaining to watch, but with moments like these I would prefer her to be more compliant. Especially since I wasn't sure how long it would last. But I knew she wouldn't break that easily. It was one of the main things that kept me so interested in her. The challenge.

"No Ed-I mean Master, its-" I laughed a little at the title.

"You may call me Edward when we're in private setting as these." Honestly, she just called me Edward a moment ago, why the title all of a sudden. She always seemed to call me by a title when she was getting nervous around me.

"Edward," she said again. "It's just that I find it very difficult to eat with you," she didn't finish her sentence but I knew where she was going. She looked down at my hands. I got the message, but she had no right to tell me what to do with her. When I wanted to touch her, I would. And she would have to learn to get used to it.

"Bella, you must stop this constant skirmish behavior of yours. There is no need for it. You must get used to my touch." There was a great change in my tone as I meant to be very direct and stern with her. She looked up at me with those big brown eyes. "If I wish to explore you, I will. And if you can not eat while I do so, then I will take it away. It was a kindness for me to feed you in the first place. And so far, I haven't seen any reason to repeat the kindness. I will not be so kind next time." Wow, harsh Edward. A little harsh.

Those eyes widened in panic. Served her right. Now she really looked worried. "I didn't mean to upset you Edward. I am most thankful for this privilege, but it's hard to enjoy with your hand-" Was she actually continuing to question me after I just threatened her? Pissing me off.

"I will put my hands where I please," I barked at her. In fact if this made her uncomfortable we would have to do it until she accepted it. "And just so you get comfortable with the idea of my hands, you will eat like this from now on. And I will continue to discover you anytime I see fit to do so." In my anger and without thinking I raised my hand to strike her.

"No," she squeaked out as she turned away. I froze as I realized my actions. I didn't mean to- I mean wasn't going to- I mean I didn't mean to raise my hand to her. Quickly I put my hand down.

"I wasn't going to hit you Bella," my voice was low and full of regret. I was going to, but hell if I was going to admit it. I almost did. Man, I really needed to work on my patients. "Although it may not seem to be the case I am working on being patient with you." And failing horribly. I watched as she pushed the food away slightly and looked at nothing in particular. Her face showed no emotion. Dam. She'd shown she'd lost her appetite and now pushed all emotion aside. I wanted to say sorry. I didn't mean to spoil her meal. God, why couldn't I control my emotions? I always seemed to lose it to extremes with her. I was always in control when it came to anything else, but her.

"Forgive me," her voice was dead. Those should be my words. She wasn't really sorry; she was just saying it because she thought it was what I wanted to hear.

Wait a minute. What was I doing? She was a slave! I shouldn't feel like I have to apologize to her. She _should_ be the one to ask for forgiveness. I was master. I looked at her closely. She seemed like she'd given up for now. I hated when she gave up.

Time for a daring move. I slide my hand down her inner thigh and rubbed it soothingly. Instantly she jumped in shock, which knocked the food from her lap to the ground. Her breathing quickened and she swallowed hard. I shut her eyes trying hard not to enjoy any part of it. Why? Most women would jump at the opportunity. Especially if they were slaves. I mean certain slaves were only allowed to have contact with another male salve to breed. But other than that, they got nothing. Why was she not accepting me? I think that upset me.

She pulled away slightly. I pulled her closer to me and then rested my lips on her neck. She whimpered a little. A smile spread across my lips as I rubbed them on her skin. Goodness this felt good. Wow, this was amazing. How come she didn't think so as well?

"Forgiveness is earned, Bella, not given." Nice one Edward, keep up the tough appearance, even though you're close to screaming out in enjoyment.

"And what must be done to earn such forgiveness?" Her voice was raspy and shaky. I'd like to think that was pleasure not repulsiveness.

I laughed a little, "are you so eager to please?"

Instead of saying yes, she just stared at me with a blank stare. Was she fearful? Had I moved too fast? Wait a minute; I shouldn't be moving at all! I shouldn't be doing this. This was wrong. That blank stare showed fear, not pleasure.

"You have nothing to fear Bella. You amuse me greatly. It seems," I started to say softly, "when life is so horrible, so cruel, even unbearable at times," holy crap was I actually showing my feelings to her? "You bring a certain cal-"

There was a hard knock on the door. My whole body went stiff as I looked at the door. Who could that be? Maybe it would go away, maybe they would think no one was here if I said nothing.

"Edward," the soft voice said from the other side. Shit! Oh no! What was she doing at my door? Couldn't she just give me one moment of peace?

Bella looked up at me with wide eyes. Another knock on the door drove me into panic. She wasn't leaving. Without thinking I pushed Bella from my lap to the floor. Why did she always have to come and ruin the small joys in my life! "Come in," I snarled. I stood and straightened my uniform when I noticed my member was a little obvious. I didn't even notice it when Bella was on my lap. I looked down at Bella with anger. It was her fault. She shouldn't be allowed to do this to me. I straightened myself so as not to make it obvious. Hell if Tanya should think it was her presence that cause such a reaction in me.

The door opened and in walked the walking Barbie-doll. I struggled to smile at her. I wondered how it looked because I could feel my eye twitching a little.

"Edward there you are, what are you doing in here?" _How_ did you know I was in here? She walked up and kissed me lightly on the cheek. Thank goodness, I might have puked if she kissed me on my lips. Tanya looked down at Bella with a glare. I knew was a woman's jealous stare looked like. I had seen it many times from other women when they saw another girl on my arm. That surprised me. It was odd. I mean Bella was very attractive, but why would Tanya be jealous? Bella was still a slave. She turned back to me and smiled a little. "Hope you haven't forgotten about our lunch date."

How could I forget about such a horrendous engagement that I was suckered into? "How could I forget? I was on my way to collet you," I said in a flirtatious way. It made me sick to talk to her this way, but I didn't want her to get even slightly suspicious of Bella in any way. I was already hiding from Father. If Tanya got it in her head that I felt anything it would be hard to get it out. Not that I did. I mean, not really.

"You're a flatterer," she wrapped her cold arm around me and pushed her body to mine. Please stop.

"You're stunning," I said with a grin. Another twitch of the eye. Tanya giggled. How ear irking it was! I wanted to cringe. I needed a smoke. I reached down into my uniform for a cigar. Found it. I held it up to my mouth only to feel Tanya put her netted hand on mine.

"Darling," she said pushing the cigar away from my mouth. What the hell? Don't touch me! And don't tell me what to do! It's the only way I can deal with you; being the psycho crazy glue you are. "Wouldn't you rather put your lips to mine?" Absolutely not!

Keep it together Edward. Appearance; that's what this is all about. So I did it. I leaned forward and let our lips touch. When I pulled away she smiled up at me with a sickening lust filled smile. Not the least bit arousing. In fact I felt my balls actually suck back up into me.

"You're so appetizing, I doubt I'll have room for lunch," she rubbed her nose to mine. Oh _please. _My eyes drifted down to Bella who was rolling her eyes.

What? Was Bella jealous? Of Tanya? Perhaps I had gotten to her. Hmm, that was worth the look. Somehow just knowing that she was as irritated as I was made me feel not so irritated anymore. Maybe Tanya could be used for a good purpose.

"Yes," I said still looking at Bella, "absolutely enticing." Quickly I looked back to Tanya who was blushing profusely.

"You're making me blush," she said with a smile, but then she looked back down at Bella. She glared at her again. This was entertaining. "Don't you have work to attend to?" she asked. Her voice was very arrogant. Harsh.

"Yes Miss," she replied. Wow, good girl. Her face was priceless; full of anger and spite. I expected her act out of position.

"Is there some reason why you've chosen to stare dumbly and eavesdrop on conversations that don't involve you? I should strike you." Dare to dream princess, no way in hell would I let you. No matter how much I enjoyed these meaningless battles between you and Bella.

"I'm sorry Miss," Bella said through gritted teeth, "that was not my intention." Ha, yeah right, although I had to give her props for suppressing her anger. I would not have been able to control my anger as she did if Tanya slapped her.

"I'm sure it wasn't, you're not too bright. Such a simple slave you are. Edward," she said turning to me with an ugly smile. "I would advise you to invest in a slave that isn't so senseless." You mean one that isn't so attractive and thus drives you wild with jealousy? "And that hair only adds to her gruesome looks." Her hair was gorgeous. I saw Bella lift her hands to her hair in alarm. There was no need for it; I would never get rid of such a beautiful attribute.

"She serves adequate purposes. Although she is not very attractive, she cleans well." Bella looked at me in shock and disbelief. Ok, that last part I just added in to piss Bella off. I just wanted to see if I could push her a little further. It was wrong, but I was enjoying watching her turn into a little green monster. She should have enjoyed me when she had me to herself. Maybe next time she will. She will learn that I am very in demand among the female population.

"Well, I suppose you can keep her if you really see the need to," she said scooting closer to me. Ok, she really needed to stop doing that. It didn't work. If anything, it made me want to go against her wishes.

"I do," I said without emotion. I knew what Tanya wanted but Bella was not going anywhere. Ever. I saw Tanya's eyes darken at my words. I could care less. There was no way I was getting rid of the small joy in my life. Quickly she turned her glare into a stressed smile.

"You may kiss the bride," oh how stupid, a play on my words for marriage. Could she be any more unattractive or idiotic? And that giggle just drove me up the wall. It just made the hair on my neck stand straight up. I snuck another look at Bella from the corner of my eye and saw that she had nothing but hatred for Tanya. How funny. She showed what I was feeling. Tanya pursed her lips to me. Again? But when I saw Bella's face of worry at the scene I decided to accept.

So I leaned down and kissed her. But not just any kiss. A long, lustful kiss. One that would drive Bella mad. Tanya groaned into the kiss, wrapping her hands around my neck. That's right, play it up. I let the kiss continue to my benefit, but hell if I was going to return the hand feeling up. When the kiss finally ended I was relieved to the greatest extent.

Tanya then turned to Bella again with a victory smile, "go on now," she said with a wave of her hand, "shoo, go clean something." Wow, that had to be irritating. To be shooed away like a dog. I mean she was very similar to a dog, but seeing Tanya give her those types of commands irked me. She was mine. No one else's. Bella looked at me to say something.

I felt like I should, but I couldn't. Not in front of Tanya. I just nodded to her, "Isabella, continue your work." Tanya gave her another taunting look.

Bella stood up and walked, or more like stalked over, to my chest of drawers to start organizing them.

"Isabella?" I heard her name come from Tanya. I didn't like it. It sounded so wrong. "That's its name? Surly something more simple would do Edward. El would be better." El? How horrible! Isabella was a beautiful name. Tanya was right though, it was not fit for a slave. But Bella was somewhat more than just a slave. Just a little. A little.

Bella slammed a few items of clothing on the bed. I wanted to laugh at her passive aggression. Anger was one of my favorite moods to see her in. Too bad I couldn't revel in it like I wanted to at the moment.

"Isabella," I said to Tanya, "will do." I was still in control. I wasn't giving her that much control over me. I was still the man in the relationship. And what I said went. She pushed out her bottom lip and widened her eyes. I wanted to scream, 'it doesn't work! Get the point already!'

"Edward, your mother said she'd quit dangerous," my mother would never say such a thing, "that she loses control easily," that's true, "I'm afraid I don't feel safe with you being alone with her." I wanted to laugh in her face. As if I couldn't handle myself! She was a slave. As if she had any control over me.

But Tanya was getting suspicious. Well, time for a big move. I smiled loosely, "She does have a temper. However I promise you my bride, it is nothing I can't handle. There is no need for you to be in fear." I grabbed her hand and pulled it up to my lips and kissed it passionately. That seemed to distract her from any suspicious thoughts as she beamed in the attention I gave her. How gullible. I could make her feel anything at any moment. Now it was time to get rid of her.

"Wait for me by the car?" I gave her a dashing smile. She looked so dazzled and pleased that she agreed with another blush.

"Of course Edward, but do not be long." She put her hand to my face and rubbed it softly, although her netted gloves felt rough on my face. I nodded once and watched her with joy as she left the room.

Finally. A sigh of relief.

I immediately turned my gaze to Bella, who looked to be in some sort of conflict with herself. Her face was in a frown and she was shaking her head back and forth. What was she thinking? I was so easy for me to read other women, but Bella was a mystery. I smirked as she was smoothing over a piece of clothing; doing absolutely nothing in particular with it.

"Bella." At my call she slowly raised her eyes to mine. I ginned at her. She was precious. I didn't really have anything to say. I just wanted to her to look at me. I wanted her attention. Clearing my throat I looked down at my shined shoes for a moment. While looking down I saw the messy food still on the floor from when Bella had dropped it from her lap. Looking back up to those chocolate eyes, I pointed to floor, "clean up this mess on the floor," I said in a stern tone. Smooth Edward. Man I had no game with her.

"Yes Sir," she said looking back down to the piece of clothing, once again doing nothing in particular with it.

"And this time when I return, I expect all to be done."

In a sudden burst of anger Bella yelled, "I did my best Sir, to finish as much as I could. And even you say yourself that my work was well done."

Did she just raise her voice at me? "Isabella Marie," I said in a tight voice. That was the first time I had ever used her middle name, I felt it gave more of a warning tone. "Do you honestly want to challenge me over something so trivial?" Honestly, if she had any other master besides me, I'm sure she would've been beaten to a pulp. She would most likely be covered in bruises and purple marks. True, I was working on not feeling anything for her, but I still wanted her absolute respect; not her childish behavior. Besides, I was about to go on one of the most horrible lunch dates in the entire history of forever with the worst person imaginable. Believe me, was not in the mood to deal with her tempter.

At any other time, it was welcomed, but not now.

However Isabella didn't look like she was going to let it go. I could see it in her eyes. She wanted to argue about it. Not that she would win anyhow. I was just as stubborn as she was if not worse. But as I said before, this was not the time for our heads to butt. Perhaps a kinder approach would work. Just this once.

"Isabella, it's not as if I'm not pleased with your work." There, I took the higher road. I was kind which was new for me.

"Forgive me Sir, but you seem not to be." I've said that I was pleased many times. How could that escape her mind? And I brought her refreshments personally retrieved by me from the kitchens. What more did she want?

"I've brought you food and praised you're good work, is that not enough? I am pleased with you Bella." I surprised me how personal she took it. "I am also glad you desire to impress me, there is something so endearing about a slave who seeks to please her master."

Her face transformed into something of embarrassment. She was so fascinating to watch. I made my way over to her and as I did I noticed again that lust in her eyes as she looked at my legs. I stopped when I toward over her small form. Her hair looked silky from above. I wondered what it smelled like, I had never smelled it before.

"Tanya and I will be gone till later this evening," unfortunately. It was a struggle not to laugh when Bella cringed at the mentioned of Tanya. Did she just not like Tanya? Or was she jealous? I didn't know for sure. I would like to think it was jealousy, but Bella had always showed so much hesitation when with me. Like she didn't trust me. If she didn't trust me, how could she have interest? Not that I should care.

I don't care. I shouldn't care. I needed to get out of here. This was wrong. I could not allow her to think she held any control over me. It would be my downfall. All my ego needed was a little push and I would undoubtedly maul her. Not that I couldn't, many had used their slaves to fulfill simple needs. However, I knew if I committed such an act, it would be a traumatizing experience for her. She was already so sensitive with a simple touch. She would mostly likely cry through the whole experience.

I don't think I could handle that, no matter how selfish and demanding my needs were.

I put my hand under her chin, her skin so soft, "I think she was right about you." We both knew of whom I spoke, but she looked confused. Maybe even insulted that I would agree with any of the preposterous things Tanya had said. However, there was one thing that she said that was correct. "You're a very dangerous one to have around." That was truth in its raw form. I waited for a moment to see it. Then it happened. That blush that I loved. Her cheeks turned a deep crimson.

With that I dropped her chin and turned to leave. I couldn't take anymore at the moment. She was too dangerous. I needed my space. Besides Tanya would get nervous at my absence. I lit the cigar that was still in my hand and took a nice long inhale. German cigars were the best. Then I turned back around to Bella; there was one thing I wanted to say before I left.

"You must learn to give Tanya the same respect you give to me. She can be a bit of a romantic sometimes, and even though you don't find me attractive she seems to be smitten, as I'm sure you saw." I watched her face carefully for her reaction to my words. Would she deny my words? Would she agree with them? All of them?

"Is she to become more than an acquaintance Sir?" Wouldn't you like to know. I smiled on the inside. Never would I ever make such arrangements, but it would be fun to keep her guessing.

"None of your concern."

"Then I wish the best for your evening Sir." I chuckled at this. Like hell you did. She didn't mean that. Did she? Was I reading her wrong? All her emotions couldn't have been just my imagination.

"I doubt that."

"I do," she said firmly. Wow, I gave her a chance to deny it and she didn't. But then again, she might just be upholding the fact that she was a slave and it was improper for a slave to have feelings for an Admiral. Or any German for that matter. "I wish for you to be happy Sir." Well that was would never happen with Tanya. She was seemed to be choosing her words carefully.

"Careful choice of words. Impressive." I took another puff of my cigar. She irritated me in the most enjoyable ways. I decided to give up on this argument. Another time, another place. "On a more important note, Molly will be in later to retrieve you. You will bathe, be given a small meal and then you are to wait here for my return. Should we be detained for other reasons," I smirked at her a little just to tease her; what can I say, it was fun, "then I wish for you to sleep. I need you to have your full strength as I plan to leave tonight. You may choose to rest in my bed if you like, for this time only." See? I was a nice person. Sometimes. With that I left her.

I was excited to leave this place. Be back home in my own bed I my own house. With my new prize. However, I couldn't help but notice the slight look of disappointment on Bella' face. I didn't blame her. She was young and this was the only place of comfort she'd known since being out of that horrible camp. Being afraid of change at her age was normal. And I knew of her close attachment to Molly. Most likely the only friend she's had in a long time. Molly was a sweetie, but she belonged here, not with me. That is why I arranged for her and Molly to enjoy a nice evening together while I was away. Someone should have a good evening and I already knew it wouldn't be me.

I hope she would not be too sad in leaving Molly behind. I'm sure she would make new friends of the servants at my home.

_**Author note: Well there it is! Edward's wonderful life of mood swings and complications. I bet none of you would've have guessed how old Edward was. A bit of a pervert…. Well not really. Lol. Please review. **_

_**Once again special thanks to all my readers. Loyal as you all are. :) **_


End file.
